


gone and back again

by sundae_serenade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mute Red (Pokemon), Red uses sign language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade/pseuds/sundae_serenade
Summary: Red and Green get settled in Alola to run the Battle Tree, but getting adjusted to a new region is the least of their problems. They've come a long way together, and they've got a ways to go yet.
Relationships: Green/Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 38
Kudos: 176





	1. apartment

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hi! the rating is going to change! this is going to update on an inconsistent schedule! other characters will come and go! there's a plot... somewhere! enjoy!

First things first: they need a place to stay.

Professor Kukui and the trial captains were putting the finishing touches on the Battle Tree. He’d walked Red and Green through the whole process of screening pokémon trainers, hiring receptionists and assistants to maintain it, the different types of battles they’d allow, and the rewards awaiting those that managed to climb their way to the top.

“You two will get to fight the best of the best, Cousin!” Professor Kukui had gushed over the phone. “There’ll never be a dull moment!”

If there's one thing that he and Green love, it's a challenging battle. It only takes a few conversations for the two of them to reach a decision. They’d been unsure of how to move forward, anyway. This opportunity had fallen into their laps at the perfect moment. Little sparks come from Pikachu’s cheeks as he clues in to Red’s interest about fighting strong trainers in a new region. Eevee seems to be on board, too, brushing up against Green’s arm with wide brown eyes, her tail swishing back and forth.

It goes unspoken between them that another pro of heading a battle facility is that they’d be doing it _together_.

Red’s looking forward to it, especially since it’s their first time picking out a place as a couple. What a long, complicated journey that had been. From tense conversations and emotionally charged pokémon battles to quiet admissions and calm understanding. And now, to getting a place together on Melemele Island.

Green takes the lead — as he often does with social interactions — discussing pricing and amenities with the landlady. The building itself seems nice, four floors with plenty of windows and people who smile and wave at them as they pass. A few even want pictures, which Red and Green oblige.

“It's got a beautiful view,” the landlady says, leading them into the one bedroom apartment Green had spoken with her about earlier. She's an older woman with light brown hair tied up in a bun with light pink glasses, a plain blue t-shirt and simple jeans. She wears flip-flops, which Red notices many people in Alola wear. He isn't surprised, considering the always prevalent sunny weather.

Green whistles, pocketing his hands as he enters the living space. Eevee jumps from his shoulders and begins to explore. Red smiles softly as Pikachu rushes off to join her. “Hey, be careful you two!” Green calls after them. The pleased mewls from their pokémon are always a nice sound, but Eevee and Pikachu can get a bit rambunctious in their play fighting. Green turns to the landlady. “You mind if we take a look around?”

“Not at all!” She says with a kind laugh. As the two of them engage in some polite conversation, Red elects to follow Eevee and Pikachu deeper into the apartment.

He's never apartment hunted before. Two years ago, he’d simply moved into Green’s place in Sinnoh and made do with what was available. Now, they have to pick the best space that suits both of them, but he isn't sure what to look for or how to conduct business when it comes to this. He's glad Green is here, but feels slightly guilty on putting all of this on him. Red opens the door to the bedroom and looks around the space. If feels big enough for a bed and some other smaller pieces of furniture. He feels stupid. What is he supposed to be checking for? Odd cracks in the wall? Problems with the flooring?

Red tries to do his due diligence, scanning the light tan carpeting for stains or holes. He examines the window, opens it, closes it, and nods to himself as he finds it in working order. He opens the closet door and looks around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. A sound comes from the next room over. The bathroom. Red can distinctly hear Pikachu squeaking and making some noise that sounds suspiciously like laughter. He wastes no time in closing the bedroom door and opening the one leading to the bathroom.

What he finds is Pikachu and Eevee playing in the sink. They’ve gotten their fur wet, but Red's glad that they decided on the sink instead of the toilet. Eevee’s paws are soaked and Pikachu’s ears are dripping with water. All Red has to do is lean against the door with a raised brow to get his disappointment across. Pikachu and Eevee quickly cease their playing. Pikachu turns off the faucet and then they both shake the water off of themselves.

It's almost funny the way they jump off the sink and slink toward Red, knowing they're in trouble. Eevee bumps her head against Red’s leg in apology, and Pikachu presses a paw against Red’s sneaker, asking for permission to climb onto his shoulder.

Red can't stay mad at his partner. He holds out his hand and Pikachu brightens. He climbs up and settles onto Red’s shoulder, brushing his cheek against Red’s. He scratches behind Pikachu’s ear and beckons for Eevee to follow. He can't stay mad at her — or _any_ pokémon for that matter — either.

As they head back into the living area, Red doesn't hear the sound of conversation. The landlady must’ve left. They find Green checking the cabinets and cupboards in the kitchen. There's a window with the blinds raised nearby and the afternoon sunlight pours through, illuminating Green’s hair. Red stops short, nearly causing Pikachu to fall.

Being observant is a skill that Red prides himself on. He isn't much of a people person, he doesn't like crowds or sudden loud noises, but he likes noticing details. It's telling, both with people, pokémon, or just in general. A lot can be gleaned from observation. It makes every change of scenery important, a new encounter for Red to lose himself in.

Red's _always_ losing himself in Green. It takes him by surprise more often than not, but then he falls into it happily. He notices the way the sunlight brings out the color of Green’s eyes, the way he runs his hand through his hair, the way the fingers of his left hand tap on the counter top.

It was harder to notice things when they weren’t on good terms. They always took to battling or arguing and Red didn’t get the chance or the time to. But after they’d finally gotten a moment away from tournaments, gyms, and responsibility, they had a conversation, and it was because of that conversation and the others that followed that Red can look at Green as he is now, unafraid, proud, heart pounding in his chest.

Green blinks, turning his head to glance at Red and then looking down as Eevee bounds over to him. She moves in between Green’s legs, rubbing against his ankles before settling on the floor with a content purr. Green stares down at her fondly before looking to Red again, taking off his sunglasses and hanging them on the front of his shirt.

“So? What’s the verdict?” Green asks, and the way he smiles has Red balling his hands into fists. He can feel his face getting hot, but that doesn't stop him from walking over to Green and taking his left hand. Red intertwines their fingers and keeps his eyes downward. He isn't sure what else to do, he just knows he needs to do _something_. What he feels in his heart compels him forward.

Green laughs, but not in his usual cocky way. Something more airy and amused. “What’s gotten into you, Champ?” Green asks, placing his right hand on his hip. He returns Red’s grip and even squeezes his hand, which gives Red heart palpitations.

Red can feel himself blushing. Pikachu squeaks funnily from his shoulder. It's obvious that Red's being bashful and doesn't know how to express his emotions well. But Green looks really handsome in the sunlight and his smile is beautiful. Red will never get tired of seeing it. He doesn't want to let go of Green’s hand in order to sign something, so he leans forward and kisses Green’s cheek, pulling back quickly out of embarrassment.

Pikachu jumps down from Red’s shoulder to join Eevee on the floor. He reads the mood and gives the two of them some space, which Red appreciates. Kind of. Now he's nervous, and he finds himself missing Pikachu’s reassuring presence as Green stares wide-eyed at him.

Red knows it's weird; he usually initiates affection in a carefully considerate and calculated way. He takes Green’s hand with purpose. He kisses Green’s cheek with gentleness. Green is the bolder of the two. He's spontaneous with bright bursts of affection that are overwhelming and wonderful. Often times, they meet in the middle. A sudden touch that's tame and kind.

Green continues to stare and Red looks downward and watches Pikachu curl up next to Eevee, their tails touching as they take a nap around Red and Green’s sneakers.

“You…” Green reaches up and grabs the tip of Red’s hat, “are being _really_ sappy right now.” Red can tell based on the slight wavering in his voice that Green's embarrassed too after being kissed so suddenly. It seems he can't handle a taste of his own medicine.

Red takes a chance and glances up at Green, only to see him leaning in to kiss him. It's quick, a meaningfully sweet peck on the lips that leaves Red blushing harder than when he walked in.

With a shaky hand, Red tilts his hat down to cover his eyes. He can't look at Green for the rest of the day. He’ll combust like a self-destructing electrode.

Green clears his throat. He starts to move to give Red some much needed space, but nearly trips due to Eevee being curled around his foot. Red holds onto his arm to steady him. Green gives him a grateful smile and carefully lifts his foot away from Eevee, not wanting to disturb her.

“Sheesh,” Green says. “They couldn’t have picked a better place to nap?” He looks down at their pokémon again before raising a brow at Red. “Why are they wet…?”

That requires an explanation, one that Red has to reluctantly release Green’s hand for. “ _They were playing in the sink,_ ” he signs, smiling in a ‘pokémon will be pokémon’ kind of way.

Green sighs, placing a hand on his forehead. “At least it wasn’t the toilet.”

Isn't the first time he and Green have the same thought, and it certainly won't be the last.

“You didn’t tell me what you think of the place,” Green points out, moving around the kitchen island to stand beside Red. He puts his hands on his hips as he examines the open space. “Kitchen and living room seem nice. What about the bedroom? You _know_ I need closet space.”

Red does know that, and he thinks the closet in the bedroom is big enough, especially since he doesn't have much in the way of clothes. He doesn't want to misjudge it though. He smiles sheepishly, turning to Green so he can see his hands clearly. _“Bedroom is good. The window works.”_ Green looks up at him with a raised brow at that, which Red finds funny. _“Don’t know about closet space.”_

Green snorts, patting Red’s shoulder reassuringly. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll check it out. I like the location, though. Battle Tree’s just a quick fly away.” He heads into the bedroom to see if the closet space will be a deal breaker or not.

The location _is_ nice. The other tenants seem kind and considerate. It's spacious, and the view from the windows is gorgeous. Red stares out at the sea from the window. It sparkles a dazzling blue as the sun shines above it. He's excited for the Battle Tree, but he's eager to see what else Alola has to offer. All the hidden wonders and pokémon he hasn't seen yet.

“Think we’ll — well, _I’ll_ be good on space. Closet’s walk in, and there’s another one in the hall,” Green explains, walking back out into the living area. “Bathroom is pretty, too.” He pauses, looking at Red first and then to the window. He walks over and opens it, stretching his arms as the sea breeze greets them. The sounds of the city enter the apartment and bring temporary life into it.

Green leans on the windowsill and looks out. “How about it?” He asks, tilting his head to look up at Red.

Ah, there it is again. Is Green doing it on purpose? The thing with the lighting hitting him just right? Red looks elsewhere, avoiding Green’s eyes. He looks again at the apartment, at the two sleeping pokémon on the hardwood floor, at the space that will be theirs. It isn't the time to get nostalgic and sentimental, but Red can't help it, remembering how they’ve ended up here at this very moment.

Red quirks his lips into a small smile and gives a quick but sure nod. Green grins up at him.

“Alright!” Green says, standing up straight. He closes the window and turns to Red with a determined smile. “How about we wrap this up and get some food? I’m starved.”

Red smiles in agreement but also at the fact that Green reaches for _his_ hand this time. He holds it tightly as they walk over to Pikachu and Eevee to gently wake them up, and continues to hold it as the four of them walk out of the apartment to sign a lease and go over details that Red probably won't remember.

But their hands are connected as they begin a new chapter side by side instead of one in front of the other. Their relationship has changed so much over the years, and each change brought with it new details. Things to be aware of, things to forgive, things to cherish. Red looks forward to each day he’ll spend noticing the little things between them and committing them to memory.


	2. fly and surf

The next week or so is spent searching for bargain and sale signs. Green's particular about furniture, wanting a specific style and color but wanting it to be affordable. They have a budget to keep, after all. They aren't made out of money despite their fame.

The bed had been the first piece of furniture to be assembled, king-sized with ample room for two grown men and their two stubborn pokémon who never slept in their own beds. Then came dressers, a coffee table, a couch, and end tables, all matching the color scheme Green had picked out.

“I want our living room to be teal,” Green had said, leaning back against a counter in the kitchen as Eevee pawed at his leg for attention.

Red had bit the inside of his cheek, looking at Green with an expression that conveyed how much the color mattered to him. He cared more about the comfort than the appearance of the living room, so teal was fine with him. He’d never stepped foot in a teal living room, but he trusted Green. He’d find a way to pull it together.

Using grey, light brown, and white to work with the teal, Green had used pillows and strategically placed accessories to bring out each color. They assembled each piece of furniture together, confusedly and frustratingly. When they were finished, they looked at each furnishing they’d assembled with pride.

 _Red_ had, anyway. Green had always passed out after drinking some water, mumbling about getting Alakazam to help next time.

The apartment is coming together in big and small ways. It's beginning to feel lived in and personal. It's _theirs_ , which is why they feel comfortable taking a break from sprucing it up to take care of some other business.

The first of which is visiting the Alola Transit Institution on Akala Island.

“You know they _rent_ pokémon out to trainers here,” Green explains on the ferry ride over. They're sitting out on the deck, the rush of the waves and the crisp air more than familiar to them. Pikachu and Eevee are situated between them, bouncing around excitedly. Green keeps an eye on them both so they don't get too close to the railing.

Red stares unflinchingly at the approaching island, but turns his head to Green at that. Renting pokémon? A new notion, to be sure, but an interesting one. He makes a gesture for Green to explain further.

Green turns to face him fully, his light brown hair swaying back and forth with the high winds. Red can tell he's itching to fix his hair, but they have a ways to go yet. “They give trainers this pager and they use it to call a pokémon to fly them where they want to go.”

Red blinks. He moves his hands to make sure Green can see them. “ _Just for flying?”_

Green shakes his head. “You can rent a pokémon for surfing around, for moving boulders, all that.”

They share a look. Being able to call a pokémon from wherever to help out is much more convenient than handling a bag full of HM‘s and managing a pokémon’s moves.

Must be nice.

The Alola Transit Institution is a fairly tall building in the middle of Heahea City. It reminds Red of the Silph Company building back in Kanto. They walk up to the automatic doors and Green takes a minute to stare at his reflection in the squeaky clean windows and fix his hair.

Red gently nudges him inside when a woman comes up behind them wanting to enter.

“One ferry ride and all my hard work is wasted,” Green complains as they stand in line. Eevee has taken her place on Green’s shoulder and the quick wagging of her tail continues to mess up Green’s hair, but Red keeps that tidbit to himself. Green looks fine anyway. There's nothing to fuss over.

_“You look good.”_

“Easy for you to say,” Green tells him, crossing his arms. “You’ve been rocking that hat since we were kids. You don’t know my struggle.”

Red tilts said hat down a bit to hide his smile. Then, he shyly signs: _“You’d look great in a hat.”_

Green lifts his gaze from Red’s hands to his face, looking unimpressed. “No offense, but I’m not taking fashion advice from you, Mr. t-shirt and jeans.”

Red gently bumps his shoulder, taking a step forward in the fast moving line. _“It’s practical.”_

“It’s simple.”

 _“I wear a jacket sometimes,”_ Red points out.

Green rolls his eyes playfully. “Wow, Red. You’re so fashion forward.”

Another bump to Green’s shoulder because Red isn't sure what else to do. He accidentally jostles Eevee, though. Pikachu climbs down from his own shoulder, standing beside Red’s sneaker instead. He nudges his partner with the tip of his shoe, looking down at him apologetically and _that_ is when Green reaches over to take Red’s hand in retaliation.

Red, suddenly embarrassed, angles his face away and pulls on the brim of his hat. He can hear Green laughing under his breath.

They walk forward again, and then once more, reaching the desk of the receptionist; a cheery woman with a Rockruff curled up asleep just to the right of her.

“Welcome to the Alola Transit Institution! How can I help you?”

Green steps forward to converse with her while Red stares at the rockruff. He’s seen them around Melemele before, a rock type pokémon that can evolve into different forms depending on the time of day. Another reminder that he doesn't know much about the pokémon of the region yet. He's itching to get out there and learn more—

Green groans suddenly, letting go of Red’s hand and grabbing two clipboards with stacks of paperwork on them. He hands one of them to Red, already looking tired. “If we want to get our pokémon licensed, we have to fill all this out.”

Red’s mood takes a dive. Filling out paperwork isn't a whole lot better than trying to keep track of screws and following setup instructions. But at least they’ll be tackling it together.

Grabbing two pens from the desk and nodding his head in farewell, the two of them move over to the lobby area and sit down on one of the couches there. Eeevee and Pikachu nestle together on the ottoman in front of them to take a nap while Red and Green get to work.

Green ends up filling out most of the paperwork. Red had felt a bit drowsy and leaned his head on Green’s shoulder. He had intended to rest his eyes for a _second_ but that had turned into thirty minutes.

They have to hand over the pokémon they want licensed for inspection and a test of their abilities. It's a region they haven't been to before with rules and regulations they have to follow. They're respectful and cordial as they drop off Charizard and Pidgeot to be tested on the roof of the building. Blastoise and Lapras have to receive their own test at Heahea Beach.

They’re told the whole thing will take about forty-five minutes, so they hit up the local café to get some food to keep their energy up. With Lumiose Galettes, lemonade, and poké beans in hand, they find an empty bench near the beach and take a load off. After eating their fill of poké beans, Eevee and Pikachu play with each other not too far from where Red and Green are seated. A few kids come up to pet them, but they stay within sight.

“It’s good, right?” Green asks, pointing to Red’s galette with a smirk. “Tastes like heaven?”

Red chews on a piece of the pastry with squinted eyes. It looks like he's about to offer a harsh critique, but he swallows, shrugs at Green’s question and goes right back to eating.

Green looks unenthused. “Indifferent, huh?”

Red gives him a half smile. He wobbles his hand in a ‘so-so’ gesture regarding their afternoon treat.

Frowning, Green reaches over and steals a piece of his galette. “I’ll help ya out then.”

Red moves his plate closer, resting it on his thigh so Green can eat as much of it as he wants. As he sips at his lemonade, he looks out over Heahea beach and the many people swimming or surfing on Mantine. Off to the side, he can see Lapras and Blastoise being looked after by three people all holding clipboards and wearing swimwear.

“How are you feelin’?”

Red turns his attention back to Green and the now empty plate where his galette had been. He ignores that and focuses on Green’s question. His hands aren't free to sign, so he makes a curious face. He furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head slightly. 

Green reads his expression and smiles. He leans back against the bench with his arms stretching out along the back of it. “About all this,” he says, waving a hand, gesturing to Heahea Beach, the city, the islands, _Alola_ in general. “Bit different than a mountaintop or a city like Driftveil or Jubilife.”

That's an understatement and Red’s expression changes to match it, making Green laugh. Exploring Unova had been a different experience to be sure. Large, bustling cities, loud noises, music everywhere, crowds upon crowds of people, and skyscrapers that rivaled Mt. Silver. Unova had it’s charms, but it was overwhelming at times. Much like Sinnoh could be in the more populated areas. Red had only felt comfortable exploring the towns that weren’t as busy or walking around during the late evening when there were less people about.

But Alola is different. It isn't as crowded and people are more spread out. There's space to breathe and it feels as if nature is respected and allowed to flourish alongside the modern architecture. The buildings aren't as tall and suffocating. He can see the stars at night.

It feels like a good compromise. Red has always been a lover of nature, not only because that’s where the pokémon reside but because it's quiet and comfortable. But Green enjoys his conveniences and the attention of civilization. They both get what they want here.

Red finishes his lemonade and sets it down on the bench in between them. _“It’s nice_ ,” he signs, smiling softly. _“Want to see more.”_

Green grins. He crosses his legs at the ankle and turns his head to keep an eye on Pikachu and Eevee. They're playing in the sand now. Eevee's digging for something and Pikachu's waiting to see what she finds.

“We may not get a chance for a while,” Green tells him, sounding put out about it. He rolls his head to look back at Red, exhausted. “Once the Battle Tree’s ready, we’ll need to iron out any issues that come from the first few weeks of operation.”

Red nods at that. Work first, exploration later. Besides, he has a few other things he wants to take care of before they have to be on site.

Green flicks at his arm with a finger, getting his attention. “We’re in charge of the schedule, though. We can close it if we need a day off.”

Right, another perk of being in charge. After a few solid weeks of work, _everyone_ working at the Battle Tree will deserve a break. They can't be expected to be on their A-game every second of every day, after all.

Grabbing Red’s empty can, Green tosses it into the trash can nearby. Well, it isn't exactly nearby, but Green manages to make the shot. With all the experience they have throwing poké balls, it would’ve been more of a shock if he hadn’t.

The space between them is empty now and Red gets the hint, but instead of scooting over himself, he motions for Green to move closer to him. He’s already taken a nap on his boyfriend’s shoulder; it's time to allow Green to do the same.

Green grins in that embarrassed way that makes Red’s heart do some uncomfortably comfortable things and obliges his request, scooting over until their legs touch. Green leans against him and Red wraps his arm around his shoulders, holding him close.

People glance at them as they pass, some pointing, others whispering to each other but not coming over. They’ve already gone through the hassle of tabloids and magazines gossiping about their relationship and fabricating stories to entice readers. Red wouldn’t be surprised if there's something new in the local paper tomorrow.

“Might get our picture taken,” Green remarks, pulling on a loose thread on Red’s jeans.

Red rolls his eyes and tugs on Green’s sleeve. Green looks up at him and grins as Red signs, “ _I don’t care”_ while looking bored.

“Good to know,” Green says, patting Red’s thigh and settling again. “But I said that more for me. If I’m getting my picture taken by _anyone_ , I want to look good for it.”

Red huffs, amused.

“How do my bangs look? If I pass out, I want them to fall in front of my face in a _swoon_ inducing way.”

Red wants to tell Green that he's always swoon inducing, but Pikachu and Eevee come bounding over to them. Both of them have something in their mouths. Green sits up and Eevee jumps in his lap, placing her paws on his chest as her tail wags quickly behind her.

“Whoa, okay!” Green says, scratching behind Eevee’s ear and taking the small object from her. He holds it up so that it glimmers in the afternoon sun. “Oh, a pearl! Nice.” Green pockets it and runs his hands through Eevee’s fur. “Good find, girl.”

Pikachu looks smug as he climbs onto Red’s shoulder. Red opens his palm and Pikachu drops what he has into it. It's a _big_ pearl. They’d made a competition out of digging in the sand and Pikachu won. Red gives Pikachu a nice scratch that makes him quietly purr in Red’s ear.

“Another competition?” Green asks, noticing the big pearl Red has. Eevee mewls petulantly, glaring over at Pikachu while Pikachu only stays on his perch, grinning down at Eevee from on high. “I shouldn’t be surprised that our pokémon are as competitive with each other as we are.”

Red shrugs, handing Green the big pearl to sell later. He would rather their pokémon face off in harmless competitions than be slightly hostile with each other as they had been during their pokémon journeys. It’s taken a long time for Pikachu to warm up to Green, and he still gives him some attitude from time to time.

Eevee chooses to ignore Pikachu for the moment, settling in Green’s lap. Pikachu has taken up the spot Green had been using to rest his head, so they elect to hold hands instead. It results in one of Red’s favorite things; Green initiating a conversation, Red responding by body language alone, and Green being able to perfectly understand whatever it is Red's trying to say. Sometimes he needs clarification and asks yes or no questions, but for the most part, their conversation carries on as effortlessly as normal.

Red still feels overwhelmed if there are too many people around and grows tense when there's too much noise, but it helps to focus on the things closest to him: Pikachu’s cheek pressing against his own, the sound of Green’s voice and their hands intertwining. Red can relax into the teasing, the nudges, and the easy laughter. Green knows him best, after all. Out of everyone — the fans, the champions of other regions, the gym leaders and other stars of the pokémon world — Green's always the one who can tell what Red is thinking from just a glance. And Red's comfortable. In a city on a bench with people coming and going, staring at them with countless different expressions, Red's _comfortable_ , and that's largely due to Green.

Green squeezes his hand suddenly. “Think it’s about time,” he says, nodding his head to the beach. Blastoise is standing on the sand in front of the instructors and Lapras is making her way to the shore. Forty-five minutes has flown by.

Before they get up to leave, Red leans down and kisses Green on the forehead.

“Whoa, what?” Green flushes, scooting away to gawk at Red like he’s done something ridiculous. “Did you just kiss me?”

Red smiles but hides it with a downward tilt of his head and an adjustment of his hat.

“In _public?”_ Green continues, flabbergasted.

Red bites his lip, blushing himself as he looks down at his lap. Maybe he’d gotten ahead of himself in his boldness. Timidly, he lifts his hands, trying to figure out what to say to play it off, but Green shifts Eevee into the crook of his right arm and gets up suddenly.

He moves to stand in front of Red, casting a shadow over him. He has a certain smirk on his face, one reserved for pokémon battles and arguments he knows he can win. “I think _this_ is something I got you beat in, Champ,” he says, grabbing the brim of Red’s hat and tilting it upward. They look each other in the eye, light brown into near black and Green leans down to kiss Red. In public. On the _lips_.

They haven't _done_ that before.

Green keeps it short and looks charmingly smug as he pulls away. He straightens Red’s hat back into its proper place and readjusts Eevee in his arms.

Red wishes he could exude that same level of confidence when it comes to PDA, but he is, in fact, stunned into silence, his eyes wide and his heart beating much too quickly in his chest. Pikachu prods at his cheek, checking up on him, but Red only sits there and blushes.

Green reaches down to take his hand, pulling him up to stand with an amusedly exasperated expression. “Don’t die on me, Red.”

Red says nothing, pulling his hat down even more to avoid Green’s eyes as he's led to the beach.

All of their pokémon pass their respective tests with flying colors. Red and Green aren't surprised; they’ve had plenty of practice flying around Kanto, Unova, and Sinnoh. They know how to safely carry them around no matter the weather. Their pokémon are required to wear a special ribbon that certifies them. Red places Charazard’s and Lapras’ loosely around their necks while Green has a bit more trouble finding suitable places for Blastoise and Pidgeot.

They're given Ride Pagers, too, in case they need to rent a pokémon for any reason.

By the time they leave the Alola Transit Institution, it's late evening. The city is winding down and the sky along with it, easing into a beautiful golden orange. Their hands are full with safety pamphlets, rules and regulations for flying, and the regional laws which Green stuffs into a bag and carries with his left arm. Eevee's still sleeping, miraculously, and Green looks like he's about to join her at any moment.

“Take out?” Green asks, looking at Red tiredly.

Red nods immediately.

With the sky creeping closer to nightfall with each second, they pass on flying home. Green wouldn’t be able to hold on with a sleeping Eevee and a bag full of pamphlets in his arms. They head to the ferry terminal and take the last one back to Melemele. Green tries to take a quick nap but keeps being awoken by the boat rocking every five minutes.

They grab pasta and breadsticks on the way home. Red fiddles with the key to their apartment, still not entirely used to opening it yet, and they collapse onto the high back counter chairs against the kitchen island. They clutter the space with papers, plastic silverware, and packets of mozzarella cheese. Red's glad Green remembered to close the door behind them, because he's too tired to move. Pikachu and Eevee poke and prod for dinner and they still have to feed the rest of their teams, too.

Eevee mewls for food and attention, rubbing against Green’s leg. When that doesn't work, she goes over to Red and scratches at his jeans.

“In a minute,” Green mumbles, his eyes already closed. Red's in the same boat. He crosses his arms and leans onto the kitchen island, his hat tilted down to hide his eyes.

They wake up fifteen minutes later when Eevee gets impatient and tackles Green’s leg.

The first thing Red feels in the morning is a furry paw on his face. Slowly, he opens his eyes, blinking away the sleep that clings to him stubbornly. Eevee's staring back at him with worried brown eyes, her nose sniffing at Red’s forehead. He lifts up his hand to pet her and then looks around for Green.

He isn't in bed. Red always wakes up first, but apparently, Green has today. How, after the day they’d had yesterday? Why isn't Eevee with him? She never leaves his side.

Too many questions. Red turns his head, searching for his own partner. Pikachu's curled up on a pillow behind him. That's normal, at least. Red sits up in bed and yawns, stretching his arms over his head. Depending on the time, it's possible Green has just run to the bathroom. Red turns his head and looks over at the new alarm clock they’d bought.

It's nine in the morning.

Red squints, staring at the clock until it reads 9:01. Eevee noses at his hand. She lets out a curious mewl, looking as confused as Red feels about where her trainer has run off to. Red scratches at her ear in an attempt to calm her down and then picks her up in his arms. He picks Pikachu up too, the yellow furball still sleeping peacefully as Red scoots to the edge of the bed and gets up.

He checks the bathroom first. The mirror still has specks of condensation from the shower. Green’s toothbrush has been used. Red narrows his eyes and continues on to the kitchen. He doesn't hear anything or smell anything cooking. He glances at the small end table in the living room where they keep their poké balls. All twelve are accounted for, which limits the places Green could’ve gone.

Pikachu stirs in his arms, and Red takes careful steps to not jostle him too much. He enters the kitchen to search for more clues and finds a sticky note on the refrigerator. When had they even _purchased_ sticky notes? Red doesn't remember doing that. Nevertheless, he bends down to read it.

_Went to get breakfast and a few other things. I’m not cooking today. Left Eevee here, she was still asleep._

_❤ Green_

Mystery solved. Red’s stomach does some quick jumps and flips at the heart before Green’s name, but other than that he turns his attention to Eevee, who's looking up at him nervously. Red smiles kindly at her and scratches her stomach with what few fingers he can use. It's comical how quickly that turns her mood around.

He grabs a few poké beans and heads for the couch in their teal, white, grey and light brown living room. He sits down with his arms full of pokémon and gives Eevee a bean to cheer her up. At the sound of munching and crunching, Pikachu blinks his eyes open. He noses at Red for a poké bean of his own and the two of them eat their snacks in Red’s lap.

There's a clock on the wall behind the television and Red watches the seconds tick by. He's still tired from the day they’d had yesterday and it isn't long before he feels himself falling asleep again.

Red wakes to the sound of jingling keys and the front door closing. Eevee scampers out of his lap to greet her trainer and Pikachu crawls up onto the back of the couch to see what's going on. Red runs a hand through his hair and adjusts his tank top, once again trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He checks the clock on the wall. 10:04.

“Aw, hey girl,” Green says, sounding apologetic. Then Red hears bags being placed on the counter and keys being dropped in the small candy dish they had repurposed as a key holder. Red stretches again and stands up. He catches Green’s eye from across the room and he smiles sleepily.

Eevee's already perched on Green’s shoulder, nuzzling his face and mewling loudly. Green's busy pulling out styrofoam containers of food but pauses when Red approaches and leans against one of the counters. Green looks surprisingly awake and energetic for the morning considering how he can get without coffee and eight full hours of sleep. Red blinks slowly but admires seeing Green so animated. 

Once the food is out and ready to be eaten, Green walks up to Red and pulls on his tank top, grinning widely as he takes in Red’s mussed bed hair. “Mornin’ Champ,” he greets. “ _Please_ tell me you brushed your teeth.”

Red smiles and shakes his head.

Green places a hand squarely on Red’s face, pushing him away. “Then no good morning kiss for you.”

There are pancakes, scrambled eggs, and diced potatoes that have been seasoned and fried. Red doesn't know the name of them despite the time he spent in Unova. Green eats most of them anyway. They eat out of each other’s containers while Eevee and Pikachu woof down their own breakfast.

“Y’know they’ve got these pokédexes that are powered by Rotom now?” Green tells him, striking up a conversation. Red furrows his brows in confusion, watching as Green heaves up another large package. Inside, there are two smaller boxes as well as some booklets and other pieces of paper.

Red grimaces. He nudges Green’s foot so he doesn't have to set down his fork. Green looks at him, cracks a smile, and shakes his head. “No, they’re not being forced. But it can be a little invasive. I knew you wouldn’t want one, so I asked Professor Kukui to just give ours an old fashioned upgrade.”

He feels a little smitten after hearing that. Red ducks his head since he isn't wearing his hat to hide behind. He plays with his eggs and hopes Green doesn't notice.

Green doesn't, because he's too busy taking out the small boxes that contain their phones. They're both black but Red sees there are protective cases, too. One red, one green. Red eyes the Silph Co. logo all over the papers and the bag itself. He always feels a bit odd seeing that logo after the fiasco with Team Rocket.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't take Red long to set up his phone. He transfers the few numbers he has stored in his poké gear, sets up group chats with his mom and Daisy, as well as with Gold, Silver and Leaf. It takes Green considerably longer to set everything up since he knows more people than Red does, so Red leaves him to it, clearing away the trash and getting ready for the day.

After a shower and going through his whole morning routine, Red comes out fully dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans. He goes out to the living room to gather their poké balls to take downstairs to the outdoor recreational area. Green's _still_ setting up his phone.

But Red has brushed his teeth, so Green's happy to give him that good morning kiss.


	3. decisions

Red loves the span of time that leads up to dawn. The sky is a gathering of colors; blue, yellow and green swirl together to herald the sun. The air is chilly and still. It nips at his ears and cheeks. The world is quiet, hushed as the sun takes its time. He clasps his hands together and watches the sky with interest. The sunrise is beautiful anywhere and everywhere; from the high peak of Mt. Silver to the Seafoam Islands, from the lookout in Aspertia to the marshes of Pastoria. He knows that Alola will be no different.

As he sits in the sand on the Hau'oli City beach, he attentively awaites the steady rise of the sun. Behind him, people are getting their morning exercise. In front of him, Pikachu and Eevee are digging in the sand again. Blastoise, Lapras, and Gyarados are swimming a good ways away, specks that Red can just barely make out. Above him, Charizard and Pidgeot are racing each other through the cirrus clouds.

To his right, Machamp's doing some morning stretches while Alakazam's levitating, his eyes closed in concentration. On Red’s left, Arcanine has finally laid down after running around the beach for thirty minutes. She and Snorlax are curled up together, which makes Red smile. Venusaur is closest to him, laying down and sinking into the sand to get warm.

The view is beautiful and he never minds spending time with his team or Green’s team for that matter. It's a nice day; a bit cold, but the heat will come with the sun. But despite the peace and calm that comes with early mornings, Red feels restless. He has a lot on his mind concerning the Battle Tree and staying in Alola in general, but there's something else he’s been planning to do, something that he’s decided to put off until they’ve gotten settled. Now that they are, it's time to give it some serious thought.

If he has to pinpoint a time when he and Green had become something more than rivals and best friends, he’d say it was about five years ago in Unova at the championship tournament. Two of those five years had been spent apart, but they kept in contact. Green had his obligations and responsibilities and Red had his own ambitions. They were drawn back together eventually, as they always are.

It's one of the driving forces of his thoughts turning to fancy ties, elaborately decorated cakes, and flower arrangements. They haven' talked about it before. Red isn't sure if that's normal or if it's supposed to be more of a surprise thing. With what little he knows about the entire process, he's leaning toward the latter.

But it's about more than that being the next step to take. It's about how Red _still_ gets flustered after kisses, how they’ve made an effort and come so far, how it shows in the compromises they make and the way they communicate. They are far from perfect, but they're content. Happy.

The problem comes down to timing. He isn't sure when the Battle Tree will open. If it opens in days, he’ll have to push his plans back a few months. If it's ready in a few _weeks_ , he can make that work. He needs an excuse to tell Green, which is difficult with how easily Green can read him. Lastly, Red needs an ally, someone in his corner who can offer him advice during this very confusing time. He doesn't know all the fine details, but he knows that every step that goes into it is important and has to be perfect. There's only one person he knows that fits the bill, which means he has a trip to plan.

Before he grows nauseous from the thought of another nine hour flight so soon, Venusaur nudges him from the side with her snout. Red glances down at her, eyebrow quirking up in interest, before Venusaur turns to the left, grunting toward the view in the sky.

The sun peaks out from behind the horizon, shining brilliantly upon the cerulean sea, bringing its heat to the soft sand, and caressing Red’s face with gentle beams of light. Red watches it’s ascent with wonder in his eyes, amazed at the beauty of something so fundamentally crucial. Arcanine raises her head. Machamp lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Alakazam… continues to levitate, disinterested.

Red’s heart pounds from seeing something so natural. He listens to the sound of wingull overhead and the sight of pyukumuku scurrying about. He glances up to check on Blastoise, Lapras and Gyarados. They're making their way to the shore, as are Charizard and Pidgeot. They know the routine by now: once the sun rises, they head home.

Red stands as Blastoise walks onto the sand and Lapras and Gyarados wait to be returned to their poké balls. Pikachu comes bounding over with Eevee following behind, both of them kicking up sand with their paws. The city begins to wake. The fog begins to clear and Red takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. This isn't something he's experienced in like pokémon battling. He's likely to make a fool of himself. Or mess it up. Or both. But that doesn't deter him.

It feels like the right time.

Red wants to propose.

Green comes out of their bedroom when the smell of pancakes, eggs, and coffee becomes too much to ignore. Red pours him a mug, adds one sugar cube, a dash of cream, and places it on the kitchen island for Green to drink. The grumbles and displeased sounds of being up so early fill the kitchen, and Red tosses a glance over his shoulder.

Every morning, Green’s hair does something different. Today, it looks spikier than usual, especially from the back. His bangs have lost a bit of their luster during the night. They fall in front of his eyes and Green has to constantly move them out of the way so he can see.

 _Cute_.

Red turns just enough to point to the mug of coffee before he has to flip the pancake he's making. He expects to hear a chair scraping against the floor to signal Green sitting down to his drink, but Red feels arms circling his waist and Green smushing his face against his back.

“Battle Tree tomorrow at noon,” Green sleepily mumbles into his shirt, hands splayed against Red’s chest.

Red nods and then realizes Green can't see it. To give his reply, he pats Green’s hand and goes back to flipping his pancake. He can put the story together with just the five words Green has given him. It’s been a minute since their last check in with Professor Kukui. It stands to reason that he's eager to show them the state of the Battle Tree.

Red can only hope that it’ll need more time to be completed. He bites the inside of his cheek, lacing his fingers with Green’s when he feels himself being squeezed. It'll be too suspicious to ask for a delay in opening the facility, but he doesn't like the idea of waiting a few months. It’ll be harder to leave.

Green presses his fingers against Red’s chest, getting his attention. “Your pancake is burnin’.”

Startled, Red shoves the spatula under the pancake. He's disappointed to see that Green's right. The underside looks burnt and crispy.

Green snorts. “That one’s yours.”

They meet Professor Kukui under the shade of the Battle Tree. It looms beautifully above them. “Here are your pokédexes back! All upgraded and ready to go!” He said, large smile in place. “I expected you two to have caught your fair share of pokémon, but your registries are _very_ impressive!”

Green runs a hand through his bangs, soaking up the praise. _“Naturally_. Our titles aren’t just for show, Prof.”

Professor Kukui laughs, placing a hand on Green’s shoulder. “Call me Kukui, cousin!”

“Sure!”

Red takes his pokédex back. It's terribly old and running on its last legs. It's suffered its fair share of abuse in Red’s hands; dropped in a pile of mud on a rainy day, knocked out of his hands by an attack from a wild pokémon, used as a chew toy by Pikachu when he wasn’t looking. Green’s is in much better shape. Red _isn't_ bitter about it.

“Thanks,” Green says for the both of them, putting his dex in his back pocket. “Though I heard there was an app for phones that could track our progress, too?”

Red glances at him. It feels like everyday there's some new thing he has to keep up with. Green keeps him appraised of all the information that actually applies to him, but he does get nervous thinking about all the other things he's missing out on.

Professor Kukui smiles. “Sure is! Here, I’ll help set you two up on the way. We’ve got some ground to cover!”

The Battle Tree is _massive_. It stands imposingly tall on northern Poni Island. Even with the clear weather, Red can't see the top of the tree from where he is. He only sees thick branches that stretch far and wide and the spiral staircases separated by the occasional platform that circle around it. The tree reaches farther and farther upwards, touching the heavens.

It isn't finished. Professor Kukui explains that they have to wait on some supply deliveries for construction.

“But it’s coming along!” He says, as exuberant as ever. Red likes Professor Kukui. He's a nice, honest man despite his questionable fashion choices. Red isn't one to talk, but at least he _wears_ a shirt. The professor has aspirations and dreams for the Alola region to thrive, which Red respects. The Battle Tree is an ambitious idea, but Red's happy to be a part of it.

Green's just as interested, craning his neck up in the same way Red had. “Looks great so far,” he says. Then he turns to Professor Kukui with a raised brow. “You said something about us meeting some people, right?”

“Right!” Professor Kukui beams, his hands on his hips. “We’ve hired a few receptionists and assistants to help out. They’ll be handling the registrations and overseeing the battles. This way!”

Then comes introductions and idle chit-chat that Red can honestly do without. The _best_ way to get to know a person is through a pokémon battle, but the people they're speaking to currently aren't trainers themselves. Green does the bulk of the talking. Red nods and shakes his head when necessary. They're asked for autographs and the usual celebrity business that follows them everywhere they go. Red's been working on his signature a bit more. It's nowhere near as big and long as Green’s is. His stamp is more legible and neat. More straightforward.

The first fourteen or so floors of the Battle Tree are fine to walk on, so the Professor takes them up. It's hot outside, but with the leaves on the branches offering shade, it's bearable. Professor Kukui walks ahead of them, giving them information that Red tries to retain. His hand keeps brushing against Green’s and each time he flushes or keeps his eyes pinned to the professor’s back. It gets so ridiculous that Green just reaches over and takes his hand, smirking when Red looks at him, baffled.

On the tenth platform, they stop. There are construction workers with conkeldurr and machamp helping them carry supplies farther up the tree. The three of them move over to the far side of the platform, looking over the edge at the forest below. Red leans on the rope railing and strains to see the lit torches at the entrance of the tree.

Professor Kukui looks proud of himself as he stares out among the low hanging branches. “It’s going to be great,” he says, quieter than Red's used to. He turns to look at them. “I can’t thank you two enough for agreeing to come. I just _know_ this’ll be great for the trainers here!”

“Of _course_ it’s going to be great!” Green says, triumphant smirk in place. “Not every day you get the chance to battle two _legends_. Every trainer in Alola will be lining up to get the chance to reach the top!”

Red nudges Green, giving him a look. Every word he'd said was correct, but he’d missed something important Kukui had said just before that. Green eyes him before figuring out what Red's getting at.

“We need to give you our thanks, too,” Green says, his smile softening into something grateful and kind. “It’s a great opportunity for us. It’s important to stay sharp in our line of work, yeah?”

Professor Kukui's laugh is boisterous and friendly. He pats Green on the back, a bit harder than appreciated judging from the yelp Green lets out. “You’re tellin’ me, cousin! I may just have to try to reach the top myself! I’d love a chance to battle the greats!”

Red smirks and Green follows suit, competitive nature shining through. “Anytime, Kukui.”

They head down after that, Professor Kukui once again leading the way. Before they descend down the incline, Red squeezes Green’s hand, wanting his attention. When Green looks at him, he signs the question that’s been on his mind the entire day. Green blinks, smiles at Red, and then calls out to the Professor.

“Hey, Kukui! Any idea how long it’ll be until it’s ready for operation?”

Professor Kukui stops walking, turning around to look at them both. “It should be about two weeks, give or take. Don’t worry! I’ll let you know if that changes.”

Relief settles in Red’s stomach. There's time. He glances over at Green, the warm breeze rustling his hair. Red’s heart begins to work overtime in his chest. Whenever the thought of Green saying _yes_ crosses his mind, he feels lightheaded.

How is he going to get through this?

Red insists on them taking the long way back to town. They’d flown over from Melemele and they hadn’t explored _any_ of Poni Island. He's itching to get out there, to see new pokémon, battle them, maybe meet some strong trainers on the way. Red doesn't _beg_ , but he doesn't back down either. Green shouldn’t be surprised that Red's feeling a bit antsy after the weeks they’ve spent shopping for their apartment.

But Green surprises him as he happens to do on occasion. “Fine,” he says, putting on his sunglasses. He combs his fingers through his hair afterward, being particular about his bangs. “But once we reach Seafolk, you’re buying me dinner.”

So, they make a compromise. Or a deal. One of those two things occur.

Getting past the gauntlet is a fun challenge. They take turns battling the trainers they lock eyes with and use their supplies to heal up their teams afterward. They reach the coast after a long walk through tall grass and patches of dirt and mud. Pikachu stirs in his poké ball, restless and curious, so Red lets him out. Immediately, he scampers further down the path, sniffing out items and bringing back berries from under trees. Sometimes he circles around Green, wordlessly asking where Eevee is. Eevee isn't one for long walks, much like her trainer. She prefers the comfort of her poké ball where her fur won't get dirty and her paws won't get sore.

Every so often, they stop and put on more sunscreen or open cans of water and lemonade to quench their thirst. Pikachu's given more than his fair share of poké beans in return for bringing them both everything he finds. Green’s complaints are… minimal, actually. Another surprise.

“You’re lucky it’s not sweltering hot today,” Green grumbles, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Red leans over to kiss Green’s sweaty forehead to show his gratitude. Green, in turn, becomes a _blushing,_ sweaty, grumbling mess.

It's when they're about to leave the coast that they run into a pokémon that has them both shocked. They know about the regional differences with pokémon and how the different location can lead to changes in appearance or type, but they aren't expecting dugtrio to have _hair_.

Red, Green, and Pikachu stare, unanimously speechless at the pokémon in front of them. They pop out of holes in the ground, one trio after the other, blonde hair waving fantastically with the breeze. Green even takes out his phone, aiming it at the dugtrio to confirm that they _are_ , in fact, dugtrio. His phone lists off the height, weight, and type of the pokémon. Red and Green quietly listen.

When Green finally finds the words, they sum up the experience perfectly: “Why do they have _hair?!”_

Funnily enough, Green calls dibs on catching it. He sends out Gyarados and makes quick work of it, tossing a nest ball for a sure catch.

“They look like a boy band,” Green explains as they enter the plains. “How could I _not_ want them on my team?”

It's in the plains that they get a bit of a break. The trainers are sparse, as is the tall grass. That doesn't stop Pikachu from venturing inside, sniffing out dropped items and initiating fights against wild pokémon. It's nothing they can't handle. They find a raticate with darker fur and cheeks filled with… something. Green lets Red catch him.

It's tough traveling during the hottest part of the day in a region known for its humid weather. Whenever they find a spot suitable for taking a break, Green brings out Pidgeot and has him use a low powered gust to cool them off.

It's during these breaks that Red’s mind wanders, planning the trip that he needs to take. If he goes by Professor Kukui’s word, two weeks is all the time he has. He can travel to Kanto, get everything sorted (hopefully), and make it back with time to spare. That's the plan. He just needs to check flights and costs.

Red pulls out his phone when Pikachu brings over a health wing to give to Green. Probably a bribe for him to send out Eevee, which Green pointedly ignores. Red turns his attention back down to his phone, typing in locations and dates and looking over his options. He tries to appear inconspicuous as he takes into account the time for the flight over and how long he’ll need to pack. What's he going to tell Green? What's a believable excuse to travel to Kanto _solo?_

“Hey,” Green says suddenly, and Red wants to commend himself for not jumping out of his skin. His poker face saves him yet again. Green points over to a pathway that leads to an opening in the rock, a tree with purple flowers hanging down over the entrance. “Your rat just went in there.”

So they follow.

Past the tree with dangling flowers—which look like wisteria to him—they're greeted with _more_ tall grass and large platforms of rock. Green groans to his right but starts walking anyway. Green might be miserable, but Red truly is grateful for him agreeing to travel. He has the most fun exploring when Green's beside him.

That's why Red jogs to catch up to him, reaching over to take Green’s hand in his own. They're in public, but Red's feeling _sappy_ , as Green constantly mocks him for. Green shoots him a look but returns the gesture, their sweaty hands intertwining together.

Pikachu's over by one of the trees. He squeaks to let Red know where he is. He holds a max potion in his mouth, giving it to Red when he bends down to pet him.

“Nice,” Green comments, wiping his forehead. “We should head back, though. We still have to get through the grove and it’s—shit, it’s _three_ , Red.”

Time has certainly flown by. It often does when he and Green are together. He agrees that they should head back and turns around back the way they came. He spots something in the tall grass, meticulous movements set to some kind of rhythm. Pikachu steps in front of them, cheeks sparking with electricity. The shadow comes closer, easing out of the tall grass at its own pace. As the blades part, a purple bird emerges.

It has fans for wings, accented with light blue and lavender feathers. It moves gracefully around Pikachu, its wings swaying back and forth. It takes Red a bit too long to realize that it's dancing.

“... Huh,” Green mutters from his side. He pulls out his phone and aims it at the bird. Oricorio is its name and apparently it comes in three other forms. _This_ one is a flying and ghost type. The pokédex relays some concerning information regarding curses. It's a ghost type, though. That's their nature.

Oh, wait. A _ghost_ type.

“ _Ugh_.” Green steps behind Red and out of sight of the Oricorio that continues to circle Pikachu. “Can you catch it or something already? You _know_ how I feel about ghost pokémon.”

Red rolls his eyes fondly. How can he forget after Lavender town? He whistles lowly to Pikachu, getting his attention. His partner looks back at him, and knowing Red’s body language, he readies himself for a battle.

As Pikachu circle Oricorio and tries to aim thunderbolts at it, Red can't take his eyes off of the way the pokémon sways rhythmically and effortlessly. The dance reminds him of Kanto. The smooth, melodic motions, how every step and swing of its wings was intentional and perfectly practiced. Without thinking about it, Red readies a nest ball and tosses it once Pikachu gets a hit in, paralyzing the Oricorio. It's caught on the first try and Pikachu receives yet _another_ poké bean as thanks.

Green nudges him from behind. “You go first,” he says with a shudder. “Just in case more pop up.”

Red leans over and kisses his forehead again.

They enter Seafolk Village around six. They make a beeline for the wailord-shaped noodle restaurant that sits upon the water. Green collapses into his chair while Red's a bit more graceful as he sits across from Green. Pikachu lags behind them, his ears drooping as he climbs up onto the seat next to Red.

Rubbing at his temple, Green reaches for a poké ball on his belt. He brings out Eevee, who crawls under the table and joins Pikachu on the seat of the chair. Their happy and excited sounds bring a smile to both Red and Green’s faces.

“So,” Green says once they’ve received their drinks and ordered their food. _“I’m_ sore all over.”

Red grins. _“Was fun_.”

“Yeah,” Green mumbles, resting his chin in his hand. His fingers curl over his mouth, trying to hide the smile Red can clearly see. “Caught some pokémon, got to see the sights, all that jazz.”

They’ve also gotten quite a few items and berries thanks to Pikachu. Plenty of stuff they can sell or use themselves. Red takes off his hat, wiping the sweat off his brow. Now that he thinks about it, Green seemed plenty prepared for their little excursion. Sunscreen, sneakers, packing water and lemonade, wearing light, airy clothes. Red narrows his eyes and Green quirks a brow.

_“You knew I’d want to travel by foot.”_

“‘ _Course_ I knew you’d want to!” Green says, sounding offended. “We’re in a new region and we haven’t explored _any_ of it yet. The first thing you want to do when we go anywhere new is explore, so I planned accordingly. _One_ of us had to.”

Wow, what is his heart doing? Some new inexplicable thing that probably requires medical attention. Red’s face flushes scarlet as he stares down at his hands. It's hard to be confronted with the fact that Green knows him so well. Hard, because his heart flutters and does amazingly concerning things, but not only that, it cements in his head that it's going to be difficult to leave. Green will see through any excuse thrown his way. He’ll turn it over in his mind until it makes sense. Red's fighting a difficult battle; type disadvantage, no items, no escape.

Still, he takes the time to nudge Green’s foot under the table, getting his attention. _“Thank you_ ,” he signs, maintaining eye contact despite his blush.

Green eyes him, his lips turning downward into an embarrassed scowl. He taps Red’s sneaker back and avoids Red’s gaze for an entire five minutes.

During those five minutes, Red reaches a decision. He has to tell Green about his trip. Not the why, but the when, where and how long. He moves his hands to his lap and glances at Pikachu and Eevee to his right. Eevee's nuzzling Pikachu while he sleeps, her tail curling around his. It’ll be hard on them, too. A whole week without cuddles from Eevee? Pikachu is going to hate him.

Red’s stomach ties itself into knots, an uncomfortable restlessness barring him from getting Green’s attention and signing what he needs to. He knows Green will ask questions that he’ll need to prepare answers for, the _why_ being the biggest one. He's going to Kanto to…check on something! Catch up with someone? Handle business? Red runs a hand through his hair, setting his hat on the table. This is _not_ going to be easy.

“Okay, spit it out.” Red looks up at Green, who's sipping at his water with narrowed eyes. “I know you’ve got somethin’ to say, so go ahead and say it.”

 _Or_ …he can be put on the spot. A good and bad thing. Red can't delay it any longer, but he hasn't come up with any convincing answers. He smiles sheepishly, which only makes Green narrow his eyes more. The talk isn't going great! Not at all. Red lifts his hands to sign something, thinks better of it, and places them back in his lap. He needs to word himself carefully. His fingers tremble as he tries to put the right words together in his mind.

Being direct is probably the best option. _“I need to take a trip to Kanto.”_

Green blinks, eyes widening. “What for? Did something happen?”

Red shakes his head. _“Something I need to check up on.”_

“I thought we took care of everything before we came out here,” Green says , his voice gaining a suspicious tone. He looks Red over, as if the secret will reveal itself if he stares long enough.

It probably will. Red's getting increasingly nervous. He can feel his poker face slipping. He fumbles, fingers misbehaving as he tries to sign. _“Something I need to handle.”_

There's a lull in the conversation. Green looks like he's about to say something, his mouth opened slightly, but then he pauses. Red can see him trying to put the pieces together, going through a checklist in his mind, thinking about what Red could _possibly_ have left to do when they’d said all their goodbyes and taken care of all their business.

But then, softly, Green asks, “Alone?”

Red takes a second and then nods firmly.

Green’s brows furrow, a burning question in his eyes that Red can't answer. Their food comes; two steaming bowls of noodles placed in front of them. The waiter even gives them a small plate of poké beans for Eevee and Pikachu. Eevee pokes her head up, grabs a bean with her teeth, and brings it down onto the seat to share with Pikachu.

Red stares down at his bowl of piping hot noodles in silence. He can't look Green in the face. He’ll cave and tell him everything. But he feels guilty because he knows exactly what Green's thinking at the moment. A trip to Kanto. Alone. For an ambiguous reason.

Undoubtedly, Green's thinking about Mt. Silver.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Red spares a glance at his boyfriend. Green's doing the same thing Red had, staring silently into his bowl, but his expression holds a trace of confusion and hurt. His feelings are being brought to the surface, far off memories of biting cold winds and battles fought in the unforgiving cold of the mountain. The desperation in Green’s voice is something Red will _never_ forget.

“How long?”

Red blinks, startled out of his thoughts by Green’s voice. Green’s expression is more guarded, his lips set in a thin line. Red lifts his hands to sign, _“One week.”_

Green doesn't so much as blink. He continues to stare at Red’s hands, disbelief evident on his face. Green's fighting with himself. Red can tell from the emotions flickering in his eyes, in the subtle changes in his body language, and the measured way in which he speaks.

Red nudges his foot under the table, their eyes meeting. _“One. Week.”_ Red emphasizes with slow movements of his hands. He furrows his brows so that Green will know he's being serious. Red isn't the best at reassurance. He isn't sure what he can sign to make Green believe him. The only thing he can think to do is follow through. He’ll leave for a week and come back to him, healthy, happy, and with an engagement ring.

Green can read him so well. He can see what he's feeling with just a glance. Red _needs_ him to see that he's serious. That he's determined. That everything is going to be fine.

When Green looks at him, catching his eyes, Red doesn't back down. He doesn't shy away despite the underlying fear of the reason for his trip reaching the surface.

Green searches his face, looking for that resolute desire, the promise in Red’s eyes that he’ll return. _Somewhere_ in his expression—the crease of his eyebrows, the persistence in his stare—Green finds his answer. But then he looks away, a tightness to his eyes and a pinch to his frown that is obvious. “Okay.”

Red blinks, feeling like a colossal jerk and left wondering if Green truly understands how he feels. He’s never… Well, that hasn’t happened in a long time. He lightly nudges Green’s shoe under the table to make sure they're okay, that they’ll get through this.

After twelve agonizing seconds, Green nudges back.

“It’s not an emergency or anything, right? Everyone’s okay?”

Red nods quickly. He keeps his hands in his lap despite his want to grab Green’s left hand. It's well within reach, but Green's distracted and more focused on asking Red questions about his trip.

They sit comfortably in the sand as their teams get some post-dinner exercise. Tonight, Snorlax and Alakazam are resting against one another. One snoring loudly, the other trying to meditate. Pikachu is playing in the shallow water while Eevee and Pidgeot watch. Blastoise, Lapras and Gyarados are out in the water for their semidiurnal talk, Charizard and Arcanine are having some competition regarding the strength of their flames, and Machamp is stretching, possibly with the intent to impress Venusaur, who looks positively bored.

Green's facing him, though periodically he looks out over the ocean and scans their surroundings, making sure all of their pokémon are behaving themselves. When he returns his gaze back to Red, he looks slightly uncertain. He taps his fingers on his ankle, the night breeze brushing against them in a comforting way.

Red can't stop looking at Green’s left hand, but when he tears his thoughts away from proposals and rings and sweet kisses, he glances up to admire the way the stars shine in Green’s eyes. The street lights near the sidewalk provide just enough light to catch all the small details of his boyfriend that Red has already committed to memory, but it never hurts to re-familiarize himself and appreciate them all over again.

 _“You’re_ not going to do anything dangerous, are you?” Green asks, now concerned with Red’s safety, which is fair. Red can be a little reckless at times. If a person or pokémon needs help, he doesn't hesitate in offering aid. Heroic, but at times, highly dangerous, and Green won't be there to grab his arm and remind him to think before he acts.

Red decides to reach over and take Green’s hand, pulling it into his lap as he intertwines their fingers. He shakes his head slowly in reply. He rubs his thumb over the back of Green’s hand and it's nice how that touch alone soothes his heart.

Green looks down at their hands, hypnotically watching the slow motion of Red’s thumb. Then he laughs, a short release of air that has him shaking his head and smiling to himself. He lifts his head and their eyes meet. “Alright,” he whispers, sounding more convinced than before. He lifts their joined hands and places a soft kiss on the back of Red’s hand. “I know you can take care of yourself.”

And that's that.

A benefit of Green knowing about the trip is that he can offer his input and traveling expertise. He knows the best airlines to take and general tips and tricks that make the entire experience easier. Green won't be there to interpret what he says, which means Red has to rely on the old fashioned way of writing down everything he needs to communicate.

But, apparently, the most he’ll have to do is show some codes and documents on his phone. Green had handled all the traveling details on their flight to Alola _and_ had taken the lead on their way to Unova for the championship tournament. Red inwardly chastises himself for not paying closer attention to everything that Green has done.

“You’ll do fine,” Green assures him, lightly punching his shoulder. “If there’s a problem, you can text me, y’know?”

Red hides his face with his hat, his cheeks a petite pink.

His flight's booked for the day after tomorrow, which means he spends the night doing laundry and planning outfits. Pikachu and Eevee help out somewhat, putting shirts and socks and anything they can reach into his duffel bag. Red gives them each a poké bean because he isn't immune to their cuteness despite his stoic expression.

All four of them get into bed when the hour grows late. Pikachu and Eevee curl up together on the right side of the bed, and Red settles in on the left, surrounded by a few pillows, a large blanket, and Eevee’s tail occasionally hitting him in the face. Green's the last to join them, pulling back the covers and laying down on top of Red. His arms are crossed over Red’s chest and his head is propped up to look at him.

They take this position whenever they want to talk before bed. It makes it easy for Red to sign (if he wants) and for Green to answer. Usually, their positions are switched, but Red doesn't mind the change, his hands moving to Green’s back after pulling the blanket over them both. Green's giving him this knowing look. Red feels himself begin to panic.

“Think I’ve figured it out,” Green says, his voice lowered so he won't wake their sleeping pokémon. His fingers pull at Red’s tank top, pinching the fabric before letting it go again. “You’re going to get me a present, aren’t you?”

Red's stone-faced as he shakes his head. He doesn't hesitate in giving his answer, knowing that if he does, Green will use that in his argument against him. Besides, it isn't a present. It's a show of commitment. A promise. Though, he _supposes_ it can be seen as a present...

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Green grins cheekily, lifting a hand to poke Red in the cheek. “I know you’re hiding something from me—”

Red keeps eye contact despite his entire body screaming at him to look away.

“—and I bet you’ve got something big planned.”

Is the a/c on? Red's getting _uncomfortably_ hot at an alarming rate. His hands hadn't been this sweaty a second ago.

“Did you have a piece of furniture custom made or somethin—!”

Red places his sweaty hand over Green’s mouth. He doesn't know how much more he can take, and that last guess is so off the mark. _Why_ would he have a piece of furniture custom made when Green is so picky? Seriously?

Green glares up at him.

Red stares at him flatly.

“Mmhfm!” Green says, taking his hand away from Red’s cheek and using it to free his mouth from Red’s sweaty grasp. “ _Fine_ , I’ll stop guessin’. Spoilsport.”

Red’s relief is immeasurable. He holds hands with Green as a showing of goodwill, their fingers intertwining like they had at the beach, like they have countless times before.

Green rests his cheek against Red’s chest, watching their hands with a contemplative look. Then his gaze flicks to Red, his smile having exchanged its mischievousness for sentimentality. “You remember that night on Skyarrow Bridge?”

Red’s eyes widen. He can feel himself blushing as the words spoken, the city lights, and the sound of the traffic down below come flooding back to mind. Of _course_ he remembers; that night had been important to both of them, but he doesn't want to think about the embarrassing things he said that night, even if they were true and are _still_ true to this day. He's already a bundle of nerves from the proposal, and now Green reminds him of _that?_

Red moves his right hand, grabs a pillow, and bops Green on the head with it.

Expecting more of a fuss, Red's surprised when Green laughs and takes the pillow out of his hands. He tosses it elsewhere on the bed, out of reach for Red and his pillow bopping ways. Green shimmies closer and props up his elbows on either side of Red’s head on the pillow, boxing him in. Green’s hands begin to card through Red’s hair as the distance between them diminishes.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Green whispers, their noses nearly touching. One would think the quiet and low light of the bedroom would ease Red’s heart and the flush on his cheeks, but the proximity of Green being so close draws him into the familiar state of being flustered and absolutely enamored.

Green kisses Red’s cheek softly. Red’s eyes flutter, his hands moving farther down Green’s back and holding him tight.

“That was the first time we’d held hands in a long while,” Green continues, fingertips brushing strands of hair behind Red’s ear. “Remember?”

Somehow, through the haze, Red remembers. He nods, the memory coming to him but then leaving again as he stares into Green’s eyes. Even in the dimness of the room, they're so defined and beautiful. Red wants to tell him that, to sign it to him, but he doesn't want to let go either.

But it's alright. Green can read it on his face. Green can see the adoration and he _smiles_. Red’s heart skips a beat.

And then Green kisses him, warm lips pressing purposely and wonderfully against his own. Red’s fingers dig into Green’s back, wanting him closer, pushing for that closeness for just a moment before he moves one hand to Green’s neck. Red kisses back, earnest, wanting, enraptured by the smell of bergamot and cucumber. He opens his mouth for Green to do whatever he wants; to deepen the kiss, to turn it rough, or reject his offer and keep it chaste. Red doesn't care. Green is there, reaching and grabbing for _more_ and Red will give him all that he possibly can.

Because sealed within Green’s lips is an unspoken plea. Something tragic and desperate but there all the same. Red can't ignore it, not with how badly his heart aches and his soul screams.

Cinched between them, Green’s lips whisper the words, _Come back to me._

And Red with his entire heart, body, and soul, can only whisper back, _I will_.

Even at five in the morning, the airport is fairly crowded. Luckily, everyone is too tired to ask them for pictures and autographs. Green has taken the time to make sure he looks presentable, but he can't hide the sleep deprivation in his eyes nor the slump in his stance. But his hair is perfectly styled and he looks nice in his green v-neck sweater, khaki pants and white canvas shoes.

Eevee's curled around his shoulder, looking around with interest. She keeps peering at Red and then tilting her head, wondering about Pikachu. He's safe in his poké ball since Red can't keep him out on the plane. _Another_ reason why he's worried. He's used to flying without Pikachu, but without Green, too? _And_ it's a long flight?

Red fiddles with the strap of his duffel bag, filled to the brim with his clothing, travel-sized toiletries, and different sneakers. He’s dressed comfortably for his long flight at Green’s recommendation; a loose-fitting red t-shirt, relaxed dark washed jeans, and his usual red, white and black sneakers.

His flight is scheduled to leave in an hour and half. He’s already checked in with his trainer ID and passport. That only leaves going through security and finding his gate. But this is as far as Green and Eevee can go. They have to say their goodbyes here.

“Security shouldn’t take as long since you just have a carry on,” Green points out.

Red nods.

“Might have time to get a bite to eat if you want.”

Again, Red nods.

Green puts his hands in his pockets and stares down at the floor. The intercom comes on, a woman announcing something about a flight, but it isn't his, so Red stops paying attention to it and looks at Green. He's making that face he makes when he's embarrassed and doesn't want to admit it. He looks cute.

Red lowers his hands with the intention to get Green’s attention to sign something, but Green’s head snaps up and with two quick steps he's right in front of Red. His sharp brown eyes stare deeply into Red’s own, a finger jabbing into Red’s chest.

 _“Text me_ when you get there,” Green tells him.

Red smiles. Obviously, he's going to do that, but he nods anyway.

That same finger begins to tremble and Green flattens his palm against Red’s chest, eyes glancing downward. When he looks up again, the sincerity in his eyes cuts straight through Red’s heart. “Be safe,” Green whispers.

Quickly, Red reaches for Green’s left hand, holding it in his own. He brings it up to his lips and presses a kiss against his fingertips, and then brings it closer, placing it against his cheek. Red enjoys the softness and warmth for as long as he can. He nods a fourth time, his smile growing fond, his heart full and racing.

Green smiles again, as dazzling as always. He pats Red’s cheek and then leans upward to kiss Red gently on the lips. He lingers there, floating among the air of familiarity and awareness, but pulls back soon enough. The space where the two of them come together is captivating. Red can see that his feelings regarding the brevity of their kiss are mutual, but they both know it's necessary.

One last look into each other’s eyes, a question and an answer, and then Green steps back, taking his hand and its warmth with him. “Okay!” He says, hands on his hips. “You’d better get going. You still need to find your gate.”

Right. And who knows how long _that_ will take. Red nods once more and adjusts his hat. He hesitates a moment before flashing Green a smile and waving goodbye. He takes two steps backward before turning and heading toward security. He feels a combination of sadness and nervousness welling up inside him, a turbulent mix of emotions that has Red nearly spinning on his heel and going back the way he came. But he doesn't follow that impulse, no matter how badly he wants to.

“Hey, Red!”

He looks back at the sound of Green’s voice, thinking that he's forgotten something. His worry softens to fondness when he sees Green giving his famed two finger salute with a charming smile. The words that follow remind him of petty pokémon battles and stupid insults. A time when they were children chasing a goal and saddled with the harsh realities of the world. But despite the frustration, jealousy, and distance traveled, they always met up again, didn’t they?

This time will be no different.

_“Smell ya later!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got really sad writing this toward the end! but i cheered myself up thinking about green and red texting until red has to get on board and turn his phone off.


	4. homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this took about five months. Ima be honest, i wasn’t working on this that entire time, but this shit IS 29k and idk. that’s a lot? so.
> 
> If you want to reread the previous chapters, I encourage that, as I’ve edited them to be in present tense. The reason for this will be clear starting with this chapter. We’re going to be doing some flashbacks! All flashbacks will be in past tense while present day is in present tense! 
> 
> Another reminder that pokedollars are based off the Japanese currency of yen, so when you read some prices, don’t freak out, lmfao. Also, there's some font changes and colored text in this chapter. If that's straining to your eyes and you're not about it, please navigate to the top of the page and click on "hide creator's style" or something like that. that'll get rid of it.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Red was seventeen that night on Skyarrow Bridge.

The hour was late, the bridge barren, and the cars that drove by below were few. Red stood against the guardrail, admiring the view and the peace that came with it. To his left was Castelia, a city with limitless noises that agitated him. On the bridge, there was the sound of wind and the dark violet night. It was quiet during the odd hours that were morning, but looked and felt like night. Here, Red could breathe and take his mind off of the championship tournament and its participants.

Pikachu sat perched upon the guardrail, balancing himself with his tail. His ears twitched every time a car drove by. Periodically, he’d look over to Red, curious as to how long they were going to stay, but Red wouldn’t budge, and so Pikachu would return his attention to the activity below, unbothered.

Red had plenty to be stressed about. The tournament was his first large scale public appearance since his return from Mt. Silver. But it wasn’t the fame and attention that brought him to the bridge tonight. It was what occupied his thoughts through each battle, throwing him off his game so much it was recognizable. The emotions he felt in his chest that were in a sense new, but old in that he’d felt them before. He just hadn’t known what they meant then.

He knew now, and that was why he hadn’t moved from his spot. He wasn’t sure where to go from here, what to do, what to say, or _if_ he should say anything. Red found it too easy to keep quiet about things, even important ones. It was easier to say nothing at all than run the risk of ruining everything with the wrong word. Emotions were delicate and words could change the tide quickly. He knew that better than anyone.

The hour grew late and there were long moments of stillness between everything, every breath, every blink of his eyes, every twitch of Pikachu’s ears. He could feel every second pass, but his passivity didn’t bother him. It reminded him of Mt. Silver, the slow passage of time and his focus on nothing but the present.

For the first time in hours, the sound of footsteps on concrete reached his ears. Pikachu turned his head to the right and carefully maneuvered further down the guardrail, ears twitching as the sound continued. Red didn’t pay it much mind. The person crossing the bridge was heading toward Castelia to enjoy the nightlife and parktake of the city’s wonders. Red stared listlessly at the lone star he could spot in the sky and did nothing more.

“Yo, Red!”

Red jolted, his hands gripping the guardrail tightly as he turned to look at the slow approaching figure of Green. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his khaki pants and the nightly wind grazed his hair. Green kept walking until he came to stand beside Red, but instead of copying his position to take in the vista, Green turned, leaning his back against the railing and ignoring the scenery entirely.

“Some of the staff working the tournament saw you sneak out, so they came to me for answers,” Green explained, looking bored.

Red winced. He hadn’t meant to get Green involved in his business. He thought he’d snuck away unnoticed. He should’ve known; there were so many people working security because of the tournament. Of course one pair of eyes spotted his red jacket and Charizard’s flaming tail.

 _“Sorry,”_ Red signed with one hand, but Green waved him off. He didn’t seem too concerned even though he’d been woken up so early. Red didn’t understand why that was.

“Why are you out here, anyway?” Green asked, lolling his head in Red’s direction. “You okay?”

Now Red felt even _worse_. Green had been worried about him. _“Fine,”_ he signed quickly. _“Just thinking.”_

“About?”

Red certainly wasn’t going to be honest. He kept glancing at Green and then looking away. He played that game with himself several times over the course of a single minute. He was being so obvious, but Green didn’t say anything. Red was grateful for that. _“Nothing important,”_ he lied.

Green snorted and gave him a tired look. “Can you really say it’s not important if you’re up at four in the morning thinking about it?”

Red followed his earlier advice and kept quiet.

“Hah.” Green moved his hand to flick Red’s nose. “You’ve always been so easy to read.”

Red recoiled, holding his nose as if Green had actually hurt him. He furrowed his brows as he recalled the many times Green had flicked his nose or forehead before. The taunts had been playful at times and hurtful at others, but they’d come a long way since then, Green especially. The ingrained annoyance faded as Red remembered other moments, ones that occurred more recently. The tour of Driftveil, the flight over from Kanto, the first snowfall in Pallet after Red returned from Mt. Silver.

They’d grown beyond jokes that were meant to sting and deep-seated hate that coiled and struck like an ekans. They were older now, wiser. Red hoped they continued to grow together.

 _“If I’m so easy to read,”_ Red signed, smirking smugly, _“then what am I thinking about?”_

“Me,” Green answered easily. He had a smile on his face that clearly meant it was a joke, but Red froze all the same. He was stunned and slightly annoyed that Green had figured it out on the first try.

Red frowned and looked away, trying to play it off as if that wasn’t the case, but he wasn’t sure what to sign to throw Green off his trail. It ended up not mattering, as Green tossed his head back and laughed at his own joke. He returned to his earlier position of leaning against the rail.

“I’m kidding,” Green told him, all nonchalance. “You’re probably thinking about the tournament tomorrow and how I’m going to kick your ass.”

Red rolled his eyes. He was excited about the tournament, but it wasn’t what was occupying his thoughts like an annoying beedrill that wouldn’t leave him be. He nudged Green with his elbow to get his attention. _“In your dreams.”_

Green hummed thoughtfully as he sized Red up. He nudged Red back, looking confident. “We’ll see.”

That caused Red to smile. He _was_ looking forward to battling Green again, perhaps more than anyone else, but he was smiling because he could tell Green was looking forward to it, too. There was this subtle fire in his eyes that was stoked by the winds of Skyarrow Bridge. Red didn’t want that flame to die out. It was a manifestation of their passion to battle, their drive to seek out the best and battle the best. There weren’t too many trainers with that fire in their eyes, and Green’s fire moved wildly, vividly, combining with the wind to create something truly fearsome.

Red stood up straight and faced Green. _“Can’t wait.”_

Green grinned at him. He pushed off the guardrail a second later and stretched his arms above his head. “Well, I’ll leave you alone with your mopey thoughts. Head back soon, yeah?” Green didn’t wait for Red to reply before he gave a smile and his salute. “Smell ya.”

Red was hit with a sudden urge, one that overtook him so quickly that he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. Green _leaving_ was a fact that he didn’t want to accept. He’d enjoyed having him there. The thought of staying on the bridge, lonely and confused was unappealing compared to spending time with Green. Red’s brain wouldn’t let go of that thought.

Green was leaving, heading down the bridge to Castelia and Red was frozen in place. Every inch of his body was yelling at him to move, to do something to change the fate of his early morning, but _fear_ kept him trapped. Fear of rejection, of Green not liking his company, of Red making a fool of himself. With every second that passed, his opportunity was slipping away from him. And Red…

Red wasn’t the type to let _fear_ keep him from something. He overcame it. He pushed _through_ it until fear became a distant memory.

That was how Red ended up with Green’s wrist in his hand. That was how he ended up squeezing said wrist, his eyes wide and desperate as he stared at his rival and best friend. It was how Green was able to reach his own conclusion in record time. His eyes were narrowed at first, then they widened in realization, glancing down at their hands before returning to look at Red. It was how, by reading his expression, Green was able to deduce what was going through Red’s mind.

They stood there, stagnant as the wind rustled their hair and clothing, as the world carried on without them, as time continued on. But there were these moments between the two of them where they became so absorbed in each other that any and all concerns drifted away to leave them alone together.

Green, with his intuition and insight, made the next move. He removed his wrist from Red’s hand, causing a crestfallen expression to overtake Red’s features, but it was replaced with surprise once Green intertwined their fingers together, locking them up tight.

“If you wanted to hang out some more, you could’ve just asked,” Green muttered, making a show of looking exasperated and fixing his hair with a free hand.

There was no way Red was going to take his hand away to sign, but he hoped the bashful smile on his face conveyed everything he felt. He squeezed Green’s hand and they continued down the bridge together, Pikachu following along behind them.

* * *

The Hoenn international airport sits on an island just southeast of Slateport City. Ferries chauffeur people to the airport on a schedule. People who arrive to vacation in Hoenn are greeted to one of the region's biggest and most entertaining cities.

It’s around three in the afternoon when Red stumbles out of the airport looking and smelling like death. The smell of sea-salt and humidity hits him in a rush of wind. The sun is much too bright and there aren’t any trees nearby to help shade him from its burning rays.

People hurry past him toward the dock and play on their phones. There’s a loud chatter in the air that nearly suffocates Red. He can see a few people eyeing him, children pointing, businessmen interrupting their important phone calls, a group of teenagers whispering nearby. It’s not his home region, but every champion is recognized by looks alone. His red hat, his shirt, his hair; they all lead to the same conclusion.

The youngest Kanto Champion is heading home, and everyone is beginning to notice.

Red lowers the brim of his hat and heaves his duffel bag higher onto his shoulder. He double checks that all six of his poké balls are secure on his belt and then walks with long strides down the sidewalk.

People keep their distance despite recognizing him, probably because of the intimidating aura Green tells him he gives off. Without Green by his side to exude friendliness, many people steer clear. But that doesn’t stop the sound of shuttering cameras and the flashes coming from cell phones. Red grits his teeth and quickens his pace.

He tosses Pikachu’s poké ball into the air and catches his partner as he falls into his arms, electricity tickling his cheeks in greeting. Pikachu situates himself on Red’s shoulder and takes in their surroundings. Red had been planning on catching the ferry and grabbing a bite to eat before flying, but there’s too many people and he could do without the attention sticking to his skin like sweat.

Flight announcements come on over the loudspeaker. Most of the crowd walks down the wide street to the docks, but Red heads in the opposite direction. He picks up Charizard’s poké ball and holds it carefully in his hand, tilting his hat to avoid catching anyone’s eye.

When they get far enough from the commotion, Red tosses Charizard’s poké ball in the air, and his very first pokémon appears in a flash of blue. Charizard lands beside him, large claws digging into the concrete. Red pats Charizard’s snout and wastes no time in climbing on his back and directing him east. The last thing he wants is to answer questions and let Charizard pose for pictures. Red’s running on empty, and what he needs most is to eat something and then sleep for ten hours straight.

Charizard bends his knees, spreads his wings, and takes off in a powerful gust of wind. They take off into the Hoenn skies, flying over the large blue ocean toward Johto.

They pass small islets and barriers of rock. Within the vast waters that surround Hoenn, there are swimmers, divers and trainers each getting stronger in their own way. Red looks to his left and sees the massive crater that houses Sootopolis City. The space station of Mossdeep City is easily identifiable, and so is the illustrious Ever Grande City, the end point of so many pokémon journeys.

Red turns his gaze forward as they pass through clouds. They meet a few wingull and taillow, but Charizard’s flames and overall gruff attitude is enough to dissuade a battle. They see nothing but white and blue for a while until the coast of Johto appears. A welcome site. They’re almost home.

Flying over the ocean is no small feat, and though Charizard is experienced with long flights without rest, Red points him in the direction of Azalea Town. It’s not too far and Charizard roars in affirmation at the thought of getting some food.

The forest surrounding Azalea Town comes into view. Charizard glides on the low wind, twisting his body and preparing his feet to land. They stop at the pokémon center for snacks and lemonade. Azalea Town isn’t that populated, but some of the people sitting on the benches in the pokémon center give him weird looks. They rest for about thirty minutes, trying to blend in as much as possible, before they set off again to make the final leg of their journey.

They fly over Cherrygrove City and New Bark town, the smell of flowers and grass carrying on the wind. Then...Red instinctively turns to the left to see an all too familiar mountain rising high in the distance. Mt. Silver, shrouded by cold winds and heavy snowfall, stands imposingly. They can’t see the peak even with their high altitude. The mountain is dangerous, but for four years, it was Red’s home.

Red can almost feel the snow on his fingers and the ice tearing at his lungs. He closes his eyes and he’s there again, surviving in an inhospitable climate. He’d trained in the bitter snow until he couldn’t feel his legs and his teeth endlessly chattered. His fingers would go numb and turn blue before he sought shelter in one of the caves.

But whenever he thought about Mt. Silver, his thoughts eventually turned to that day when he’d spotted spiky brown hair among the usual pale white of the snow. His heart had nearly stopped when he’d heard a well-known voice shouting heated words over a long expanse.

Red tilts his hat down and turns away from his past. They have to move on.

They head south. Red glances over his shoulder at the cities and routes that they pass, each of them bringing back memories. There’s an ease with returning to a region that he knows so well. The familiar skies of Kanto are warm and beautiful.

Instead of landing right outside his home, Red steers Charizard toward Route One. There’s something pulling him there, maybe the familiar smell of the wind or nostalgia clouding his mind, but they land inside the tall grass that proves the first adversary for every trainer that comes from Pallet Town.

A pair of pidgey take off into the sky at their descent. A few rattata scamper off further into the grass. Charizard stomps around, scaring off any other pokémon nearby. Pikachu climbs down his shoulder and sniffs around looking for items to pick up and take, while Red…

Red looks around the old country road where he took his first steps on his journey. He can feel Charizard looking about too, perhaps feeling the same sentiments as him. He lifts a hand and places it on Charizard’s shoulder, smiling kindly at his first pokémon. They’ve come a long way since then.

Charizard bends his neck and gently bumps Red’s chin, then proceeds to huff out a plume of smoke in Red’s face. Red backs up as he waves the smoke away with his hands. Charizard looks pleased, his tail swishing back and forth once before stopping. Though one of the hardest pokémon to raise, Charizard has a playful side that he shows from time to time.

The route is empty save for a few trainers here and there. They stop and gawk at Charizard and Pikachu roaming about like they own the place. Red doesn’t pay them much mind. Across the tall grass is Pallet Town. He remembers holding Charmander’s poké ball for the first time. He remembers his first pokémon battle in Professor Oak’s lab. He remembers the sight of Green running ahead of him, trudging through tall grass and leaping over ledges.

Red smiles and turns to his right, raising his hands with a joke on his mind, but...there’s no one there. The wind whistles where Green would usually be, standing by his side with a smirk and a hand on his hip.

Red’s mood plummets as he lowers his hands, joke forgotten. It’s strange traveling without Green, even stranger to be in _Kanto_ without him, but the pangs of wistfulness remind him that he’s neglected to send Green a text. He hurries to take out his phone, blinking at the realization that he’s a day ahead of Green now.

> **Red** : made it here safe
> 
> **Green** : Good.
> 
> **Green** : Eat something.

Oh, right. Food. Red’s stomach growls and Pikachu comes running up to paw at his sneakers, the tell that he’s hungry. Charizard has gotten bored of scaring away the local rattata and blows out a small blaze of fire into the air. They’re both getting a bit restless, so Red motions to Pikachu to hitch a ride on his shoulder and returns Charizard to his poké ball.

He trudges through the small grass and enters Pallet Town, the place where his journey began all those years ago. Sunlight peaks through the trees as they continue on and the tall grass evens out into the worn path he’s walked plenty of times before. The afternoon sun touches his back to welcome him to his hometown. It’s a short walk to his childhood home and he manages to make the trip without anyone noticing him.

Red runs two fingers along the white picket fence that encloses the backyard, an old habit that he can’t seem to break. He sees that his mother has added to the flower garden. The maple tree that’s been there since Red was born is still standing strong, leaves a mix of green and gold.

He recalls the many times he and Green had played around that old tree in their youth. In the fall, Green had always made jokes about their names and the changing colors of the leaves. Those jokes had gotten more frequent when Leaf moved to town and started playing with them.

He circles around to the front of the house and Red knocks somewhat hastily. He shifts on his feet, nervous to be seen by people he isn’t ready to talk to. Pallet Town is small and news spreads fast. Pikachu nudges his cheek in an attempt to ease his trepidation, and Red scratches behind his partner's ears in thanks.

There’s a noise coming from inside the house. He can make out his mother’s voice, sounding exasperated and frantic. Red settles, his shoulders slumping as he hears the lock being hurriedly turned. The door swings open and his mother stands in the entryway wearing a green polka dot apron with a purple dress underneath. She’s also sporting the psyduck slippers Daisy had given her for her birthday a few years back.

They stare at each other and Red takes in his mother’s frazzled appearance. Her hair is falling out of the low ponytail she likes to style it in. Her bangs have gotten longer. She’s breathing heavily after running to the door to answer it, and she’s supporting herself with a hand on the doorframe. Her dark brown eyes are as serene as Red remembers. They always hold that sense of peace that he’s come to depend on.

She straightens herself up and steps out of the house, her arms outstretched to wrap him up in a warm hug. She comes to just under his shoulders now. No doubt she’ll comment on his height when she gets the chance. But for now, she holds him and rocks from side to side. Pikachu jumps down to give them space, and Red gets his arms around her, squeezing her tight and breathing in the smell of leppa berries.

“Welcome home,” she says, her voice wavering.

Red rubs his hand down her back soothingly, forgetting about his haste to get inside for the moment. His mother nearly squeezes him to death before pulling back, unshed tears in her eyes. Now that his hands are free, Red smiles as his hands come together to sign, _“I’m back.”_

His mother throws her arms around him again, those words meaning something tremendously special between the two of them.

His mother has always been a down to earth woman with compassionate eyes that show wisdom beyond her years. She has patience to withstand a lifetime and a laugh that can rouse the most bitter soul. She’s strong, stronger than Red will ever be. Her geniality is only heightened by her sense of humor and consideration of others. She can be stern when she needs to, but she is a loving and outstanding woman.

Her name is Sienna, and Red loves her more than words can say.

Sienna makes an early dinner of soba noodles with carrots, ginger, garlic, edamame, and scallions. She asks him questions about Green, Alola, and how they’re settling in. Red answers with quick signs between bites of his food. He steers the conversation toward Kanto, and his mother talks about the latest happenings and news in the region. Not much has changed since Red’s last visit, but he raptly listens, appreciating the soothing sound of her voice.

They head out to the backyard after dinner. The sky transitions to a red-orange color as the sun begins its long goodbye. The branches of the maple tree stoop low to the ground. Some leaves have already fallen and lightly dust the fresh grass in patterns of gold and green. The flower garden is bursting with blooms of white, purple, and blue, their specific names unknown to Red. His pokémon are careful to avoid the area as they lounge after their dinner.

Venusaur hunkers down near the fence, content to soak in the early evening sun. Lapras is next to her, basking in the shade of Venusaur’s flower. Charizard takes to the skies as soon as he’s finished eating, and Blastoise ambles over to the maple tree, withdrawing into his shell for a nap. Pikachu rests in the space between Red and his mother on the porch swing, while Oricorio, the newest addition to the team, dances in the middle of the backyard as if it’s her own private stage.

Red knows that his team is a bit low on energy from the sudden change in routine. They’re up at an odd hour in a completely different region. Green’s team, which they have befriended, is nowhere to be found. He feels guilty about the suddenness of his trip. He’ll have to make it up to them, especially Blastoise. It’s obvious he misses messing around with Gyarados.

Sienna runs her fingers through Pikachu’s fur, long since used to the little zaps of electricity that occasionally come about. She watches Oricorio dance with the changing sky and the leaves of the maple tree swirling around her.

“What a beautiful pokémon,” she says, bewitched by Oricorio’s wings. “You said it’s a ghost type?”

Red waits until his mother looks his way to nod. Oricorio moves back and forth with the direction of the wind, lavender feathers gleaming under the evening sun.

Sienna hums. “Pokémon never cease to amaze me.”

Red shares in that amazement. He watches Oricorio for a moment longer before taking off his hat and setting it in his lap. It’s fairly warm outside and the breeze isn’t as relieving as he’d like. He slumps in the porch swing, his fatigue from the flight catching up on him.

“So,” Sienna says suddenly, her voice cutting through the haze of sleep that surrounds him. “You haven’t told me the reason for your surprise visit.”

Red sits up and fiddles with his hat, awake now with the subject change. He doesn’t know the best way to present the news so...he figures being blunt is good enough. He turns in his seat and lifts his hands, his lips quirking up into a smile as his mother watches the movements of his fingers in anticipation.

 _“I want to propose to Green,”_ he signs, and just by telling someone else, Red’s wishes are released into reality. It’s more than just a thought now, it’s something to chase and attain. It’s really going to happen. Red is going to propose.

His mother lets out a small sound, air escaping between her lips as she opens her mouth in surprise. “Red…” she breathes, clutching her apron in her hands. She opens and closes her mouth several times and Red’s smile grows bigger, his hands dropping into his lap.

Sienna abruptly stands, causing the porch swing to rock. She walks over to him and cups his face with trembling hands. Red looks up into the teary eyes of his mother and feels something similar stir in his gut. A blend of emotions that can’t be narrowed down or fully understood, but they’re all good and right.

Red closes his eyes as his mother kisses his forehead, her hair tickling his cheeks. “I’m so _proud_ of you,” she whispers, and Red’s stomach tightens. He meets her gaze when she pulls away and her smile is full of joy and love. “I remember when the two of you would play out here, running around that old tree and pretending to be pokémon.”

Red remembers that, too. He remembers the summers of fresh lemonade and watermelon slices, of Green taking the lead on what game they were going to play, when they’d lie out in the grass and watch pidgey fly in the sky. They’d talk about the teams of pokémon they’d train when they came of age. It’s poetic that he finds himself back here where everything began in order to take the next step in their relationship.

Sienna steps back and takes a deep breath in an attempt to pull herself together, but it sounds a bit watery. When she opens her eyes again, she’s determined. “I suppose that means we have an engagement ring to shop for!”

Red nods, reaching out to take his mother’s hand in thanks. He rocks the porch swing back and forth, feeling relieved that he has his mother to count on.

She squeezes his hand and grins. “It’s a good thing I’ve been holding on to all that money you keep sending me. Green’s tastes veer on the more expensive side.”

Red pales. He immediately stills and stares down at his lap with wide eyes. Just _how expensive_ of a ring does he need to buy?

His mother pats his cheek with a hand. “Oh, Red, calm down. Engagement rings and weddings are expensive, dear. That’s just the way of it,” she tells him, sounding awfully unbothered by the whole thing. Sienna bends down to pick Pikachu up in her arms. As she moves to the backdoor, she offers a hand out to Oricorio, who hops onto her shoulder happily.

Red isn’t surprised to find that Oricorio has already taken a liking to his mother. His gift of understanding pokémon comes from her.

“Don’t stay out here too long, sweetheart,” she says on her way inside. “We’ve got a shopping trip to plan!”

Red doesn’t retire to his bedroom until around ten at night. His mother had gushed and rambled about which cities and stores would be best for the shopping trip. Red had only been able to distract her with some souvenirs he’d gotten for her from the airport in Alola; a black canvas bag with a beautiful floral pattern on it, and a hair pin in the shape of a red plumeria. That had brought on another round of teary eyes and trembling fingers. Red had patted his mother’s back and nearly fallen asleep in her arms.

After that, he’d been shoo’ed up the stairs to his room, his duffel bag hanging loosely on his shoulder.

His room hasn’t changed since the last time he’d been in it: five years ago, right before the tournament in Unova. Red drops his duffel bag on the floor and saunters over to his much too small bed. He collapses on it regardless. He hears the sound of his door opening just a crack and, judging from the pit-pat of tiny pawprints that follow, Pikachu has decided he’s had enough of his mother’s affections and is ready for bed also.

There are posters in his room of pokémon that he’d wanted to catch: dragonite, ekans, arcanine, charizard, and gyarados. There are action figures, too. Merchandise. Notebooks on the bookshelf filled with tiny scribbles, books and magazines about the latest information in the pokémon world, old video tapes that have tournaments and news broadcasts recorded on them that he’d watched over and over again.

As he lies in bed, Pikachu curling up beside him, he thinks of his past, which, eventually, leads him to think of his future.

Red pulls out his phone from his back pocket. He tilts his head to get a better look at the screen as he wakes it from sleep and taps on the messaging app. Nothing new, not even from Green, and the brevity of their last conversation leaves him wanting. It doesn’t feel right to end his day without hearing from Green.

> **Red** : hey

There isn’t a response for four minutes. Red nearly falls asleep three times in that short period, but the feeling of his phone almost falling out of his hands awakens him again each time. He checks and waits and then his eyes close as the phone screen darkens.

> **Green** : Red
> 
> **Green** : Buddy
> 
> **Green** : Pal
> 
> **Green** : It's 3AM here.

Red’s eyes widen and he lifts his head from his pillow, guilt pooling in his gut. He keeps forgetting about the time difference.

> **Red** : sorry didnt mean to wake you
> 
> **Green** : Well I’m awake now, so talk to me.
> 
> **Red** : okay
> 
> **Red** : go to sleep
> 
> **Green** : … Incredible. If you were here, I’d smother you with a pillow.
> 
> **Red** : cant smother me when your hands are tied together
> 
> **Green** : That turned kinky fast.
> 
> **Green** : Got something you want to tell me?
> 
> **Red** : no
> 
> **Green** : You sure?
> 
> **Green** : I thought we’d gotten to the point where we could talk freely about that kinda stuff.
> 
> **Red** : anyway
> 
> **Green** : Haha! You’re no fun.
> 
> **Green** : So how was your day?

Red spends an hour talking to Green, keeping certain details vague but giving him a sense of what he’s been up to. Nothing much for his first day, but it’s enough to keep a conversation going. It gives him a sense of nostalgia, staying up late texting Green and wishing the distance between them was nonexistent. That was all they’d done while Green had been studying in Kalos and Red had been traveling around Hoenn and Sinnoh. They’d have long conversations and Red would push through the exhaustion with barely open eyes and cheeks that hurt from smiling too much.

The same happens to Red now.

> **Green** : Did you take a nap after you got there?
> 
> **Red** : no
> 
> **Green** : … Did you sleep on the plane?
> 
> **Red** : a little
> 
> **Green** : …
> 
> **Red** : impersonating me now?
> 
> **Green** : SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!
> 
> **Red** : you go first
> 
> **Green** : Wha?
> 
> **Green** : Fine.
> 
> **Green** : Goodnight.
> 
> **Red** : wait
> 
> **Green** : ?

This is the part where he always falters. He’s sitting up in bed now, thumbs hovering over the letters he wants to press. He’s always hesitated on how to end their conversations. It can end with a goodnight or a take care or a smell you later, but…there’s always something more that can be said.

Red has said it before when his strong feelings couldn't go ignored or in times of extreme sleep deprivation. Tonight, he’s experiencing both. So it doesn’t come as a surprise when Red types out three words and then stares at them for a long period of time, the letters blurring together along with everything else.

He blushes.

He deletes it.

> **Red** : nevermind

Red wakes at a quarter till eleven, the sun filtering through the curtains and shining directly on his face. He lies in bed and gets mad at himself for not having the foresight to close them last night. He’s not fully rested. He can feel it in his bones and in the way it takes him ten minutes to blink. Pikachu is still conked out to his left, huddled among the blankets and pillows and taking up entirely too much space on the already small bed.

Red runs a hand down his face and resolves to get up and start the day. He ruffles through his duffel bag for a change of clothes and his travel-sized toiletries. He doesn’t hear anything when he steps out into the hallway. He expected his mother to be up by now, but perhaps she’s more tired than usual after all the excitement.

He showers, brushes his teeth and goes through the usual routine. The bathroom is the same as it's always been. It’s decorated in pale yellows and eggshell whites, plain and basic in the best of ways. Nowhere near as extravagant as the bathroom back in Alola. Green had gone into it with the same enthusiasm as the living room. He’d spouted off about the colors—purple, white, black and grey—and their particular shades and how each one needed to compliment and not overshadow.

Red had been lost for most of the explanations and reasoning, but when it all came together, it looked as nice as the living room. Green had an eye for interior decor and he knew it, standing in the middle of the bathroom with his arms crossed waiting for Red to lavish him with praise. Red hadn’t done that. He’d given a simple thumbs up, which _infuriated_ Green.

It makes Red smile to remember as he finishes shaving. He combs through his hair a total of four times and then gets dressed. No surprises today; it’s the same t-shirt and jeans that he’s known for. He’s at least wearing a shirt that has more black on it than red this time.

He stops by his room again on his way downstairs. Pikachu is still sleeping, but wakes when Red scratches at his tummy. He picks up his phone and sends a quick text to Green while Pikachu moves to sit in his lap.

> **Red** : morning
> 
> **Green** : Afternoon.
> 
> **Green** : How’s it feel to be in the future?
> 
> **Red** : meh
> 
> **Green** : Should’ve guessed. That’s how you feel about most things.
> 
> **Green** : Tell Daisy I said hey when you get the chance.

Red chews on his lip. He goes through a cycle of typing out a message and then deleting it, but the thought won’t leave him alone.

> **Red** : what about the professor?

Green doesn’t answer.

Red feeds his team their breakfast first. They wander about the backyard in the morning light. They’d missed the sunrise and the continued disruption of their usual routine is made apparent in their behavior.

Venusaur seems a bit more impatient, walking with heavy footfalls and grumbles. Charizard once again takes to the skies, perhaps looking for Pidgeot. Blastoise is hunkered down near a corner of the fence, facing away from Red. Every so often, he turns his head and looks at his trainer, but then he huffs and looks away again. Lapras is her usual friendly self, nuzzling Red’s cheek and calling out happily while Red cleans her shell.

Oricorio and Pikachu rest on the porch swing. They’re enjoying the shade and soft cushions, but Red’s noticed subtle changes in his partner. The beginnings of a temperament that will likely continue as the week progresses. Oriorio is nowhere _near_ as great a cuddle partner as Eevee. Red can feel the electric glares on his back when he turns away.

After soothing Venusaur with gentle pats and one of her favorite berries and giving Blastoise’s shell an _extra_ thorough cleaning that pleases him, Red heads inside to get started on breakfast. His mother still isn’t awake, which is odd. They’re both morning people. He decides if she doesn’t show by the time he finishes cooking, he’ll investigate.

Breakfast is pancakes and eggs because Red has a taste for it and he doesn’t have the energy to make something more extravagant. Besides, he can’t imagine his mother eats pancakes often. It'll be a nice change of pace. By the time he’s got a nice stack of three going, the sound of the front door opening and closing has him turning in surprise.

Sienna enters the kitchen and sits at the table looking exhausted. She’s wearing a yellow blouse with white jeans and sandals. Red finishes plating the eggs to go with the pancakes and sets them in front of his mother, his eyebrow slightly raised. Why had she come from the front door?

“Oh!” Sienna says, looking up at Red with a smile. “Thank you, sweetheart. You didn’t have to.”

Red shakes his head and _points_ to the door this time. He has to remember his mother can’t read him as well as Green can.

Sienna waves a hand. “I just got done chasing the paparazzi away,” she explains, and Red nearly drops the cup of lemonade in his hand. Sienna doesn’t notice. “They said word came from Johto that you were back in town and they wanted to get pictures and details about you.”

Red sets the glass of lemonade in front of his mother’s plate and sits opposite of her at the table. He forgets his own breakfast for the moment and struggles with what to say. He hadn’t been as secretive as he should’ve on his flight back to Kanto, but he couldn’t have pushed Charizard to fly through an entire region without rest. He doesn’t like that she got caught up in all that again.

 _“Sorry,”_ he signs when his mother looks up after taking a bite of pancake. He’s not sure what else to say. It’s far from the first time that she’s had to deal with news outlets and the media. They’d showed up plenty of times before; when he’d first become Champion, when he’d disappeared without telling anyone, and when he’d suddenly returned out of the blue. It’s unfair for her to deal with something that’s entirely his fault.

Sienna sets down her knife and fork and reaches over with an open palm, wordlessly asking for Red’s hand. He gives it to her, and she holds it tenderly in her own, looking at him with fond amusement. “You have nothing to apologize for,” she tells him. “You should be able to visit your mother in peace! Honestly, don’t they have better things to do than wait outside like that?”

Red’s hesitant frown flickers up into a smile worth something. He squeezes his mother’s hand and she squeezes back. He pulls away to return to the task of cooking, buttering the pan to make another batch of scrambled eggs.

“Since it’s been announced that you’re back in town, you know it’s only a matter of time before everyone comes knocking,” Sienna informs him.

Red nods. He’s preparing himself for that. It’s unavoidable given his fame and the few connections he’s managed to maintain over the years. But there are people he doesn’t mind seeing and others where their relationship is purely surface level. Most trainers don’t stay in one place for too long. They travel and chase their own desires and battle the best. He wouldn’t be surprised if some of the people he wants to see are elsewhere.

But before he can think about rematches, shopping trips, and planning proposals, Red needs to eat. He finishes making his food just as his mother finishes eating hers, but she stays at the table and talks with him while he eats. She’s already got a few shops and stores picked out in Celadon that they can visit when he feels up to it.

Sienna insists on washing the dishes since Red had cooked, so he ventures out to the backyard, joining Pikachu and Oricorio on the porch swing. As soon as he gets comfortable, his phone chimes in his pocket. He expects it to be a text from Green but he’s surprised to see that it’s from his _other_ childhood friend.

> **Leaf** : RED!!! I’m omw to come see u!!!
> 
> **Red** : where are you
> 
> **Leaf** : flying frm johto!!
> 
> **Red** : dont text and fly
> 
> **Leaf** : psh, I knw what I’m doing
> 
> **Leaf** : u better be rdy for the battle of a lifetime!!
> 
> **Red** : ok
> 
> **Leaf** : can u show sm enthusiasm for once? just 4 me?
> 
> **Red** : ok !
> 
> **Leaf** : that’s what I’m tlkin about!!! GET PUMPED!!!

Red smiles and pockets his phone, but he doesn’t get pumped. He’s still too tired from the flight over and it feels like it should be evening instead of early afternoon. There’s a lazy, easy-going type of air around Pallet Town. Nothing moves too quickly. There’s time for thought and contemplation.

The seconds pass by unhurriedly, and Red decides that in order to be cognizant for his approaching battle with Leaf, a nap is in order. His eyes close to the slow and carefree song of life in his hometown.

Leaf arrives loudly and with purpose. There’s a thundering, quaking sound that jostles Red in his sleep, nearly falling over on the porch swing onto Pikachu and Oricorio. Both pokémon perk up, jumping down from the swing and entering the backyard to discern the cause of the commotion. Red already knows what’s going on, so he takes his time standing up.

“Red!” He hears distantly. Leaf must’ve landed right in front of his door. Red steps out into the backyard and motions for his team to come closer. He double checks the items they’re holding, switches some things out, makes some adjustments. He walks among them with an aura of anticipation that preludes every battle. Blastoise stands up straighter, responding to the change in his trainer. Lapras is attentive and respectful. Small sparks of electricity buzz from Pikachu’s cheeks. Venusaur seems anxious to get started and Charizard is restless, but obedient.

Everyone knows the drill by now, save for Oricorio, who’s standing by Red’s right leg questioningly. She’s responding to the energy of the other pokémon around her and looking to her trainer for answers. She flutters her wings in apprehension but isn’t quite sure what to do.

Red crouches down and runs a careful hand over her feathers, smiling at the way Oricorio leans into the touch with a happy trill. He gives her a Kasib Berry to hold.

 _“Red!_ I told you I was coming!” Leaf shouts, alerting the entire town. She rounds the house and ends up on the left side of the fence closest to the maple tree. Once she spots him and his team, she leans on the old picket fence with a smile that’s as bright as flash. “There you are! Ya ready? Is this your team? Wait, what am I saying? Of course it is. I thought you’d have caught some new—” She stops, spying Oricorio. “Aw! How cute! A flying type?”

Red stands up straight and makes his way to the fence. Once he’s close enough, he raises his hands to sign. _“Ghost, too.”_

Leaf stares at him for a moment. She squints her eyes and focuses on his hands. “Uhm…spell it out, maybe?”

Red does so slowly. He’s not annoyed in the slightest. It’s been a while since he’s last seen Leaf.

“Oh! Ghost and flying?” She asks, and after Red’s answering nod she bounces on her feet. “Nice! Can you spell out her name?”

 _“Check dex after battle,”_ Red signs, and then signs again, slower. Leaf gasps, having gotten distracted by Oricorio.

“Alright!” She agrees, clapping her hands. To the right of her, Altaria rounds the side of the house to stand beside her. He gently envelops Leaf with his fluffy wings and begins to sing. Leaf pats him gently. “Do you want to battle here? Or somewhere else?”

Red shrugs.

“Red!” Leaf says, leaning over the picket fence to glare at him. “Give me some energy! Some excitement! _Something!_ I’m dying here!”

Red shrugs again but with _feeling_.

Leaf sighs overdramatically, but it’s good natured, a faux exasperation that gives way to a smile. She opens her arms for a hug. “I missed you, ya big lug. C’mere!”

Red leans forward and embraces her. He gets a face full of fluff due to Altaria’s wings, but he doesn’t mind. His fingers brush aside Leaf’s long brown hair. He’d missed her, too.

They move to Route One to have their battle. There’s more open space and less houses that could accidentally get damaged. Despite Red’s lack of pumping himself up, the battle is invigorating. Leaf has learned some new tricks in her travels and she tries out some new strategies. Her team consists of Altaria, Clefable, Venusaur, Nidoking, Kingdra and Blaziken. Leaf knows his team well and has prepared accordingly. Their battle is ruthless until the end.

It’s a back and forth of miraculous recoveries, excellent foresight and preemptive strategies. Oricorio does well against Clefable, her Steel Wing attack an excellent counter to Clefable’s typing, but Altaria takes her out with a harsh Crunch. Charizard takes her place, and Leaf recalls her Altaria, sending out Kingdra instead.

Her team is equipped with moves and items to take him out. Leaf knows he doesn’t change up his team much and she’d used that information to her advantage while preparing. In the end, it comes down to Nidoking and Pikachu, a type disadvantage on Red’s side, but he and his partner have gone through worse situations in battles.

Pikachu’s more agile and knows the terrain better. It’s close enough to make Red’s heart begin to race in the way it always does when he battles Green, but his belief in Pikachu’s abilities sees him through and he takes the win. Leaf recalls her fainted Nidoking and her smile is as bright as ever.

She bounds over to him, skipping past the route turned battlefield and extending her hand out. “Great battle! I thought I had you with my different types, but you and that Pikachu are out of this world!”

Red doesn’t take her hand. He instead hugs her again, making her laugh and squeeze Red tight. Leaf never fails to give him a great battle. She’s come a long way. It’s only a matter of time before she takes a win from him.

“So,” Leaf says, looping her arm around Red’s as they had back into town. “Think you could persuade your mom to make some of those soba bolo cookies she used to make when we were kids?”

Turns out his mother is already making her famed soba bolo cookies when they get back. Leaf lets her team recuperate in the backyard and Red’s pokémon are glad for the company. He and Leaf sit down at the kitchen table after Sienna insists that she doesn’t need help. Leaf is looking around the kitchen and adjoining living room. Nothing much has changed involving the decor of his childhood home. There are more trinkets around, bowls filled with candies, paintings on the walls, some of landscapes, others featuring pokémon. There are vases of flowers on every surface in the living room. There are three, thick quilts lining the back of the couch. It feels snug, homey and safe, which is how he suspects his mother wants it to feel.

Leaf looks about with a warm smile. She sets her chin in the palm of her hand. “Brings back memories...”

Leaf had begun her pokémon journey two years after he and Green had. She chose a bulbasaur as her starter and took to the gym challenge with gusto. Leaf got her badges easily enough, but she was interested in more than the Pokémon League. The mystery surrounding certain pokémon, the unknown, the undiscovered, _that’s_ what caught and kept Leaf’s attention.

She explored the towns and routes in search of legendary pokémon, soared through the skies, badgered the Pokémon League to let any capable trainer with eight badges enter the Cerulean Cave. She’s traveled to Hoenn to learn of myths and legends, to Johto to find beasts and rainbow feathers, and to Sinnoh to learn of origins and creation. Leaf is a chaser of knowledge, a proficient trainer dedicated to solving the mysteries of the world.

“Oh yeah!” Leaf says, turning her attention to Red with a look of starting realization. “I meant to ask. Why’re you back here? And _alone?_ I thought after the long goodbyes and everything, you’d be in Alola for a while.” Leaf pauses, blinks, and then backtracks a bit. “N-not that I’m not happy to see you!”

Red smiles to show that he doesn’t mind. He takes a breath to prepare himself. Leaf is exuberant and energetic, and with the news that he wants to deliver, that will increase tenfold.

Sienna takes a seat at the table after bringing them glasses of lemonade. She waits with a look in her eyes that has Leaf glancing between the two of them confusedly.

Red signs out the news just as he had with his mother. He watches Leaf’s face, sees the slow build up of elation and surprise, the corners of her lips quirking so much that her eyes squint.

“ _Really?!”_ Leaf squeals, bouncing to her feet and clapping her hands. “Congratulations! Wait, do I say that yet? That’s after you’re engaged, right?” Sienna nods to answer her question and Leaf waves a hand. “Well, I’m gonna say it anyway! Congrats, Red!”

He has enough time to sign a quick _thank you_ before Leaf wraps her arms around him. “I can’t believe my two idiot boys are getting _married!_ ”

Sienna starts laughing and Red lets himself be held, Leaf’s hair falling in front of his face and blocking his vision.

“And I’m so surprised _you’re_ the one proposing!” Leaf tells him, pulling away to smile at him. Red realizes that there are tears in her eyes and he frowns. It doesn’t hit him until after he’s wiped them from her cheeks that they’re happy tears.

“You’re not the only one,” Sienna says to his right. “Green is definitely the more bold of the two.”

“Right?!” Leaf says, patting Red’s cheeks before pulling away. “But it doesn’t matter who proposes first. What matters is what flavor of cake you’re going to have at the wedding!”

Again, Sienna starts laughing, but she covers her mouth with a hand this time.

“Red, _please_ tell me you’ve decided on chocolate,” Leaf says, staring him down with a glare that has no right being that heated over _cake_.

 _“I haven’t proposed yet,”_ Red reminds them both, his smile a little unsure.

“So? We may as well start planning out the important details!”

Red raises his hands again, a slight tremble to his fingers, but the timer on the oven goes off. They sit down to a warm plate of soba bolo cookies and cups of green tea. It’s nearly a perfect picture of what they’d do in their youth, but it’s missing the sneering face of Green and the way he’d steal cookies out from under Leaf’s nose. The simple days before rivalries and competitiveness.

“We’re going shopping tomorrow in Celadon if you’d like to join us Leaf,” Sienna offers.

Leaf lets out a long-lasting appalled gasp. “Really? I can come with?”

Red nods. The more help he has the better. With Leaf there, the three of them will undoubtedly pick out a ring that suits Green.

“Then of _course_ I’ll come along!” She says, and Red looks relieved for it.

It’s evening by the time Leaf heads out. She’d stayed for dinner and regalled them with tales of her recent trips and trainers she’s run into and battled. But the conversations and catch-ups run their course and they all agree on a time to meet up tomorrow. With a final hug and a wave, Leaf departs to her own childhood home, long brown hair swaying in the breeze behind her.

His mother retires shortly after and Red stays awake after feeding his team their supper. He washes the dishes, cleans the kitchen, and tries to distract himself from how awkwardly his last conversation had ended with Green. Red isn’t surprised that Green gave him silence in response to his question. He shouldn’t have asked it.

Red’s relationship with the professor is…strained, to say the least. The professor was the one who carried the message of Red’s success and potential to the Elite Four, who complimented him at every turn, and who unabashedly praised him with little regard to his own grandson’s feelings. The high praise hadn’t gone to Red’s head, but even as a child he could see how the professor’s clear favoritism hurt Green on a deep level. Red and Green had worked on their relationship together. The same couldn’t be said for the professor, who, to Red’s knowledge, has done little to acknowledge the part he’d played in their tumultuous childhood.

It’s only a matter of time before he runs into Professor Oak and Red already knows what he’s going to tell him, but he puts off the inevitable conversation anyway. He’s only going to talk with him out of courtesy. Regardless of how the professor reacts, Red will continue with his plans to propose to Green.

Red pulls out his phone and checks the time. Around nine, which means it’s two in the morning in Alola. He stares at his phone for such a long time, Pikachu comes up to him and nudges at his shin to make sure he’s okay. He should apologize. If Green goes quiet for hours on end, it’s never good. Red navigates to his messaging app and taps on Green’s name, but at that exact moment, he receives a message.

> **Daisy** : Red, are you still awake?

Not the Oak sibling Red had been expecting, but he doesn’t mind the distraction.

> **Red** : yes
> 
> **Daisy** : Do you mind coming over? I have tea ready and waiting!

Red doesn’t reply immediately, and Daisy reads him as well as her brother does.

> **Daisy** : Don’t worry. Grandpa’s not here. He’s still working at the lab.

Red pockets his phone, picks up Pikachu, and heads out.

The Oak family reminds him of spring.

Daisy, like her namesake, is sweet and caring. She brings love and patience to the household, acting with a gentle guiding hand to quell arguments and bitterness. She believes in people even if they don’t believe in themselves. She brings joy, like an unexpected field of flowers.

Professor Oak is a firm, sturdy tree underneath the clear blue skies, verdant leaves offering shade and protection. But the bark on those trees is harsh to the touch, leaving others with unwanted splinters and bruises. The tree, stalwart and calm, is unaware of the potential damage it causes. It stands, unassuming, looking out at the forest and the birds high in the sky, not paying attention to what’s happening below.

And Green… Green is the spring sky, the breeze that carries blades of grass and flower petals. He’s the unpredictability of spring, from light showers to heavy rainfall. He’s spontaneous, always moving, always thinking. There’s beauty in the changes of weather. There’s beauty in the nurturing of life.

They are all necessary, solidifying their place in Red’s life in essential and influential ways.

Under the cover of night, Red’s not worried about being seen by the other residents of Pallet Town. The Oak household being a quick walk away helps with that. Red and Pikachu creep across the yard without incident.

Red knocks gently on the door and waits. There’s a flower garden next to the porch full with blooms of similar look and color to the ones in Red’s backyard. Perhaps his mother and Daisy have taken up a hobby together. There’s a chimecho wind chime hanging off the awning of the porch. Red stands on the black and brown welcome mat patiently, the sweet notes of the wind chime echoing through the air.

Daisy opens the door a moment later. She’s wearing a purple t-shirt and light blue jeans. She’s keeping it simple, which Red understands. Daisy opens the screen door and welcomes him inside.

“It’s good to see you!” She says as Red enters and closes the door behind him. Daisy doesn’t rush over to hug him, but instead waits for Red to open his arms as an invitation. She gets her arms around him and pats his back. “I swear, you’ve gotten taller since you’ve left. How did that happen?”

Red shrugs and Daisy laughs. It’s so similar to Green’s, the way it starts high and ends in the middle register. Her hair is nearly the same color, too. A touch lighter and not as spiky but much longer.

Daisy pulls away and Red looks into the deep brown of her eyes. She looks well. Happy. Her smile seems sincere. “Welcome home,” she says, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Red nods. Pikachu jumps from his shoulder and into Daisy’s arms, nuzzling her in greeting.

Daisy holds him and points to the living area. “Let’s have some of that tea, hm?”

Red sits on the grey, low-height L-shaped couch in the living room. There’s a chabudai in front of him with hot cups of tea already on it. Daisy joins him after grabbing a plate of green tea cookies and setting it down, Pikachu still content in her arms.

It’s commonly known within Red’s small circle of friends and family that he has a sweet tooth. Bitter tasting foods are usually left to Green, so Red eyes the matcha flavored cookies with trepidation.

Daisy notices his expression and laughs. “Don’t worry. I put white chocolate chips in them. They taste fine!”

 _“Sorry,”_ Red signs quickly. He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful. He’s signed ‘sorry’ so many times today.

Daisy shrugs off his guilt of being impolite. “It’s okay. Stop looking so upset. Have a cookie. Drink some tea.” She waves off his apologies as easily as her brother. Red reaches over and tastes one of the cookies, finds that he loves it, and goes for another. Daisy offers one to Pikachu, who munches on it happily.

Red’s sipping at his cup of pecha berry tea when Daisy turns on the couch to face him, her eyes sharpening. “What brings you back so soon, Red?”

A chill races up Red’s spine. He slowly sets down his cup. He’s not afraid of Daisy, but he _is_ afraid of her reaction to the news of him proposing to her brother. There’s no cause for him to be so nervous, but there’s a chance of being met with skepticism and displeasure.

But when he lifts his eyes to look at Daisy, who seems to have some clue as to what Red’s going to say, that feeling begins to subside. This is _Daisy_. The same Daisy who would keep an eye on them as they splashed in the water near Pallet Town, who would bring them back snacks from Viridian City if they behaved, and who always got mad at Green when he badgered Red into teaming up to prank her. There’s nothing to be nervous about.

Red takes a deep breath and then signs for the second time today, _“I’m going to propose to Green.”_

Daisy says nothing. She stares at Red with unwavering eyes. Then, she nods. “Alright.”

That wasn’t much of a reaction. Red raises a brow. _“Sure?”_

Daisy returns to scratching at Pikachu’s tummy. “I’m sure. I'm surprised it’s happening so soon, considering how long it took you two to get over yourselves and start dating.”

Red slumps against the couch, but he’s smiling.

“I’m also surprised that it’s not Green proposing. Not like he’d miss an opportunity to come home and brag to everyone about it.” Daisy grins at him. “Looks like you beat him again, Red. He’s seriously dragging his feet.”

Red’s smile widens.

Daisy shakes her head in exasperation. “He’s probably stuck in his own head. I’m glad _you’re_ being so decisive about it.”

Red nods. He gets stuck in his head at times, too, but he can’t deny his feelings. Green makes him happy. He settles comfortably into the couch. It’s nice to have Daisy’s approval with Professor Oak’s opinion still up in the air. It might also be the environment. The number of afternoons he’d spent in the Oak household throughout his childhood were numerous. It’s basically his second home.

Daisy cradles Pikachu with an arm and reaches for her cup of tea. They ease into a silence that Red strongly appreciates after the day he’s had. Moments of recuperation are integral for any person, but that’s doubly true for Red. He’s easily exhausted by being social and needs time to replenish his energy. Green, Daisy, and his mother know this best.

Daisy sets her cup of tea down then and starts to massage Pikachu’s back. “Have you two talked about it?”

Red sits up properly and looks at her questioningly. When she doesn’t clarify, he signs, _“What?”_

“Getting married.”

Red shakes his head.

“That’s why, then,” Daisy says, looking at Red with a sympathetic smile. “Green assumes you’re not interested in getting married.”

Red’s eyes widen and not just by a minuscule amount.

“Good thing you’re proving him wrong, right?”

Red nods firmly. The proposal will be even more of a shock to Green since he in no way sees it coming. A good thing when Red imagines the type of face he’ll make, but also, potentially, a bad thing when he imagines being rejected.

Daisy sighs as she leans back against the couch, moving her massage to the base of Pikachu’s tail. “I can’t believe Green’s getting married before me.”

Red tilts his head. _“Dating?”_

Daisy flushes prettily. She turns her attention to rubbing the tension out of Pikachu’s paws. “I—I was. It didn’t work out. That was months ago,” she stammers. She doesn’t elaborate and Red respects her privacy. However, he doesn’t want her to think his silence is born from disinterest.

 _“I'm here,”_ he signs.

Daisy looks at him for a long moment. Her massage gently tapers off from smooth pats to just resting her fingers in Pikachu’s soft fur. Then, her hand falls to the couch cushion between herself and Red. He instinctively reaches over and takes it.

"Are you saying I can talk to you?" Daisy asks quietly.

Red nods.

"You sure you want to hear about all the mundane things I have to deal with?"

Red nods and squeezes her hand insistently.

Daisy smiles, light and easy. She holds Red’s hand more securely. "Okay... But that goes for you too, Red. I'm here if you want to talk. I know you're about to make it official, but you've always been a part of our family. You can always come to me, okay? About anything."

Red knows that and he’s happy for it. He doesn’t trust many people and doesn’t let too many get close, but Daisy is someone who he’s always cared for like a sister. He leans over and kisses her cheek.

Daisy laughs softly, like white petals tickling fingertips. She rests her head on Red's shoulder and sighs. It's a long but grateful sigh, something she's been holding in finally being released.

"Red," she whispers, her voice drifting off to other meadows. But Red follows, the breeze leading the way. "I'm glad it's you."

It’s eleven thirty-six when Red collapses on his bed. He’s tired beyond belief and he nearly falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, but one remaining thing keeps him awake. He pulls out his phone.

The sleep deprivation is both his enemy and greatest ally. He’s too exhausted to remember the time difference or be bothered with the anxiety over their previous conversation. At night, when they’re apart, they wish each other goodnight. It’s as simple as that.

> **Red** :sorry
> 
> **Red** :goodnight

Red’s day begins at approximately eight-thirty in the morning. His mother knocks loudly on his door and wakes him up. The routine of lying in bed for an extra twenty minutes to convince his body to move is snatched from him.

“We’ve got a lot of ground to cover!” Sienna informs him, voice full of energy.

Red brushes his teeth with half-lidded eyes. He didn’t get enough sleep for the second night in a row. The jet lag is slowly killing him.

“I’ve already made breakfast. Hurry up, and we can head out as soon as Leaf comes over!” Sienna’s down the stairs before Red can get a sign in edgewise. He takes a quick shower, gets dressed, and goes to wake Pikachu. Upon grabbing his phone, he notices there’s a message waiting for him.

> **Green** : Don’t apologize.

Red doesn’t have the time to think of a reply. The doorbell rings, his mother calls, and he and Pikachu rush downstairs.

Celadon is as busy as ever. The city lives and breathes with excitement and activity despite the chilly weather and the slow advancement of the fall season. People are stuffed in their long-sleeve sweaters and light jackets, talking amicably and carefree. Celadon shines in the springtime, the bushes and carefully planted flowers flourishing under the tempered heat. Now, it’s lost some of that light, but it continues to thrive.

Red walks behind Leaf and his mother, the hood of his jacket keeping him from being recognized. Whenever he visits Celadon, Viridian, or most of the cities in Kanto, he gets tense. He finds himself looking for anything out of the ordinary. He keeps an ear open for any distressed pokémon cries. Deep down, he knows there’s no one there causing trouble because he’d uprooted it himself, but habits are hard to break.

“So,” Leaf begins, slowing her stride to walk next to him. She’s wearing her own disguise: a pair of brown sunglasses and her hair tied up in a bun with a light blue cap to top it off. “You excited? You’re getting an engagement ring today!”

Red shyly looks away. He stuffs his hands into the pocket of his jacket and feels Pikachu inch closer to Leaf on his shoulder to get free ear scratches.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Leaf laughs. They move together through the small crowds of people along the street. All of a sudden, Red dislikes the fact that the department store is so deep into the city. He instinctively moves closer to Leaf as the number of people increases. He has no idea why it’s so busy today, especially considering the early hour. His mother slips by people easily, leading the way to the department store.

It’s within sight soon enough, the large sliding glass doors barring the way to floors of goods that people flock from all over Kanto to obtain. Leaf is practically bouncing on her feet to his right, while his mother looks focused on the task at hand. They head inside, the doors closing behind them.

Predictably, they get distracted.

He and Leaf are trainers first and the selection of Technical Machines will always catch their eye. There’s a sale on battle items that Leaf _has_ to look at, and his mother gets distracted looking at accessories, even going so far as to give Pikachu a little blue bandanna to try on.

Red can’t afford to spend money on anything when he’s unsure of how much the engagement ring is going to cost. So, he browses the battle items in sadness. He looks at the evolution stones with yearning, knowing that he’s going to need some for when he catches more Alolan pokémon.

However, when his mother points out a fancy bow that would look great on Eevee, Red caves.

“Why are we here again?” Leaf asks, coming up to him with bags full of goods. Red glares at her and she straightens, nudging his side with a laugh. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding. As if I could forget. I got you some stuff. I know how you like to be prepared for anything.”

Red’s expression takes a u-turn at Leaf’s generosity. _“Thank you.”_

“No biggie!”

They manage to drag Sienna away from the cute pokémon sweaters and over to the _human_ accessories. The jewelry department isn’t as massive, but it has plenty on display. Sienna takes charge as she finds a salesperson to speak to.

“We’re looking for engagement rings,” she says, succinct and to the point.

The salesman hops to attention. “What is the price range for this ring?”

“There isn’t one,” his mother answers, and Red almost dies. He quickly takes her hand to get her attention, but she gently pushes him off. “It’s fine, Red. Stop worrying.”

Red lets go of her hand and looks down at the fancy tile of the department store. He’s going to be broke and it’ll be the fault of his own mother. Pikachu nuzzles his cheek, but not even the affection of his partner can save him from the deep throes of sadness he’s suddenly been whisked into.

Leaf places a hand on his shoulder, chewing noisily on some gum. “Oh, cheer up, Red! ‘Sides, you’ll have some money coming in. Green has that interview coming up, doesn’t he?”

Again, Red is assaulted with an abrupt emotion. Shock races through his body as he registers Leaf’s words. _“What?”_

“Uhm, pretty sure it’s about the Battle Tree,” Leaf replies. She pulls out her phone. “I saw a promotion for it this morning. I thought you knew.”

That makes sense, but why didn’t Green tell him? Red takes out his own phone and hastily types out a message.

> **Red** : interview?
> 
> **Green** : Sorry, I forgot to tell you.
> 
> **Green** : I’ve got one scheduled tomorrow about the Battle Tree. Good publicity. Get the word out.
> 
> **Green** : It was supposed to feature both of us, but y’know. They’re fine with just me. As they should be, I’m amazing.

Red grimaces.

> **Red** : sorry
> 
> **Green** : It’s fine. Probably a good thing. You hate interviews. Dodged a bullet there.

He really had. The onslaught of media attention when he first became Champion was terrible. Nowadays, Green does what he can to always keep the focus on himself.

> **Red** : time?
> 
> **Green** : Why? You gonna watch me?
> 
> **Red** : yes
> 
> **Green** : Afraid I’m gonna insult you?
> 
> **Red** : no
> 
> **Green** : Afraid I’m gonna embarrass you?
> 
> **Red** : no
> 
> **Green** : … Do you just want to see my face?

Red blushes. He can’t answer that, even if he already knows the answer and _Green_ already knows the answer. He’s about to hit his embarrassment limit for today, so he shoves his phone in his pocket and rejoins his mother by the display cases.

The rings are sitting prettily under glass, each of them gleaming under the luminescent lighting. It is at this moment that Red is hit with the realization that he doesn’t know Green’s ring size, nor is he certain of the style of ring to purchase. His gut tells him something simple would do, but _when_ has Green ever been simple in his life? So something flashy. Or would Green want his ring to be simple so that the rest of his outfit could be showy?

Leaf comes up to him, her hands behind her back as she looks over the spotless rings. “Pretty big selection.”

Red nods.

“Any ideas on the style?”

Red shakes his head.

“Hm,” Leaf hums, nudging Red aside so she can get a better look. “Maybe silver...with diamonds?”

Red considers that. He’d been leaning toward silver. He looks at Leaf. _“How many?”_

Leaf shrugs. “Isn’t three a charm or something?”

Red nods. Three _is_ a charm.

None of the rings in the display case match up with what they want. Nor do any in any of the _other_ display cases. They leave the department store exhausted, having spent three hours there with plenty to show for it, but no engagement ring to render their mission a success.

They take a rest near the fountain in the middle of the plaza. It’s not that crowded. It’s chilly outside, so no one wants to sit at the benches and potentially get splashed with the cold fountain water.

“There’s a few other jewelry shops in Celadon, but after that, we’ll have to go to Saffron.”

Leaf groans. “Ugh, _Saffron_.”

“I know,” Sienna says, sounding exasperated. “But it’s bound to have more of a selection.”

Red tilts his head as the two continue to talk about potential spots and detours. He rounds the side of the water fountain to see if the bench is open. It isn’t. There’s a girl there with what looks like a...vulpix?

The size and body shape suggest that it’s a vulpix, but the color of its fur and eyes stumps Red. He’s confident in his ability to recognize pokémon on sight, but there’s something about the vulpix besides it’s color that’s confusing him. The texture and styling of its tails is different. A regional variant?

Red’s openly staring and then he’s slowly walking. He has to get a closer look. He nears the bench and crouches in front of the vulpix, eyes narrowed as he analyzes it. All fire types have a higher body temperature. Their warmth can be felt easily, but vulpix’s is nonexistent. Instead, there’s a freezing chill emanating from it. That, combined with the color of its fur and eyes, proves that it's an ice type.

He offers his fingers to the vulpix in question, and the pokémon nudges them questioningly. Red gives his trust and respect and the vulpix considers reciprocating, sniffing at Red’s jacket sleeve. The vulpix mewls and lightly licks Red’s hand in acceptance.

“Uhm...”

Red jumps, startled. He turns and looks at the girl he’d glanced at before. She looks to be about thirteen with light green eyes and her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She’s looking at him in shock with some fear mixed in. She has every right to be scared. He hadn’t even acknowledged her.

 _“Sorry,”_ Red signs out of habit, and then falters when he realizes that she probably doesn’t know sign.

The girl laughs nervously, inching away from Red which makes him feel even _worse_. “E-excuse me…”

Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and does his part to reassure the girl that Red is friendly. He sniffs at the girls arm and hesitantly places his paw on her wrist.

“Ah…” The girl reaches out and pets Pikachu once on the head. “What a nice Pikachu you have, Mister…?”

Red looks at her for a second, then to the vulpix, and then remembers he has a phone that he can use to communicate. He pulls it out, taps on the notes app, and quickly starts typing out a message. He holds it up for her to read once he’s finished.

_sorry. my name’s red. i was curious about your vulpix._

A gamble revealing his name to this girl he’s never met, but she deserves honesty after Red just randomly came up to her pokémon without so much as a wave.

The girl reads the message, blinks, and then looks up at him. “You’re Red? The Battle Legend?”

Red nods and makes a lip sealing gesture. He doesn’t want to end his shopping trip early because the paparazzi want to chase him down. The girl nods in understanding but she’s staring at him in awe.

“My name’s Lillie,” she says, extending her hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Red shakes her hand and nods.

Lillie smiles and reaches over to pet her vulpix’s head. “My vulpix is nicknamed Snowball. She’s from another region called Alola.”

Red’s eyes widen. What a strange coincidence. _Alola_ of all regions? He examines Snowball again.

_ice type right?_

“Yes!” Lillie claps her hands in excitement. “There’s a mountain there named Lanakila. It’s the tallest mountain in the entire region.”

Red knows exactly what he’s going to do when he gets back. It’s not his top priority, but he’s interested in catching all of the regional variants in Alola. He’s certain that Green is, too.

Pikachu, having found Lillie to be trustworthy, makes himself comfortable in her lap. Red offers her an apologetic expression, but Lillie doesn’t seem to mind. She’s careful to avoid Pikachu’s cheeks and scratches behind his ears.

“Actually, I’m having trouble with something, and since you’re a legendary trainer…” Lillie trails off, looking nervous.

Red takes a seat on the bench, Snowball sitting between himself and Lillie. He nods at her to continue.

Lillie takes out something from her backpack. It’s a small disk - a Hidden Machine. “I’ve got to teach a pokémon to fly, but I don’t have any that can learn it. In Alola, we have a pager that calls a ride pokémon to use.”

Ah. Red nods in understanding. It’d taken some getting used to seeing all the charizard’s in the Alolan skies carrying trainers across the islands. He can only imagine how difficult it is going to another region and being saddled with the responsibility of managing Hidden Machines.

When it comes to Fly, Kanto doesn’t have many pokémon that can learn it. The obvious answer is a pidgey, as they’re friendly and somewhat easy to train. With a great trainer, they can evolve to become terrifying adversaries, unleashing powerful hurricanes on Red’s team with a smug grin and a cocky attitude.

So pidgey is a good choice he _supposes_.

But there are other options, and he needs one that’s nearby. Red looks around Celadon, at the fountain and the shops and houses. He thinks about routes and the different areas where pokémon frequent. While he does this, he writes another note to Lillie.

_are you doing the gym challenge?_

“Yes,” Lillie answers, getting a bit bashful. “I’ve just gotten the Thunder Badge.” She pulls out her badge case and reveals it to him. It’s nostalgic to see four badges perfectly polished inside the case. It reminds Red of his own journey, how he’d get a badge and feel that rush of pride and triumph.

“I know Fuchsia City is next, but I wanted to teach one of my pokémon Fly first,” Lillie explains further, closing the case and returning it to her bag.

Red types another message.

_what about a fearow?_

After a quick talk with his mother and Leaf, Red leads Lillie out to Route Sixteen. They walk a small ways, Pikachu leading the way and scaring off any pokémon in the grass. Red feels a bit bad that he’s here. It’s through the battles with weaker pokémon that a trainer gains experience, but Lillie looks a bit nervous and shaky. Ever since he mentioned fearow, she’s been off.

Unfortunately, pidgey prefer the full trees of Viridian Forest. So they’re left with fearow, which frequent the grass along the short route. They trudge through and keep their eyes peeled for any in the sky.

Lillie’s doing her part, though her hands are shaking despite them gripping the straps of her backpack. Red’s not sure what she’s worried about; Snowball has the type advantage against a fearow. Nevertheless, he pulls out his phone.

_you ok?_

“Y-yes,” she mutters, looking down at her white sneakers. “I just had a bad experience with a group of spearow before and I’m...a little nervous. Fearows are much bigger aren’t they?”

Red nods.

Lillie turns pale.

Red understands better than most how scary pokémon can sometimes be. Some are territorial or just plain angry. Learning the differences comes with experience, which Lillie doesn’t have enough of. It’s something that comes with traveling the land. She’ll get there in time.

_im here_

Lillie nods. “Thank goodness.”

A fearow soars in the sky above them and circles down to the grass to catch a bite to eat. Red and Lillie approach cautiously. Once close enough, Red motions to Lillie and beckons Pikachu to return. This isn’t his fight. It’s up to Lillie now.

The fearow continues to eat its meal obliviously until Lillie takes a step toward it, Snowball stepping out in front of her. Lillie takes a deep breath, steadies herself, and points at the fearow with a finger. “Use Ice Shard!”

Snowball opens its mouth and the fearow begins to flap its wings. Before it can take off, Snowball’s attack connects, a shard of ice hitting it in the wing. A wise decision. Now fearow can’t escape. Nevertheless, it tries to, hopping along the dirt and crying out shrilly. It charges at Snowball, aiming its beak to try and peck it.

“Dodge it!” Lillie shouts. Snowball dives out of the way as the fearow hobbles along, it’s beak getting stuck in the ground. It flaps its other wing and gets somewhat airborne, but it can’t take off.

“Ice Shard again!” Lillie calls. Snowball fires off another shard, hitting the fearow in its opposite wing. Lillie grabs a great ball and throws it, hitting the fearow on the beak. The waiting begins as the fearow enters the great ball, and they watch with bated breath as the ball shakes once, twice, and a third time before settling in the grass.

“I caught it!” Lillie cheers. She runs over to the great ball and holds it in her hands. “I caught a fearow! I can’t believe it.”

Red walks up to stand beside her and places a hand on her shoulder. When she turns to look at him, her smile wide and sweet, Red gives her an encouraging thumbs up.

Lillie laughs with relief.

After giving Lillie a few helpful pointers and tips about training a fearow, they part ways. Lillie continues on to Fuchsia and Red returns to Celadon to meet up with his mother and Leaf. They grab a bite to eat for lunch before checking out the two other jewelry stores Celadon has to offer. Again, they find nothing. All the rings don’t match the style he’s looking for, and he doesn’t have the time to wait around for one to be specially made.

But the day isn’t a total failure. Leaf comes home with them and shows Red all the battle items she’d gotten at the shop. She gives him a few as well as an ice stone. His mother wraps the gift for Eevee in a cute little box. Leaf looks over his pokédex and spends time with Oricorio, who seems to be more fond of his mother than himself. Probably because Sienna keeps grooming her feathers and sneaking her treats when Red isn’t looking.

Leaf stays over for dinner again, giving Red encouragement that they’ll find the perfect engagement ring soon. Red wants to believe her, but the anxiety of only having a few days left rests in his chest. But he doesn’t want to rush this. If he can’t find it this week, he’ll have to come back when he has time.

The disappointment still takes a toll on him. After feeding his team and cleaning up, Red decides on heading to bed early. Arceus knows he needs it. He unceremoniously falls into bed and Pikachu curls up on his stomach. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to set an alarm and sees that, once again, he’s received a new message.

Red opens it and nearly sends Pikachu flying with how quickly he sits up.

It’s a picture of Green holding Eevee. His hair is styled in its usual splendid manner with a perfectly bright smile and brown eyes catching the light of the afternoon sun. They seem to be right outside of their apartment complex. Eevee looks a little grumpy and Red is reminded of the bow he’d gotten her. Hopefully it’ll cheer her up when he gets back.

He saves the picture and spends an embarrassing amount of time just looking at it, but that’s between Pikachu, the four walls of his room, and himself. When he’s over the initial shock of being sent a pretty photo of his boyfriend, Red replies.

> **Red** : why didnt you warn me you were going to send a picture
> 
> **Green** : Why do you need a warning? I'm beautiful, hello?
> 
> **Green** : You should be on your knees bowing before me for sending you an exclusive, one-of-a-kind, Green Oak photograph.
> 
> **Red** : of course youd want me on my knees
> 
> **Green** : You sure have been turning things sexual lately.
> 
> **Green** : It's okay. I know I'm hard to resist. It's been days. You obviously miss me.
> 
> **Red** : im good
> 
> **Green** : Sure.

Red sleeps through his alarm and doesn’t wake until the afternoon. He lies in bed for an extra thirty minutes before getting up and starting the day. He feeds his pokémon first before thinking about what he wants to eat himself. His mother offers to make him some lunch, but Red declines. He’s not sure what he’s in the mood for. He feels off having gotten up so late. He watches Lapras wiggle about in the backyard and Charizard trying to get Blastoise to engage in some friendly wrestling.

With all the commotion about engagement rings and telling people about the news, Red hasn’t given much thought to the actual _proposal_. Sure, the ring is an important part, but he’s supposed to sign something important to Green beforehand. A list of things he likes about him? A retelling of their lives together from humble beginnings to now? His favorite memories? Painting a picture of what their married lives will be like? A combination of all of those things?

Red isn’t sure, but he feels like this is the part that he needs to do on his own. He’s not against pointers and advice, but he wants his words to come from the heart and not be influenced by others' experiences or what they’ve seen on television. Red wants to be honest and bear his heart, and that’s something that should be kept between himself and Green.

Red gets up from the porch swing, stretches, and decides to take a trip to Cerulean.

Wearing his hoodie disguise, Red takes to the skies on Charizard’s back. There’s nothing quite like flying through the sky. It’s a thrill that _never_ gets old. They fly over Viridian City and Celadon, but Red lands on Route Four to not draw attention. He and Pikachu enter the city and find that though it’s afternoon, the amount of people is much more tame compared to Celadon.

There’s a food stall near the bike shop that catches Red’s attention. The start of the season means that many of his favorite snack and street foods are showing up again. He gets some bite-sized kabocha korokke and a few berries for Pikachu before walking toward the Nugget Bridge. They eat as they look down at the crystal clear water. Red remembers when he’d been offered to join Team Rocket here, an eleven-year old who’d outsmarted and bested every grunt he’d come across so far. He laughs to himself as he thinks on it, finishing his snack and pocketing the trash to throw away later.

People come and go on the bridge, walking behind him without so much as a glance. Red’s given a bit of privacy since he’s able to blend in, so he pulls out his phone and starts jotting down his thoughts on the proposal. Pikachu finishes his berry snack and looks down into the water, twitching his tail every time he sees a goldeen or magikarp.

Red starts out with basic facts. How important Green is to him, how happy he makes him, things like that. He notes a few inside jokes they have that probably won’t make it into the final cut. He ends up going on about Green’s eyes and their first kiss among other things. Red stops there, getting too embarrassed to continue.

“Red? Is that you?”

Red nearly jumps into the water at being so suddenly addressed. He turns his head slightly to take in the sight of Misty, holding a tote bag and looking dressed for a day at the beach. But...she always looks dressed like that, so Red supposes she looks normal. Red looks around the bridge before nodding. He wonders how Misty spotted him.

“Your Pikachu,” she explains when she comes to stand next to him. “I could never forget such a strong pokémon.” Pikachu soaks up the praise. He leans into Misty’s hand and receives pets for his cuteness. Misty laughs as Pikachu licks her hand, and then her attention shifts back to Red. “I read a while back that you were headed to Alola. What brings you back so soon?”

Red doesn’t want to lie but he absolutely cannot tell the truth. He shrugs casually, hoping Misty will take that for an answer. When she merely raises her brow and stares at him, Red reluctantly pulls out his phone and types out a purposely vague message.

_just had to take care of something_

“Oh. Well, I hope it’s sorted out alright,” she says. Red’s relieved that she accepts that answer, but he’s never been _especially_ close to Misty. She’s very nice, a great gym leader and a good fit for Cerulean, but it’s not like they’ve had any long and thought provoking conversations.

_where are you going?_

Misty reads the message and then smiles. She places a finger to her lips secretively. “I’ve got a date!”

The gesture is common enough, but it reminds Red of something else entirely. It sends him back to the Seafoam Islands and secrets shared between three trainers underneath the stars.

Red snaps out of it quickly and smiles at Misty.

_have fun_

“Thanks!” She says, petting Pikachu once more before heading off down the bridge. “Take care, okay?”

Red nods and waves goodbye. His fingers tremble slightly as he watches Misty’s retreating back. He turns on his heel and walks back toward Route Four. The phantom feeling of ice encasing his fingertips makes him shiver. He suddenly wants to be somewhere else, far away from Cerulean City. It’s almost sunset, which means there’s only one place to go.

They fly south to Vermilion. The light of early evening shines softly on the rooftops and pavement. Again, Red lands outside of the city and enters inconspicuously. His destination is the docks, and Pikachu follows dutifully.

The S.S. Anne isn’t slated to return for months and he must’ve just missed the S.S. Aqua. Red sits cross legged on the wood and stares out at the sea. He pulls out his phone and tries again, writing down whatever comes to his mind. It makes for a jumbled mess, but at least it’s _something_. He can fix it later.

Red had gotten nauseous when he’d first stepped onto the S.S. Anne. It’d been his first time on a boat, and what a large one it was. He gets sidetracked with writing down his thoughts and looks out at the water. It feels different here compared to the river of Cerulean. More calm, he supposes. The whole of Vermilion feels that way, dusk-light trapped within a city.

Pikachu paws at his knee. Red at first thinks it’s for attention, but it looks as if Pikachu wants him to go fishing. There’s no need for him to. Red’s caught every pokémon in these waters, every single one lurking within the tall grass, and every pokémon soaring through the air.

Well...

Red picks up Pikachu and stands. Perhaps another town or city will provide him with enough inspiration.

For some reason, he winds up in Lavender town. It’s calmer now as people visit the House of Memories to pay their respects. He makes sure to adjust his hoodie here. The locals know him well and will stop whatever they’re doing to thank him and shower him with gifts. He’s glad that he helped out the town all those years ago, but sometimes he just wants to visit like a normal person.

The Kanto radio tower looms high above him. He eyes it, recalling when it’d been the Pokémon Tower and when Green had nearly pissed himself with fear but still maintained his attitude. Red walks about, not aiming for a particular destination, but he isn’t surprised when he finds himself in front of the House of Memories.

The flowers blooming outside beckon to him and Red follows, Pikachu walking by his side. He sits in front of the flower bed, watching as the pink, purple, and orange blossoms dance. Red doesn’t pull out his phone. He doesn’t think about anything. He just observes, breaths with the wind and slowly relaxes his body.

Red’s been fortunate enough to not have any pokémon pass. That’s not to say that he hasn’t seen any wild pokémon die, either of natural causes or by Team Rocket. He thinks about those moments as he sits there, holding Pikachu close to his chest. He sits. He breathes. He remembers. He accepts.

It’d been a hard lesson to learn, but Red can't save and protect every pokémon out there. He does the best he can, but he’s also learned to cherish the people and pokémon around him. Red scratches Pikachu’s back in his favorite spot and smiles when his partner nuzzles his arm. He pulls out his phone and starts writing again.

An hour passes. Red pockets his phone and gets up, leaving the House of Memories behind.

There’s a general unrest that settles inside him whenever he’s near Saffron City. Just flying overhead and seeing the Silph Co. building makes him uneasy. There are memories there that Red doesn’t like to remember, encounters he wishes he could forget.

That day when the Silph Co. building caught fire.

His fight with Giovanni hadn’t gone smoothly. In such an enclosed space, it was inevitable that some stray damage from their battle would result in a fire breaking out. Earthquakes shook the top floor, flames added to the destruction and chaos, and among the broken glass and burning wood, Red was grateful to himself that he’d fought through the building and saved all the pokémon and workers inside.

Giovanni escaped, and so did Red and the Silph Co. President. He’d been hailed a hero, and still is now, given prizes, sponsorships, and exclusive poké balls. He’s always supplied with medicines and materials. The building has been repaired, looking bigger and better than ever before, but it feels like everyone’s forgotten. Red is stuck with the memories of that day and the residual fear that with the fire and the slow collapse of the building, the lives of his pokémon and himself would be lost. He’d met the boss of Team Rocket and hadn’t been able to keep him from escaping. He’d done it all alone when it would’ve been much easier and safer with someone by his side.

They fly high above Saffron, higher than the Silph Co. building and other skyscrapers that have popped up in recent years. Red’s not sure how he’s going to stomach going there tomorrow, but for now, he and Charizard soar high above the clouds. Mt. Silver is visible in the distance and Red focuses on it as they continue to fly, but it’s not his destination.

Red stands at the steps of the Indigo Plateau. Night falls quietly and Pikachu is oddly silent by his side. There’s been a few renovations, Red notes. The statues leading to the stairs have changed, as have the stone tiles underfoot. Prettier, he supposes, at least Green would say so, but the plateau looks every bit as grand as years ago.

He stands there for a while, not thinking anything in particular, but struck with a faded sense of accomplishment. The Indigo Plateau is where many dreams have died. The fate of many trainers rests here on the polished stone steps. Red isn’t one of those trainers, but his heart aches all the same. This is where everything came to a head.

Red steps forward and walks up a few steps. He can feel anticipation in his fingertips, though he isn’t sure what for. He’s not here to battle, he’s here to reminisce, but his body reacts nonetheless. Pikachu is attentive at his side, possibly having the same reaction. A tenseness sticks in the air but Red ignores it. He stops about midway up the staircase and then turns, looking back over the plateau, Victory Road, and the pieces of Kanto he can see. He turns to the east and finds Mt. Silver.

The wind blows and the sky darkens. Red lowers himself to sit on the cold stone and looks out. The cool air brushes against him and Pikachu settles on the steps beside his feet. Red’s never minded the cold. The chill helps him focus. He takes out his phone and scrolls through the paragraphs of words that he’s written about Green. Most of it is embarrassing gibberish, but it’s all true, so he can’t get too mad at himself. There’s honesty that Red has only admitted to himself, feelings that he’s conveyed and Green has picked up on before, deeper things that he suspects Green already knows but they haven’t discussed.

Every word and sentence is littered with honesty, which means there is pain, heartbreak and sadness, but there’s happiness, too. The history of their relationship is laid out between the sentences that Red has typed on his impromptu flight of Kanto, and he realizes suddenly that every city and town that he visited today is a place where he’s battled Green. He sits now on the Indigo Plateau, where Green’s feelings for him festered into hate.

Red looks through everything he’s written and erases the mistakes and repeated sentences. He trims the fat and leaves nothing but clear words, sometimes brutal, but other times shocking and real. Slowly, he adds a bit to the end of his notes. Something simple that summarizes his feelings in a quick and easy way.

“Red?”

Red’s startled for the second time today. Pikachu quickly moves higher on the steps to defend his trainer from this mystery person, but Red recognizes that voice. He turns and places his hand on Pikachu’s back to calm him.

Lance looks down at him from above, his red cape billowing behind him. He looks like some kind of superhero, which makes Red smile in a second-hand embarrassment kind of way. Maybe that’d worked on Red when he was eleven, but not so much now. Red offers a simple wave and Lance smiles.

“It’s good to see you,” he says, descending the stairs to sit beside him. The years are getting to him, Red notices. The tips of his spiky red hair look a little white. Red wonders when he’s going to retire that cape of his, but probably never. Champions both former and current are encouraged to create gestures or have certain fashions that their fans can replicate and recognize for publicity reasons. Green has his salute and overall appearance, Lance has his cape, and Red has his hat and elusive demeanor.

Red turns to his phone and navigates away from his proposal notes and opens a new one.

_renovations look nice_

“I’m glad you like them,” Lance says. He looks out over the steps and the entryway. “We’ve given the Elite Four battle rooms some changes, as well as the Champion’s room. Would you like to see?”

After a moment of pondering, Red nods.

It’s difficult to discern the types of the Elite Four with the renovations going on. Lance informs him there haven't been any personnel changes to the Elite Four, but they are bringing each room up to date with the latest technology and stylings. They walk through all the construction and demolition somewhat easily. Red’s a little interested to see what it’ll look like when it’s all finished.

The champion’s room lies before them and Lance pushes open the large doors and reveals a grandiose room of gold and silver. There are six large statues of cyndaquil equally spaced in columns alongside the cobalt blue carpet down the center of the room that leads to the battle area. The pillars of lights one either side of the room are a bright but warm gold, but the walls themselves are silver with a royal and elegant feel.

“Gold’s made quite a few changes,” Lance says, his hands on his hips. “When we’d first told him about the renovations, he said the dratini statues would be the first thing to go.”

Lance doesn’t sound happy about the news. Red feels sorry for him, but he has to admit, the new champion’s room looks very nice and regal. He passes the cyndaquil statues and continues up the short staircase to the battle area, the poké ball in the center of the floor drawing his attention. He hears Lance come up behind him and turns to see the former champion with a poké ball in his hand.

“Are you up for a rematch, Battle Legend?”

Lance is a dragon master first and foremost, but he’s changed up his team recently to add some different types. Respectable, but Red and his team don’t have any trouble overcoming the tricks Lance sends their way. Pikachu and Venusaur make quick work of his Gyarados and Aerodactyl, two pokémon Red and his pokémon are used to contending with. He keeps Venusaur to deal with Lance’s Kingdra, but they end up knocking each other out.

Lapras and Blastoise are left to battle the rest of Lance’s team, which consists of a Charizard, Salamence, and Dragonite. Red still has Charizard, Pikachu and Oricorio to help out if need be, but Lapras handles it. Hail adds consistent damage that Lance doesn’t have an answer for. Blastoise follows up with a quick Blizzard that stops both Salamence and Dragonite in their tracks.

That leaves Lance’s Charizard, which Red knows Blastoise can take care of, but he’s feeling curious. He sends his Charizard out instead and watches as the two fire dragons battle it out against each other. A devastating Blast Burn ends the brutal struggle, and Red wins. All in all, it’s a good battle between former champions, one that Red is grateful for.

They shake hands after it all. Lance looks winded, but he’s smiling all the same. “You’ve only gotten stronger, Red. I’m not surprised.”

Red manages a slight smile. Kind words, but he can’t take them to heart.

> **Red** : beat lance again
> 
> **Green** : Hah! Of course you did.
> 
> **Green** : How many times do we have to kick his ass?
> 
> **Green** : Is he still using three dragonites?
> 
> **Red** : no
> 
> **Green** : Thank Arceus for small miracles.

After healing up his team, Red heads out to the steps of the plateau again. The sky is well and truly dark to match the hour. He lifts his hood, having pulled it down upon entering the building. He can see the vibrant lights of Celadon and the tall buildings of Saffron. The whole of Kanto is visible atop these stairs, even in the dark of night.

“How’s Alola?”

Red tilts his head and then gives a thumbs up.

“Good. I’m glad it’s going well,” Lance says. “I’m told it’s a beautiful region. I’d be glad to have an official League there.”

Red nods in agreement.

Lance looks out over the night sky. His cape twists and blows with the wind. He looks pensive, his lips turning up into a scowl for a moment, then he’s calm again, reserved and focused as he faces Red. “Take care of yourself, Red. You and Green both. Look out for each other.”

Red can only imagine what train of thought had led to those sentiments. He suspects Lance’s words have a double meaning, but he doesn’t have time to mull over them. He’ll take them at face value for now. Of course they’ll look out for each other; it’s become second nature to do so. He nods again.

With a wave and a quick hop down a few stairs, Red tosses Charizard’s poké ball into the air.

They take off in a swirl of wind and enter the night.

Dinner is cold by the time Red gets back, but he doesn’t have much of an appetite anyway. He feeds his team and gives them poké beans as treats for a well-won battle. When he goes to bed, he looks again at what he’d written over the course of the day. Pikachu snuggles up against his chest and Red hugs him, blushing at his own words and feelings laid bare. It’s still a bit lengthy, but perhaps that’s fine. He has no idea how long proposals are supposed to be, anyway.

Red is aware of the time now, though, and doesn’t send Green a text even though he wants to. He schedules one to send in the morning and tries to sleep, but it takes hours to obtain. When he does finally fall, he dreams of nothing.

Red’s stomach turns when they enter Saffron City. He hides his hands in the pockets of his jeans and keeps his head bowed. The sheer size of the metropolitan area certainly doesn’t help things. There are rows of apartment buildings and businesses that go on for miles. The skyline is forever dotted with large, upscale skyscrapers with blindingly clean windows and rooftop restaurants that take months to get a reservation at. Saffron City had been the most populated city in his youth, and now it’s double that, the shining jewel of Kanto that attracts plenty of tourists and business from regions all over.

The queasy feeling permeates him upon entering the always moving, always alive city. It clogs his throat and numbs his limbs. It sucks at what little energy he has.

Leaf sticks close to him as they wade through the impossibly large crowds. The sounds of traffic and numerous conversations overlaid on top of each other grates on Red’s ears, but he offers his friend his arm in comfort. Leaf clings to it, her energetic personality losing some of its vigor.

Sienna doesn’t seem bothered by the clutter whatsoever. She walks in front of them and Red has to focus in order to keep her in his sight. It’s early morning, around nine, and they have four jewelry stores to look at today. The first is a large, expensive looking shop with two floors full of accessories. Red knows immediately he won’t be able to afford anything in here, but he goes in regardless.

He and Leaf head to the silver rings while his mother makes idle chit-chat with the salesperson on shift.

Leaf peers over the cases. Necklaces, bracelets and rings await them. They all sparkle and gleam, mostly due to the fluorescent lighting reflecting off of them. Red keeps his hands in his pockets. He feels like he can’t touch anything with how expensive some of the rings are. Upwards of seven hundred thousand money with so many diamonds, the metal of the ring is barely seen.

Red’s looking for something simple with a little class added to it. Nothing too eye-catching or big. Leaf’s frown gets progressively deeper as they round the store. This particular store seems set on one ring style: a large gem attached to a thin ring of metal. Not what they’re looking for, so they take their leave.

They pass by the Silph Co. building on their way to the next store. In person, it makes him feel incredibly small. Sienna and Leaf both keep close to him as they pass. They know about the fire and the glass and tremors that promised the very downfall of Silph.

The second shop isn’t as elaborate as the first. It still has its spiffiness, but their selection has more variance when it comes to styles. The prices are still steep here; four hundred thousand and counting the deeper they go into the store. The salesperson they talk to is more inclined to the details of different diamonds and the saturation of them, so all three of them are given a brief lesson about it.

Afterwards, Red likes to believe he’s a bit more knowledgeable about tone and color, but his mind is still set on silver with three clear diamonds, but they don’t have what he’s looking for in stock.

While snacking on some dango, they come across the third shop on their list. It’s smaller than the two they’ve visited before, but the inside is immaculate and cozy. The walls are decorated with vintage antique paintings and sculptures. There are cases of gems and stones on display, uncut and natural. It feels like a museum almost, with all the interesting decor around the place.

“Welcome to Diamond Storm, the hidden gem of Saffron.” A voice greets them, an older gentleman who looks to be in his early forties. He’s sporting a three piece black men’s suit with a red rose delicately placed in the front pocket. “My name is Leander, and it will be my pleasure to help you today.”

Sienna is already intrigued. She steps forward and offers her hand to shake. “Thank you for the grand welcome.”

“The pleasure is mine, Miss...?”

“Oh! Sienna.”

“What a beautiful name, Miss Sienna.”

Red looks away from his mother being flirted with and decides to start the search for a ring. The store itself is fairly welcoming. It’s not glaringly bright with lights that blind him. There are chairs and couches to sit on. There are objects other than jewelry to add some intrigue and mystery to the place. The prices are still a bit steep, but there are more reasonable ones mixed in here and there. Red doesn’t feel as if he’s out of his league.

As he pursues the selection, a particular ring catches Red’s eye. It’s not exactly what he and Leaf had decided on, but there’s something about it that sticks with him. It’s a somewhat thick band of lustrous, stunning silver. In the center of the band, there’s a curving column that holds five small round diamonds inside it. They’re small enough to add class, but not too glaring. It’s the perfect balance between the two options, and Red feels like it’s the right choice.

Then he looks at the price tag and his heart plummets.

“Did you find something?” Sienna asks, coming up beside him. Red points heartbrokenly at the ring in question and his mother gasps, patting his shoulder. “Oh, it’s _beautiful._ ”

Red nods because it is, but the price tag isn’t. He points to that next and his mother tutts, reaching over to pinch his cheek. “That’s not as bad as it could be, sweetheart.”

Leander joins them on the other side of the display case. “Have you found something?”

Sienna points to the object of Red’s sorrow. “Yes, we’re quite interested in this silver one.”

Leander takes the keyring from his suit pocket and unlocks the case swiftly. He reaches inside to grab the case and brings it out for closer inspection. “That’s not silver, I’m afraid,” he explains, taking the ring and holding it in his gloved hand. “It’s fourteen karat white gold.”

Red has no idea what fourteen karat means. The ring may not be silver, but It still looks impeccable. Leander gives it to him to hold and he squints his eyes to examine the five diamonds. He doesn’t want to have his heart set on this ring due to the price, but it’s becoming increasingly hard to ignore how pretty it would look on Green’s finger.

Sienna hums to his left. “And the price—”

Leander grunts affirmatively with a pointed adjustment of his glasses. “Two-hundred forty-two thousand, yes.”

Red wishes with his entire _soul_ that the price would stop being mentioned. He turns the ring over in his hand, handling it more carefully than he would a pokémon egg or a master ball. It fits nicely in his hand, which he knows doesn’t matter, but the weight of it feels nice. The more he looks it over, the more he’s sure of himself that _this_ is the ring to get.

“Wait, did we find something?” Leaf bounds over on Red’s other side. She squeezes close and Red moves his hand for her to see the ring in question. “Ooh! I guess _five’s_ a charm, huh?”

Red shrugs sheepishly.

“It’s very pretty,” Leaf says, taking it from Red’s hands. She tries it on and Red’s eyes catch on the way it shines against her skin. The band is thick, sparklingly bright, and beautifully elegant. Leaf holds up her hand so they both can admire it and Red gulps, his heart constricting in his chest.

He has to have this ring.

With _deep_ resignation and the knowledge that he’s going to have to severely budget his expenses for the next few months, Red reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, but his mother puts a hand on his arm before he can start pulling out bills.

“Have you heard of the hero of Kanto, Leander?” She asks.

Red gapes at her.

Leaf starts giggling to his right.

Leander huffs, offended. “Of _course_ I’ve heard of him. He put a stop to that awful Team Rocket and rid Kanto of their ilk. Red was his name, I believe.”

Sienna nods, impressed. “You’re absolutely correct, and it just so happens that _he’s_ the one looking to purchase this ring.” She reaches over and tugs Red’s hoodie down, revealing his unkempt hair and confused expression. He stares at Leander with wide eyes, but his mouth is thin with impassivity.

Leander reacts quite differently. He recoils swiftly, his glasses nearly falling off his face after the sudden jostling. He looks perplexed — _puzzled_ , even — as he regards Red with new eyes. He leans over the display case curiously. “You’re him? You’re _the_ Red?”

Leaf reaches over and takes Red’s wallet out of his hands. From inside it, she grabs his trainer ID and holds it up for Leander to gawk at. “The one and only.”

Red has no idea why this is happening.

Leander abruptly straightens. He needlessly fixes his suit jacket and dusts invisible dust off of his person. He stands absurdly straight and bows in respect. “Forgive me, sir! I’m afraid I did not recognize you.”

Leaf tucks his trainer ID back into his wallet, pinning Leander with a boastful stare. “Well, now you know.”

“So, about the price,” Sienna begins, batting her eyelashes. “Surely, you can make an exception for my son, the youngest Kanto Champion? Just _think_ about what could’ve befallen this fair city if not for his bravery!”

“And your pretty shop!” Leaf chimes in. “Knowing Team Rocket, they probably would’ve taken it over or hid some secret base under here.”

Red thinks that’s fairly plausible given the location of the shop. It’s near the heart of the city, not too far from Silph, and it’s small and unsuspecting. Team Rocket would’ve used it as a place to store evolution stones or something.

Leander is, quite literally, shaking in his undoubtedly expensive designer dress shoes. He pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and pats down his cheeks and neck. “I—I see, well, I’m sure we can come to s-some sort of agreement, hm?”

They get twenty-four thousand knocked off the final price. With Red paying for most of it, and Sienna chipping in the savings she has stored from Red’s winnings, they’re able to cover it without issue. Red’s feeling pretty incredible about it. He’s getting the ring that he wants and still has some money to speak of. Not much, but enough until his job at the Battle Tree starts.

He’s also learned to _never_ underestimate the power of sweet talking and bartering. No wonder Green does it so often.

As Leander cleans the ring and occupies his mother with compliments and conversation, Red’s attention drifts elsewhere in the store. There’s a ring box display near the front. They come in many colors and shapes: the standard black box, a cherry rosewood, and a pure white heart-shaped one. None of them seem that interesting to Red, until he notices a few that are less conventional. There’s one that looks like a puzzle box, another that resembles a music box, and the last one on the row seems to be made of folded paper.

They continue to get more unique as Red browses. The one that appeals to him is a ring box shaped like a poké ball. A love ball, specifically. The heart featured on the top of the ball has a sparkly silver outline around it. The pink coloring shines and glistens. It looks pretty fancy, at least enough to notice it’s not a real love ball up close.

Red can’t stop looking at it.

“Really?” Leaf asks, coming up behind him. “That’s the box you want?”

Red nods. How can he not choose the one shaped like a poké ball? They’re both legendary trainers, and this way, Green won’t be suspicious of it. He’ll simply think that Red’s caught a new pokémon. It’s perfect.

Leaf doesn’t seem convinced. She crouches down beside him and eyes it, squinting through the glass to see the detail. “You want to propose to Green with _this_ ring box. This poké ball one.”

Red nods again, firmly. He points to it, wordlessly telling Leaf to look harder. It’s not a bad box in the slightest. It’s got all the polish that every ring box needs. It’s pretty, it’ll keep the ring safe, and it’ll be easy to hide in plain sight. It’s cheesy and romantic, but as Green has told him on many occasions, he’s sappy when it comes to matters like these. Red isn’t going to back down on this.

“Fine,” Leaf sighs in acceptance. “The more I think about it, the more I think it’s perfect for you two. You’re both so obsessed with battling, of course you’d bring it into your engagement.”

Red smiles. Now that he has the ring and the box picked out, his mission is complete. He only hopes that he doesn’t make the mistake of tossing his new ring box in the air instead of an actual poké ball.

Lunch is pizza at one of the fine establishments that allows you to eat outside. Sienna insisted on it, preferring the fresh air to the stuffiness inside. She puts to bed Red’s fears of being recognized by any passerby that sees them by asking for a table near the back. The three of them sit unnoticed by the majority, and the coverings of trees and plants only aid in that. The autumn season leads to a soothing afternoon, an agreement of warm weather that makes outside eateries such as these favorable.

Red holds the love ball carefully in his hands as they wait for their meal. He can’t stop looking at it. The shade dulls it’s luster, but Red marvels at it all the same, his lips twitched up into a content smile. He has an engagement ring and a manageable proposal. He’s going to propose to Green.

“You can’t be that obvious, Red. Green will see it coming,” Leaf says, tapping his shoe under the table.

Sienna nods. “She’s right. You know how perceptive Green is.”

Red nods, understanding their concern and knowing that he’ll need to school his slight change of expression into something more normal, but for now, he relishes in the excitement and accomplishment. His fingers rub at the impeccably smooth texture of the love ball, tracing the outline of the heart with reverence.

Once their food arrives, Red carefully places it into his bag, motioning for Pikachu to move from his shoulder onto his lap. Not every restaurant is kind enough to offer small plates of berries and poké beans, but Red has enough to hold Pikachu over until dinner.

The minute he lifts a slice of stringy cheese pizza to his mouth, his phone goes off.

> **Green** : Did you take one of my shirts with you?

Red blinks and rereads the text a few times before replying.

> **Red** : no
> 
> **Green** : It’s not here and I’ve looked everywhere.
> 
> **Red** : dryer?
> 
> **Green** : _Everywhere_ includes the _dryer_ , Red!

Ooh, he’s mad. Red bites the inside of his cheek to hold back his smile

> **Red** : which shirt?
> 
> **Green** : The black long-sleeved button down one with the white flower print around the collar.

So descriptive. Red focuses on his phone as Leaf and his mother engage in some conversation between bites of food. Pikachu and Eevee _had_ helped in packing, so it stands to reason that _maybe_ they’d pulled something off the bed or from the basket of freshly dried clothes. And _perhaps_ Red had seen something that looked too small and ornate to be his in his duffel bag this morning but hadn’t given it much thought at the time.

So.

> **Red** : it might be with me
> 
> **Green** : Unbelievable.
> 
> **Red** : pikachu and eevee helped me pack
> 
> **Green** : Are you seriously blaming Eevee for this? Pikachu, sure, but _Eevee?_
> 
> **Red** : theres nothing wrong with pikachu
> 
> **Green** : There’s plenty wrong with Pikachu.

Pikachu, as if knowing he’s being discussed, noses at Red’s hand for another poké bean, which Red gives him because he deserves it.

> **Red** : sorry
> 
> **Green** : It’s fine, just don’t wear it. You’ll stretch it out.

“Your pizza’s getting cold,” Leaf tells him, reaching over and making a grab for his slice. But Red waves her off while still holding onto his phone and keeping Pikachu secure in his lap.

“It’s no wonder. He’s texting Green,” Sienna explains, resting her chin in her free hand.

Leaf snickers and Red’s face heats. He hurriedly tucks his phone into his pocket and gets started on his pizza.

“I’m a little upset that it’s over so soon,” Leaf bemoans, tapping her nails against her glass of soda. She looks at both Red and Sienna with a pout. “It’s been fun hanging out with you guys.”

Sienna smiles that warm smile of his, the one she’d give them all the time as kids. “Well, before Red leaves, I was planning on having a big dinner with everyone in Pallet.”

Leaf brightens considerably. “Sounds fun!”

Red nods around a bite of pizza. Having a final get together is fine, but it reminds him of the last person he needs to inform about the news. He’ll leave that to tomorrow. After finally finding a ring, Red’s flooded with relief, the anxiety being immediately replaced with exhaustion.

“Green’s interview premieres today,” Leaf reminds them.

“What time?”

“Around this evening, it looks like.”

Red washes down his meal with a long drink of lemonade. At least he has that to look forward to.

Leaf sends him the link to the interview in the early evening. Through some magic that Red will never fully understand, his mother pulls it up on the television, and they both sit down on the couch with Pikachu and Oricorio between them.

The interview doesn’t take place in their apartment, as Red previously thought it would, but in Professor Kukui's lab. There's three chairs placed in front of a large aquarium that's attached to the wall. The curtains are drawn back from the windows and the afternoon sunlight comes through and provides some natural lighting. The floor is a polished tan color with a blue and white striped rug underneath the chairs.

Green sits in the middle with Professor Kukui to his right and the interviewer to his left. The professor is wearing his usual, shirtless get up, but Green is sporting a large white shirt with a loose violet cardigan over it and black pants to tie it all together.

It takes Red a moment to realize that the shirt Green's wearing is _his_. He’d probably worn it out of spite.

The greetings and information start immediately. It's mostly general information about the Battle Tree, which Professor Kukui handles for the most part, but Green jumps in with added bits of knowledge and jokes to ease the atmosphere. Kukui often replies and the two of them make the entire interview enjoyable with their ability to play off of each other.

Red sinks into the couch. It would've been very different if he'd been there.

"When is the Battle Tree going to officially open?" The interviewer, Cyra, asks.

"In about a week!" Kukui answers quickly. He hasn't stopped smiling since the interview began. Red wonders if his cheeks hurt. "We've been working nonstop to make sure everything's safe and in working order."

"I'm sure," Cyra agrees. "It's generating a lot of talk and excitement, not only for the great competition it will provide for the trainers of Alola, but because of the two Kanto Battle Legends that will be heading up the facility."

Green smirks in that charming way of his, looking directly into the camera as he does his salute and wink.

Sienna chuckles. "Green's never had a problem in front of the camera."

"It's a pleasure to be here with you, Green Oak," Cyra says. Red can see the flustered state she's in, the way she leans closer to Green. Most people get that way around him. Red's gotten used to it. For the most part.

"It's a pleasure to be here," Green replies, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm always up for an interview."

"And I'm glad for it," Cyra says. "Now, I'm saddened to see that your partner isn't joining us tonight. What's Red up to?"

Green handles the question with grace. "I'm afraid he had some other business to attend to."

"A shame."

"Very much so," Green continues, actually looking upset. "But he'll be here for the Battle Tree opening."

"That's reassuring. There's plenty of people who wanted to see him tonight," Cyra tells him.

Green pretends to be offended. "Oh, am I not enough?"

Both Cyra and Kukui laugh. Red’s once again impressed with how Green handles himself in situations like this. He answers so quickly and causally. He's not overwhelmed or burdened with ceaseless thoughts. He's classy, graceful and absorbs the attention. He shines under the spotlight, captivating people with easy banter and funny quips.

"You're plenty, Green, I'm sure!" Kukui says, nudging Green in the side.

Green chuckles. "Yeah, I think with us both here, you'll be regretting scheduling this interview, Cyra. Kukui and I are chatterboxes."

Cyra shakes her head. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

They explain the types of battles that will be available at the Battle Tree and the general structure. They discuss a few of the prizes that will be available by earning enough battle points. They talk about the Alola League and the Champion that had been crowned not long ago.

"Selene is her name. She's a wonderful young trainer. She moved her from Kanto herself." Kukui says, his expression full of pride.

"There's something about Kanto isn't there?" Cyra says, tilting her head. "So many great trainers are from there."

Green smiles with confidence. "True, true, but there's plenty of capable trainers and champions from the other regions. Cynthia has sent plenty of trainers running with Garchomp, and Dawn is no better with her Torterra."

"Gold, too," Kukui chimes in helpfully. "The current Champion of both Kanto _and_ Johto.”

"There's Rosa in Unova and Leon over in Galar..."

"You two seem to know your stuff," Cyra interjects.

Green crosses his legs and moves his bangs out of his eyes. Red slumps and pulls down his hat. "We have to. It's important to stay informed about the other regions and their strong trainers. It comes with the job."

Kukui nods. "Yup! Learning about the other Leagues and their frontiers was essential in planning out the Battle Tree."

Cyra hums before turning to Green once more. "What are some words of advice that you'd give trainers seeking to climb the Battle Tree and emerge victorious?"

Green leans to his left a bit more, looking upward as he thinks. Red's torn between being annoyed that Green looks good no matter what he's doing or being stupidly embarrassed that Green looks good no matter what he's doing. With his dumb, pretty eyes and nice hair and smile that makes Red's heart take off like a rocket.

"I guess I'd say come prepared and don't take it too hard if you lose. It happens to the best of us," Green answers. The amount of truth and personal honesty in his advice leaves Red stunned.

Cyra seems to share in his surprise, but she quickly recovers. "Wise words from a legendary trainer. Speaking of, fans are wondering: how did you acquire such an elusive and exclusive title? Only three trainers are said to have it and they all hail from Kanto. Can you give us any details?"

Green doesn't seem surprised by the question. "Oh, that?" He laughs and puts a finger to his lips. "I'm afraid that's going to have to stay a secret."

> **Red** : nice job on the interview
> 
> **Green** : Thanks.
> 
> **Red** : sorry i wasnt there
> 
> **Green** : Stop apologizing.
> 
> **Green** : It's fine. It's not a big deal.
> 
> **Red** : sorry
> 
> **Green** : The first thing I'm going to do when you get back is smack you.
> 
> **Red** : thats a funny way to spell kiss
> 
> **Green** : I'm gonna block you.
> 
> **Red** : yeah ok

It’s late in Alola, around one in the morning, and yet Green is awake. Red’s pretty sure he’s changed his schedule around to accommodate for the time difference, and the thought makes Red’s stomach twist with some warm fuzzies. Doesn’t help that he’s holding the love ball that contains his engagement ring in his other hand.

He’s having trouble getting to sleep. After the day he’s had, it should be easy, but Red’s overloaded with emotional energy and no outlet. Green’s not here for him to hold or kiss, so he’s restless, sitting with the latent energy that only builds continuously with the thoughts bouncing around in his head.

> **Red** : uh
> 
> **Green** : ?
> 
> **Red** : so
> 
> **Green** : Spit it out.
> 
> **Red** : ...
> 
> **Green** : Do you want me to call you?

_How_ can Green read him so easily when they’re not even face to face? Red scoots back on his bed to press his back against the wall. He wraps his blanket around himself and is careful to keep his movement to a minimum. Pikachu’s asleep, and while it takes a lot to wake his partner, he’d rather not be on the receiving end of a startled electric shock right now.

> **Red** : yes
> 
> **Green** : I figured you’d want to. You couldn’t get enough of my voice during that interview and you’re starved.
> 
> **Red** : nevermind
> 
> **Green** : Shut up, I’m joking.
> 
> **Green** : Mostly.

So Green calls him.

They’ve done it a few times before when they were apart. Green talks and drives the conversation like always, and Red replies via text. It’s not perfect, sometimes there’s a delay, but it works enough to ease the sting of not being together.

Red picks up on the second ring and lowers the volume on his phone before putting it on speaker.

“Hey,” Green says, voice hushed and groggy. He sounds like he’s just woken up, which makes Red doubt the whole schedule change theory. Maybe he’d taken a nap? Either way, Red’s affected by it and it takes him a few seconds to pull himself together. “Red?”

> **Red** : hi

“Hi,” Green says, a laugh following the greeting. The laugh is so close to the phone and it’s different from the ones in the interview. It’s private and sleepy and _his_. Red squeezes the love ball in his hand.

> **Red** : talk to me

“What about?” Green asks, and then yawns right after.

> **Red** : your day

“You _saw_ my day,” says Green, incredulous. “That was my whole day, planning for that and doing that. I don’t have anything else to say.”

> **Red** : yes you do

“No, I—wait… Okay, so, y’know how they insist on doing your make-up for interviews, right? I told the dude that I already did mine, but they wanted to use some other color that I didn’t like, so _that_ was a whole thing. I don’t like to cause a fuss, but I know my face better than anyone, right?”

> **Red** : right

“Right! So, we got into a little argument that I won, and then we had to wait while they set up and Kukui was so nervous. His wife was there, too. Professor Burnet. They want us to come over for dinner sometime. You up for that?”

> **Red** : i guess

Green hums thoughtfully and shifts, the sound carrying through the line. “You’ll want to after you see the presents Kukui got us.”

> **Red** : what are they

“I’m not tellin’ you,” Green says cheekily. “It’s a surprise.”

> **Red** : jerk

“Hey, _who’s_ staying up late to talk to you, huh? Think about that.”

Red thinks about it.

> **Red** : still a jerk

Green snorts and there’s another sound with it. He moves again and Red swears he hears a soft mewl that sounds like Eevee. His suspicions are confirmed when Green makes a hushing noise. Red wishes he was there. Eevee’s probably acting out with Pikachu being gone.

> **Red** : tell eevee i said hi

There’s some sounds of adjustment and then Green’s back. “Red says hi,” he tells Eevee gently. Red _kind of_ hears some answering sound that he’s going to believe is a response for him.

> **Red** : do you want to say hi to pikachu

“I don’t want to say _anything_ to Pikachu,” Green informs him quite sternly. “Him being gone is the best part of this whole thing.”

> **Red** : he misses you

“You’re a terrible liar,” Green calls him out. “You have been since we were kids. I always had to cover for you."

> **Red** : thats cuz you always got us into trouble

“What the _hell?_ That’s not even true. You always bugged me about wanting snacks and I had to think of ways to sneak past Daisy and your mom to get to ‘em.”

> **Red** : and then we would get in trouble so im right

Green goes quiet and then whispers, “I can’t stand you.”

> **Red** : youre a terrible liar

“I am going to hang up this phone, Red, I _swear_.”

Red lies down after another minute or so, getting comfortable in bed to the sound of Green’s voice. They continue their reminiscing until Red coaxes Green to talk more about his day, which leads to another hour of Green’s uninterrupted voice in his ear. The hours pass, and Red drifts asleep but always wakes when Green calls his name to get a response.

The same can’t be said for Green, though. While waiting for a text from Red, Green goes silent. The sound of light breathing is all Red can hear. Green falls asleep on the phone and Red hugs the love ball to his chest as he listens.

He’s been having a few doubts. The ring being unsatisfactory makes him nervous. What Daisy said about them not discussing it beforehand is stuck to the inside of his brain and he can’t pull the thought away and trash it. By talking about it, the surprise is ruined, but at least they’re both on the same page.

But, Red realizes, they've never quite _been_ on the same page, not since they were kids. They've been messing up ever since then, unintentionally hurting each other, chasing each other, reaching out for one another over distance and impossibility. No matter how far apart they were, Green never left his thoughts, and Red had realized that he never wanted him to.

He’s allowed to feel doubt over some things, but he feels no doubt over his feelings. He'd known on the Sevii Islands, in Berry Forest, and on Mt. Silver. It's always been Green. It's only _ever_ been Green.

Red doesn't want to be with anyone else.

> **Red** : goodnight
> 
> **Red** : love you

He listens to Green sleep for another minute or so and then hangs up the phone.

> **Green** : Good morning.
> 
> **Green** : I love you back, you hopeless SAP.
> 
> **Green** : Hey, do me a favor and check on the gym for me?
> 
> **Green** : I wanna know how Salma’s doing.

On the sixth day, even Lapras loses the friendliness in her smile during breakfast. Pikachu and Venusaur won’t look at him, Blastoise is throwing a hissy fit under the maple tree, and Charizard looks two seconds away from burning everything to the ground if he isn’t able to race Pidgeot soon.

Red tries to communicate to them through smiles and gentle scratches that it’s just one more day. Tomorrow they’ll go back and see their friends again. Venusaur and Lapras accept this while Blastoise, Pikachu, and Charizard still give him the cold shoulder. Oricorio just seems happy to be there.

A trip to Viridian City isn’t too much to ask. It’s only a quick walk away, and Red never minds the fresh air and exercise. Pikachu walks behind him and doesn’t climb onto his shoulder no matter how often Red motions for him to. He’s heavily underestimated how deep the bond between Pikachu and Eevee is. He won’t be making that mistake again.

Red’s decided to change up his disguise today, but only in terms of color. He’s wearing his dark red hoodie today with a white hat underneath the hood. It’s been too long since he’s worn a hat, and he’s getting tired of the deviation from his norm, so he compromises. Disguise in tact, Red enters Viridian City without a single person running up to him for a picture and autograph.

There’s quite a few people up and about so early in the morning. Plenty of kids with pokémon following them around. A few elderly gentlemen sitting on the benches near the pond. It’s peaceful, a far cry from Saffron and Celadon. Red walks to the gym and stands in front of the large sliding doors.

He knows from Green that gyms are scheduled to open at nine, a rule that Green only followed a handful of times. Red enters the gym and immediately looks to the floor. He's glad to see that Salma's stuck with her decision to remove the ludicrous amount of tiles that Green had implemented. He wonders if Salma's settled on a type for the gym, or chose to keep it as a mix like Green.

He shows his ID to the man standing in front of the statues and the expression on his face is amusing. Red’s allowed to enter and look around without a second thought. The sounds of battle lead him to believe that there's a trainer aiming to obtain the Earth Badge, but as he steps farther inside, he sees that a few of the Ace Trainers are battling each other. Arabella and Bonita are having a match in the right corner of the gym, and Salma is engaging in a double battle with Ida and Elan. Red keeps his distance and watches it play out.

Salma's got a duo of gyarados and sandslash, while Ida and Elan have a raichu and a nidoking. Red guesses they’re training their pokémon against their type disadvantages. Ida and Elan have battled together for years, and their synergy is impressive, but Salma’s gyarados is pretty fast and her sandslash is agile.

Red’s not the best at double battles. He’s won plenty of them, but it’s a different mindset compared to single battles. There’s a lot more strategy involved, more focus on moves and typing. It’s a battle style that suits Green perfectly with his overly analytical mind, and it’s always a marvel to watch him battle. Red sees that he’s imparted plenty of wisdom onto Salma, who’s able to read both Ida and Elan perfectly in order to win.

“Hey, Red!” Salma greets when hands have been shaken and the pokémon have returned to their balls. “What a surprise to see you here.”

Salma takes him to the back and fixes him a cup of hot tea. Red sips at it lightly, looking around the office that used to be Green’s. It’s much tidier. Nowhere near as much paperwork. Less decorations, though.

“You can tell your worrywart boyfriend that everything’s fine here,” Salma assures him. “I haven’t given out many badges lately. Probably ‘cause many trainers have trouble dealing with Sabrina and Janine.”

Red nods. That’s how it was during his journey, too.

Salma sits at her desk in front of him and nurses her own cup of tea. “I’ve decided to keep the gym’s typing as various. Just feels right, y’know?”

It feels better than changing it back to ground. Red hopes that never happens. He goes for a change of subject, pulling out his phone and writing a quick note.

_that was a good battle_

Salma slowly spins the cup in her hands, looking down into the tea with a small smile. “I used to get really annoyed when Green would drill us in double battles. I thought it was stupid. None of the Elite Four use them, but… It’s really helped me with my battling.”

Red smiles. Green had done the same for him. Their first double battle together had been messy, Green badgering him after the fact and calling out all his mistakes. They’d started training in the way of double battles after that, not only to get better, but to bridge the gap between them that remained after Red returned from Mt. Silver.

_satisfying?_

“Yeah,” Salma agrees, perking up. “It’s great figuring out what your opponent is going to do and planning accordingly. I mean, it’s like that in single battles, too, but with double battles, you can set your team up for a devastating attack!

“And I have Green to thank for that,” she says, and then pins Red with a glare. “But don’t tell him I said that. He’ll rub it in my face when he visits next.”

Red nods, because Green absolutely would.

On his way out, Red looks at the plaque on the statue in the front of the gym. Above his name is Green’s, and he looks at Leaf's just under his with Gold's name following after. A lot of history resides in this gym with good and bad memories to match. Red tilts his hat to the attendant and makes his exit.

The air surrounding Viridian City is always pleasantly fresh. It’s shaping up to be a perfect day. There’s hardly any clouds in the sky and the weather is warm. Red watches the clouds move, his mind clearing as he focuses on the scenery. There’s something about the color of the sky that gets to him. It reminds him of blue seas and caves filled with mist.

The feeling passes, but it’d come for a reason. Red thinks on it as he walks back toward Route One.

> **Red** : the gyms fine
> 
> **Green** : And Salma?
> 
> **Red** : fine
> 
> **Green** : Good. Thanks.
> 
> **Red** : she says youre a worrywart
> 
> **Greeb** : Right. I show a little concern, and I get name called.
> 
> **Red** : i think its cute
> 
> **Green** : Shut up.
> 
> **Green** : You’re not allowed to have an opinion.

So. Red can’t put it off anymore. He needs to talk to Professor Oak.

He texts Daisy to ask where he is, and she informs him he’ll be spending the day in his lab.

That doesn't stop him from sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling for an hour, but after that, he puts on some tea, grabs a stack of plain white paper, and sits at the kitchen table with a sharpie in hand.

_I’m going to propose to Green._

Red reads the words over and over until they blur and lose their meaning. They are permanent and stark against the white paper, an irrefutable truth compared to the small words of his cell phone. Red twirls the sharpie in his hand and moves the paper aside to get to the next one.

He can't plan for what the professor might say. He could be mad, insulted, elated, or confused. There's no use wasting paper to write down responses to every situation. He'll trust his gut and respond in the moment. He can do this.

It takes him twenty minutes to get up.

Red's confused by his own behavior because he doesn't care what the professor thinks, but at the same time, it would be nice to have Professor Oak’s approval. There's still a part of Red that respects the professor for his accomplishments and his help with Red's journey, but that respect is nearly cancelled out by Red's protectiveness of Green.

Pikachu initially shows no interest in accompanying Red on this trip, but after seeing the dejected look on Red's face at the prospect of doing this completely on his own, Pikachu leaps off the porch swing and onto Red's shoulder. He tells his mother he’ll be back to help with dinner and sets off to the lab.

It’s still the same small-sized building with the brown circular roof that Red remembers. He tucks his stack of papers under one arm, and the other holds his black sharpie. He twiddles it between his fingers as he walks. Against his earlier advice, he does make subtle notes planning for every eventuality of the situation.

Then the doors are in front of him and Red’s stepping inside with little apprehension.

There’s bookcases, small coffee tables with reports on them, and assistants sitting at desks and scribbling down notes as they work on computers. The assistant closest to the door raises their head at the sound of the doors opening. They spot Red, and they hurriedly stand and rush over to greet him.

“A-ah, are you Mister Red? _The_ Red? Savior of Kanto?”

Red’s not fond of that title, but he nods nonetheless.

The assistant giggles giddily and Red eyes them warily. “You must be here to see the professor! Right this way. He’s working on a report for Professor Birch, but I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you!”

Red follows along though he knows the way inside by heart. He’s oddly calm as he nears the back of the lab where Professor Oak always works. He looks down at the tile when he nears the spot where he and Green had their first pokémon battle. There’s still a scuff in the flooring from it. Red hopes it’s never repaired.

“There he is!” The assistant says, eager to help. Red nods in thanks and looks to see Professor Oak’s back. He’s reading something, a large book about pokémon no doubt. He doesn’t hear them approach, absorbed in his work as he always is. Red steps closer and taps his sharpie against the desk nearby.

“Huh?” Professor Oak turns and startles, nearly dropping his book. “Red? Is that you? I had no idea you were in town!” He closes the book and returns it to the shelf. “Go on, have a seat, have a seat. Would you like some coffee or tea?”

Red declines the offer and takes a seat in front of the professor’s desk with his stack of paper lined neatly in his lap. Pikachu nuzzles his neck and Red takes a deep breath.

“You look well!” Professor Oak continues, sitting at his desk. He looks so chipper. “Now, tell me what’s on your mind. I hope there’s no problems with your pokédex?”

Red shakes his head. He taps the sharpie against his knee for a moment or two and then picks up the piece of paper from his stack that holds the six words he’s had on repeat for nearly a week straight. He flips it over and then holds it up for Professor Oak to see. Red doesn’t shy away as he lays his intentions bare. He looks Professor Oak right in the face, his thick brows furrowed with determination.

_I’m going to propose to Green._

Professor Oak’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open in clear shock. His hands stay still on the desktop and he stares at the paper for several seconds, a minute, in fact. Red holds the paper the entire time, because despite Professor Oak’s shock or whatever he may be feeling, those words aren’t going to change. Red is _going_ to propose to Green.

The professor starts to move his mouth but only ends up stuttering. “Y—Red, you—!”

Red sets the piece of paper down face up before grabbing another. He writes quickly and largely.

 _I want to be with him_.

Another minute spent reading and understanding. But Professor Oak clears his throat and adjusts himself in his desk chair. “A proposal… A proposal to _my_ grandson?”

The way he says it bugs Red. He scrunches his nose and quickly brings the piece of paper back. He underlines what he’d previously written to convey his seriousness.

Professor Oak seems to feel his ire and raises his hands in surprise. “Forgive me, I’m just surprised. With the history you two have, I never thought…” He trails off, staring down into his lap. “But you two have gotten rather close in recent years, haven’t you?”

Red nods. He’d consider dating for five years _very_ close.

“A proposal,” Professor Oak continues, shaking his head in disbelief. “My, time flies, doesn’t it? I remember when the two of you both arrived here at my lab years ago.”

Red thinks it would be hard to forget, considering the large mark on the floor that’s still there. Pikachu’s tail flicks against Red’s ear and he reaches a hand up to his partner, the texture of his fur easing some of his anxiety.

Professor Oak sighs deeply, sitting back in his chair and looking off to the right. Some of his mannerisms remind Red of Green: the exasperated sighs, the staying awake until whatever it is they’re working on is complete, the temple rubbing, the distractedness. They have a lot in common.

Tired grey eyes refocus on Red. “When I look back on that time, I regret how I conducted myself. At the Indigo Plateau, I…said some things to Green that came out more harshly than I intended.” Professor Oak sits forward and clasps his hands together. “I feel as though my words hurt him deeply and still do now.”

Red looks at him to determine the sincerity of his words. Then, he grabs another piece of paper.

_He’s grown since then._

The professor smiles. “I know he has. He’s grown into a fine young man. I was always too strict with him.” He stands with his hands clasped behind his back like he’s giving a lecture instead of reflecting on the past. “I had high expectations, of course. Green has natural talent and when he applies himself, he can achieve amazing things. No matter what he chooses to pursue in life, he’ll excel at it.”

A moment passes and Professor Oak’s shoulder’s slump as he carefully hides his expression from Red’s sight. “But I’m aware our relationship is...estranged, somewhat.”

Red's not sure what to say to that. Is it his place to list the reasons why that is, or should he leave it for Green to tackle whenever he’s ready? He deliberates before writing on a fresh sheet of paper. He makes noise with it so Professor Oak knows to turn and read.

 _You need to tell him that. Give him compliments instead of criticisms_.

Red halfway expects to be given a lecture himself, but Professor Oak’s smile turns remorseful. “An honest conversation with my grandson is long overdue,” he remarks, nodding to himself. “I’ll follow your example, hm? I’ll gather my thoughts and hopefully things will go smoother than they have before. I’m not getting any younger and I’d like to rekindle my relationship with my grandson, if possible.”

Even if Green hasn’t told him explicitly, Red knows he feels the same way. He’s guarded with his feelings when it comes to the professor, but Red _knows_ Green. There’s a part of him deep down that still wants to prove himself to his grandfather.

A heavy moment follows, both of them absorbed in their own thoughts about Green. Professor Oak breaks the silence when he steps back over to his desk and sits. When he looks at Red again he looks happy, somehow, or at least a little encouraged. “Red, you have my blessing. Treasure your time together. Make each other happy.”

Red feels a _considerable_ amount of relief. He nods in response.

“Green has always been an emotional boy,” Professor Oak continues. “Although he wasn’t sure what to make of his feelings, he always felt them strongly. He has so much heart… But no one knows that better than you, right?”

Red nods once more.

“Look after each other,” says Professor Oak, staring at Red with proud eyes. Then his cheerful expression returns as he slaps a hand on his desk. “Heh, Kanto’s Champions, engaged! The media will eat it up. Prepare yourself, Red!”

The talk had gone well. Red’s anxiety and procrastination had made it out to seem worse than it ever would be in actuality. After a quick cup of tea, he invites Professor Oak over to his place for dinner, which he accepts. He exits the lab and heads home to get started on said dinner as the sun leaves and takes the vibrance of the sky with it.

He folds the papers in his hands to more easily carry them and puts the sharpie in his pocket. Pikachu returns to walking alongside him instead of on his shoulders. Red feels weightless and calm, so he’s very surprised when his phone goes off in his pocket and disturbs the peace.

> **Green** : Send me a picture.
> 
> **Red** : of what
> 
> **Green** : Your face.
> 
> **Green** : Only fair, since I sent you one of mine.

Right. A picture for a picture.

Trouble is, Red has no idea how to work the camera on his phone. He fumbles with it on his way back home, opening the camera and getting a good look at the grass. He wonders how Green’s photo turned out so pretty without the use of a mirror, butRed pushes a random button and his own face appears on the screen.

There are things called filters and other editing options that he has. He scrolls through them and notices that Green hadn’t used any in the picture he’d taken. Red would know; he’d looked at it long enough and they have the same type of phone. Green probably thinks he doesn’t need filters to make a photo of his turn out great. The annoying thing is that he’s right but Red will never tell him that.

So, forward-facing camera, no filters, but what background? Night has already fallen, so Red can’t go for the pretty sunset look. His confusion continues while he feeds his pokémon their dinner. He’s got to head inside and help his mother for their own large meal they have planned, so he has to be quick with this.

Charizard isn’t flying about now, surprisingly. He’s made a place for himself near the fence, curling his tail around his body carefully. He’s still huffy, but he doesn’t mind it when Red moves over and utilizes the lighting of Charizard’s tail to lighten the picture.

> **Red** : hat on or off
> 
> **Green** : Surprise me.

Hat off, then.

Red fixes his hair in the camera and gets it looking somewhat acceptable before staring into the camera with neutrality. But it’s a picture for Green, so some emotion is allowed. He thinks about Green and the stupid face he’ll make when Red surprises him with an engagement ring. That gets a smile out of him, rare and reserved for those close to his heart. Red snaps a picture and sends it before he can rethink it.

> **Red** : good?
> 
> **Green** : Very.

Red flushes, stuffing his phone in his pocket and marching inside.

They decide to make hot pot because it’s big enough to feed a full table and it’s easy to prepare. Sienna had invited Daisy and with Professor Oak, they had a table of five. Red washes and cleans the vegetables while his mother cooks some rice.

He’s in a good mood after his talk with Professor Oak and Green’s compliment over his picture. It’s nice to be in the kitchen with his mother, cooking like they used to before Red’s journey. The doorbell rings soon enough, and Sienna’s the one to go and answer it, Red taking over preparing the meal.

Leaf and Daisy take a seat at the table while his mother serves them tea. Professor Oak is the last to join them. The hot pot’s already on the table with individual bowls of rice and cups of water, lemonade and beer. Conversation strikes up quickly, the hot topic of course being Red’s imminent proposal. He doesn’t like being the center of attention, so he’s glad that his mother and Leaf take the brunt of the questions for him.

“Have you decided how you’re going to go about it?” Professor Oak asks, chopsticks positioned over his bowl of rice. “My grandson—”

 _“Green,_ Grandpa,” Daisy kindly reminds.

“Green is very materialistic. I have no idea where he’s developed such tastes.”

Leaf bursts into laughter. “You have _no_ idea? You bought him all the latest toys when we were kids!”

Professor Oak huffs. “Well, he was so noisy about what he wanted!”

Red steals some carrots out of the hot pot while everyone’s busy laughing. He’s getting all the best veggies out of it.

“Something private would probably be best, dear,” Sienna helpfully provides.

“A picnic!” Leaf says.

“That’s a lovely idea.”

“Or a quiet day at home,” Daisy suggests.

Professor Oak nods sagely. “Yes, that boy is known to overwork himself.”

Sienna brings her mug of tea to her lips. “You’re one to talk.”

“I haven’t pulled any all-nighters in quite some time!” Professor Oak says defensively. “I sleep at home more often now.”

“Wow,” Leaf says, honestly surprised.

Red has successfully taken all of the carrots and no one has said anything about it. He moves on to the mushrooms. He hears the bits and pieces of advice given to him about the proposal despite his attention on the food. A private setting is obvious. He doesn’t want to propose in public where cameras are around. A picnic is a nice idea or a romantic dinner prepared in their apartment. He has plenty of options.

“How are you and Dawn doing, Leaf?” Daisy asks, steering the conversation to the other trainer in the house who jumps from region to region like it’s a game of hopscotch.

Leaf instantly perks up and pulls out her phone. “She’s great! I was showing her around Johto before coming here to see Red.” She leans over to Red and shows him a photo of her and Dawn in Violet City. Dawn’s hair is almost as long as Leaf’s now. Her arm’s looped with Leaf’s as they both smile at the camera.

The phone is passed around the table and everyone offers their compliments and observations, Professor Oak nodding and passing the phone back to Leaf. “Violet City, eh? I remember visiting the Sprout Tower there. Did you know that the building is designed to withstand earthquakes? And the—”

Red taps on Leaf’s shoulder as the professor goes on about Sprout Tower with information that most everyone at the table already knows. Once he has her attention, he signs slowly. _“You two look happy.”_

“Thanks,” Leaf whispers, turning in her seat to better face Red. She flips through her phone and shows him pictures of her and Dawn and their travels in Johto. They're in Cianwood City on the beach soaking up the sun with drinks in their hands. Then they’re at Goldenrod eating crêpes at an outdoor café. Red’s glad to see that they’re enjoying their time together, holding hands and sneaking in kisses just as the camera clicks.

Leaf swipes to a picture of him, Green, Leaf and Dawn at Veilstone City up in Sinnoh. “Remember this?”

Red nods. That had been a fun trip. All of the time he’d spent in Sinnoh had been fun, and it’d only gotten better when Green had arrived from Kalos. And that’s what’s missing, he thinks, as he sits at the table with his family. Green’s not here. That voice that interrupts Professor Oak while he’s in the midst of a lecture and compliments his mother’s cooking with charm is absent.

That sixth seat at the end of the table is empty, and he can feel it. He wonders if anyone else can. Red looks at the hot pot and sees that there’s plenty of mushrooms left.

Those are Green’s favorite.

Post dinner, they all head out to the backyard for some fresh air. Red’s pokémon are still relaxing in the grass and Leaf lets her own team join them for some socializing. Professor Oak takes a keen interest in Oricorio and the nature of her dance, and Oricorio, loving the attention, dances around Sienna and Professor Oak’s ankles.

Daisy has her hands full beside the garden as the pokémon recognize her and go to her for massages. Pikachu’s first in line, and Leaf’s Altaria is right behind him with Lapras taking up the rear.

Red and Leaf are sitting together on the porch swing. Her head is resting on his left shoulder and they swing back and forth together. Red’s right hand sits unoccupied on the swing cushion, an invitation that can’t be accepted.

"Green looked pretty good during that interview, right?" Leaf teases, tilting her head to get a look at his expression.

Red thinks he does a pretty good job keeping his impassivity, but Leaf giggles anyway. Maybe some color to his cheeks slipped through without him noticing. He looks out at the backyard, trying not to think about how good Green looked wearing his shirt. 

Leaf takes a deep breath of fresh night air. "I was worried about that last question but he handled it well."

For a moment, Red tenses. He casts his gaze to the sky and remembers the feeling from earlier in the day, at Viridian. 

“Anyway, are you nervous?” Leaf asks. The porch light emanates a warm glow that extends past the wooden steps and into the grass of the backyard. Clefable joins Oricorio in her dance, the two of them becoming fast friends.

Red’s answer is a deep sigh that hopefully conveys how nervously excited he is.

Leaf pats his arm. “I know, but you can do this.”

Red stays silent. He attempts to take the faith she has in him and convert it to confidence.

“Let’s take a picture, huh?” Leaf’s already taking out her phone and holding it up for a selfie. “Your last photo before you’re engaged.”

The camera is aimed at the both of them and Leaf has to sit up a bit to get her full face in the frame. Her smile is bright enough to make the picture look outstanding, but Red tries for one of his own. It’s awkward and has Leaf laughing when she takes the picture.

“What happened to your face?” She asks, snorting and knocking into him. Red shrugs which only makes Leaf laugh harder.

Their flubbed up picture leads to Sienna and Professor Oak joining them for another. When they can tear Daisy away from the pokémon, she squishes close and they take more pictures. Red is surrounded by laughter and jokes and kind smiles. He receives pats on the shoulder and gentle encouragements and kisses to the cheek. It’s nice to be surrounded by family before he sets off to do something so big.

They begin the process of long goodbyes. As he hugs Leaf to his chest, he starts to feel that everything will be fine.

Everyone heads home before it gets too late, leaving Red’s house with full bellies of food and spirits. His phone goes off and he checks it, expecting Green but seeing that Leaf has sent him the photo they’d taken together.

> **Leaf** : ur gonna b ENGAGED!!! OMG!!!

A surge of emotions hits him right then. Red saves the picture to his gallery and gets dizzy at the thought of referring to Green as his fiancé.

Red says goodnight to each of his pokémon before returning them to their poké balls. He kisses his mother on the cheek and reminds her of the time of his flight tomorrow. She retires to her room and Red spends some time washing and cleaning, his lips turned up in a goofy smile.

It's cold tonight. The open window brings a chill into his room that ruffles the curtains and steals his heart. It's not yet winter, but the low temperature tells him something different. The clouds circle the moon in interesting ways. A cry carries on the wind.

Red walks downstairs, puts on his shoes, and steps into the night.

He feels it every time he comes home. A whisper that he can't deny. He looks up into the swirling clouds of the sky. They hug the moon and its light shines upon them eerily. He walks the path of Route One and enters Viridian City, going inside the pokémon center with the brim of his hat covering his eyes.

It's not yet winter, but deep in the forest surrounding Pallet, a single beat of gorgeous cerulean wings is enough to fool the region with a gust of rime. Frost blankets the leaves and the air turns deadly. Ice spreads on Red's fingertips as he touches the pale grey beak of the legendary bird, Articuno.

A ribbon-like tail curls around him in greeting. Articuno coos softly, adjusting their power so as to not completely freeze their trainer.

For one night, they bring winter to Kanto. From blue wings comes a light snowfall, dusting the night with a whisper of frost. Red watches from far above it all. His breaths ghost and his teeth chatter, but his eyes are wide with fascination. The majesty of a legendary bird is astounding.

But Red's body and heart begin to wither, and they return before it's too late.

It’d happened here all those years ago, beneath the treetops and mess of stars overhead. Red places a frozen finger to his lips, smiling when Articuno trills questioningly.

It's their best kept secret.

Red’s breath still crisps in the early morning air hours later. He feeds his team as they look at him confusedly for being up at such an odd time, but they’re heading back today and their flight leaves at four in the morning. Red gathers his things together while his team eats. He packs Eevee’s gift and a few items he’d gotten Green while shopping all over Kanto. The love ball he places carefully on his belt next to his other poké balls. There’s no safer place for it than right next to him.

Sienna joins him downstairs and Red puts on some tea for her. She’s still dressed in her pajamas and looks out of it, but she perks up after a sip. It’s a bit too early for breakfast and she’ll likely be returning to bed as soon as she sees Red off.

Red does one final sweep of the house before entering the backyard to return his team to their poké balls. Oricorio is the last pokémon he needs to return, but she doesn’t seem to want to go. Her dance lacks vigor, her movements tired and solemn. Red watches in confusion before he realizes what’s causing Oricorio’s reluctance. He bends down and smooths back her feathers, smiling in a way that he hopes shows that he’s not offended. Oricorio has grown fond of Kanto and his mother. She wants to stay and Red’s not going to get in the way of that.

“It’s fine if you forget something,” Sienna tells him, pouring herself another mug of tea. “I’ll mail it over if you do.”

Red nods in understanding before lightly taking his mother’s free hand. In her palm, he places Oricorio’s nest ball.

Sienna stares at it. “Red, what...?”

Oricorio comes waltzing inside right behind Red, twirling with the same liveliness that he’d seen before catching her. She spins around Sienna’s feet, cooing happily.

Sienna looks down from the nest ball to Oricorio and then back to Red. She can’t seem to form the words. Red curls her fingers over the nest ball and smiles. Words aren’t really necessary, anyway.

Goodbyes are kept short. He’s got a ways to fly before arriving at Hoenn. His mother sees him off with a warm smile and a gentle reminder to text.

“When I see you next, you’ll be engaged,” she says on an impressed exhale.

Red shuffles in the doorway. _“Hopefully,”_ he spells out.

“What are you talking about?” Sienna reaches up and pinches his cheeks. “Green would be a fool to say no to a cute face like this.”

He smiles under the attention, gripping the strap of his duffel bag self-consciously. Sienna pats his cheeks and looks at him in a fondly exasperated way, like she knows he’s worrying over nothing. Maybe he is. Red kisses her cheek and gives Oricorio one last pet before he steps out of the house. Charizard takes off into the sky and heads west toward Hoenn.

They make the trip with just a single stop by Azalea Town again. When they arrive, Red gives both Charizard and Pikachu a poké bean as they take a break. There’s no one around so early in the morning, so they’re allowed to rest and not worry about being seen. Soon enough, they set out again over the clear night skies.

Before he braves the chaos of the airport and is stuck inside the plane for nine hours, he pulls out his phone and messages Green.

> **Red** : on my way back
> 
> **Green** : See you soon.

* * *

That night on Skyarrow Bridge is one that Red will always remember.

He and Green entered Castelia and were assaulted by the onslaught of heavy foot traffic and honking car horns. The city lights gleamed overhead and the buildings were in a race to see which one could reach the stars first. Green held his hand as they walked in the city, steering Red through the chaos with his keen eyes. Red put his trust and Green’s palm and Green didn’t let him down, leading him to an alleyway.

“There’s this ice cream here. It’s a specialty or somethin’. I’ve been meaning to try it,” Green explained once the crowd thinned and they could walk side by side.

Red nodded, distracted by the fact that they were still unnecessarily holding hands.

They got behind an old man in a sweater while waiting for their specialty ice cream. Green carried the conversation with his strong opinions about the first battles of the tournament. He steered clear of mentioning Giovanni’s attendance, even though Red wouldn’t have minded discussing it, so long as it was with Green.

The specialty sweet was called a Casteliacone, swirled vanilla ice cream littered with blue sprinkles. It tasted delicious, and the cold temperature pierced straight to Red’s bones, soothing him in a way only the cold could. Green paid for them, mumbling something under his breath about ‘treats’ and ‘it’s fine’, so Red didn’t fight him on it. With ice cream in hand, Green reached for Red’s free one and led him once again through the city.

It wasn’t Green’s first time in Castelia. He’d gone before to get a feel for the largest city in Unova. He’d wanted to see it for himself. He came alive in these places, with plenty of people and attention and smooth concrete sidewalks. Green shined under the street lamps. He fed off the energy bubbling under the surface of Castelia and put it to good use. His smile had never looked so bright. Red was happy Green kept talking, because it meant he could look at him without turning away.

The ear-wrenching sound of ship horns wasn’t new to either of them. The cobalt cobblestone streets led them to the edge of the dock where a single bench stood ready to receive them. Once they sat down beside each other, Green continued to hold Red’s hand for a split second before breaking the connection.

“You’ve got ice cream all over your face,” Green pointed out, looking grossed out. Red quickly wiped at his mouth, embarrassed at being seen in such a manner. He paused afterward and looked to Green for confirmation if he’d cleaned himself properly. Green frowned. “Nah, you missed some. Down more. It’s—There. You got it.”

Red sighed and started munching on the waffle cone. He’d long since finished the ice cream. He loved cold treats.

“I guess we can mark Casteliacone’s as something you like, huh?” Green said, and he started laughing. He brought one leg up on the bench with him and leaned his cheek against his knee.

Pikachu jumped from Red’s shoulders and sat in the free spot on the bench next to Red’s thigh. His eyes were on Green, wary, but allowing them to continue their conversation without interruption.

They talked about many things: the tournament, Unova, Driftveil, and the Unovan pokémon they’d seen so far. It was nice, aside from some clear underlying tension between them. Green would look at him and then away, playing the same game Red had earlier. His cheeks were a little pink, too. Red blamed it on the approaching light of the sunrise. He couldn’t allow himself to think it was anything else.

Red fed the last of his cone to Pikachu, who ate it eagerly. The sun shined upon the smooth waters of the ocean and he and Green looked out at the sight together.

Some time passed in silence, but Green interrupted it as he often did. He was eyeing Red, but not with any malice or anything. Just a curious stare that Red fidgeted under. "This kinda feels like a date."

Red coughed suddenly, his heart beating three times way too quickly. He started to sweat and he nervously placed his hands in Pikachu's fur to hide it. He tilted his head to show his confusion.

"Doesn't it?" Green continued, his lips turning upward. "Did you want to go on a date with me?"

Red couldn't tell if Green was teasing or not. His gut told him that he was, but Green's smile didn't look mischievous. He looked curious, contemplative as the sun continued to rise. _"You treated me to ice cream,"_ Red pointed out.

"That's only 'cause you wanted to hang out!" Green defended. He nudged Red's shoulder with his own. "And you still haven't told me what you were thinking about."

Red bit his lip, deciding if he wanted to be honest or not. It was almost always good to be honest, but honesty was a bit of a double edged sword with them. When Green had been honest in Berry Forest, it hadn't ended well. The same could happen here. He could leave Red on the bench and ignore him for the remainder of the tournament. Red didn't want that. He couldn't go through that again.

 _"We're friends, right?"_ He signed instead.

Green snorted. "Obviously."

_"Best friends?"_

Green took a minute, looking at Red to try and read his expression. It was pulled back into neutrality, but Green tried as hard as he could anyway. "Yeah..."

The confirmation was relieving. _"Don't want that to change."_

Green's eyes widened and he looked away. No doubt he was juggling the same mixed bag of emotions as Red. He was about to close himself off, change the subject and save himself from having to apologize again or talk about what happened. But before every wall was rebuilt and every door was slammed in Red's face, Green reached over and patted Red's arm. "It won't."

It won't. Red took those words to heart. He held them as tightly as he could. It won't change. No matter what, right? What happened between them wouldn't happen again. Fear threatened to take hold but just as he had on the bridge, Red pushed through it. They'd always be friends. Green had reached a hand behind him and assured Red of that fact.

 _"Like hanging out with you,"_ Red signed when Green finally looked back at him.

"Of course you do," Green said, as if it were a privilege to spend time in his presence. Then he glanced at Red out of the corner of his eye. "I don't...mind hanging out with you, either."

_"Want to do it more."_

"We can after the tournament," Green replied, the color to his cheeks unmistakably real despite Red's earlier denial of it.

Red smiled fleetingly at Green before looking down at his lap. He wasn't sure of the best way to go about this, but Green could read between the lines. He always had before. He brought his hands together and looked down at them instead of at Green's face.

_"More dates."_

Green's mouth fell open and he hurriedly turned away. He covered his mouth with a hand, staring at one of the ships pulling into the dock.

Red waited with trembling fingers. He was getting exhausted, exposing himself to rejection like this. The anxiety always ate at him and made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

"Fine!" Green said finally, waving a hand like they were discussing something trivial. "Fine, we can, but _after_ the tournament, alright?"

Giddiness took over and Red, very bravely, reached over to hold hands with Green again. He expected his boldness to be rebuffed, but Green allowed his hand to be held, a grimace on his face that carefully masked an embarrassed smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red and pikachu during this whole chapter: feel like pure shit, just want green and eevee back
> 
> [here's the ring, if anyone is curious.](https://i.postimg.cc/d0Hx95kn/BT516-WM-jpg-21.jpg)
> 
> the rating is going to change next chapter! to explicit, so. it's probably gonna be a few more months. and it's going to be in Green's perspective! we gotta catch up with that man, what's he been up to. I gotta write something in another fandom rq, but then i'll be back soon...just for you!!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sundae_serenade)


End file.
